LOVE
by AsiansBEST xD
Summary: Sakura, a famous popstar, is arriving at KCA, there she meets new friends, old friends, and Sasuke Uchiha. What will she do? Will love form in between both of them. SasuXSaku, NejiXTen, ShikaXIno, NaruXHina.PLZ! REVIEW! COMPLETED! Not really. NOW DONE!
1. New school

A/N: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! **

**Inner self**

'Inner thoughts' Flash backs

(**A/N)- **

Normal

Beep

Beep

Be-

"DARN! STUPID SCHOOL!" Sakura shouted. She dragged herself to her bathroom. This is Sakura's senior year at KCA ( Kohona Coast Academy) It was their first year there,( I know sounds like, Zoey101, sorta like it, but really different in a way.)

"SAKURA! LETS GO!" Yumi, her little sister yelled, " I wanna know what is looks like! COME ON!" Yumi is her 15-year-old little sister, and she was going too. " Don't worry, Yumi, they're going to wait. Goshes!" Sakura yelled back. " But, But, I wanna go NOW! " Yumi whined. " Urgh, let's go." Sakura said from the top of the stairs.

Sakura was wearing a white polo with a cherry blossom on the side, some white capris, white LV ( Louise Vuitton) purse, white and light pink Pumas, with some white Prada sunglasses. Her pink hair was in a messy bun and pink chopsticks with cherry blossoms at the ends stuck into her hair.

Yumi was wearing a pink polo with a white cherry blossom on the side, blue denim capris, white FOB (Fresh Off the Boat.. LOL.) (**A/N: FOB means like kewl, hawt, awesome, FRESH!) **Pumas, white Coach sunglasses, a blue Coach bag, and her pink hair was waved with a cherry blossom headband. (**A/N: Ok people, lemme get this straight, they are rich but not like snobby and mean. They love to volunteer and do stuff like that. They love children, too. I mean, Sakura, is like a play girl but she does it for fun! She is not a "S" word. Get my point? GUD!)**

" OMG! I Heart your outfit." They squealed at the same time. " OK! Um… Yumi get in the car." Sakura demanded. "YAY! Wait! Which one?" Yumi asked. They were like filthy rich, so they had a bunch of cars. "Hm… Which one should I take?" Sakura put a questioning face on, thinking. " Oh! Oh! We should take the… the… Red Ferrari Scaglietti!" Yumi decided. " Humph… Good choice!" Sakura agreed as she put their luggage in the car, and speeded off to the school.

School 

The sisters stepped out the car and onto school grounds. " Whoa! This is AWESOME!" Yumi echoed the school. Everyone stopped and stared at the pink- headed sisters. A guy choked on his soda, another ran into a pole. Guys whistled and girls envied, saying insulting things.

"WHOA! THEY ARE HOT!"

" Ewwwwww! Pink Hair!"

" WOW!"

" Look! They both have huge foreheads."

Sakura and Yumi had this problem when they were in school, but they had high self-esteem, so it didn't bother them. They found out people were like that because they were jealous a.k.a haters. They hated cause they had the nicest bodies, smartest people in the school, and get all the boys.

" Yumi?'

"Yami! OMG it's been so long!" ( Even though they saw each other a week ago. LOL! ) Yumi exclaimed, " Um… Sakura, can I go?" Sakura nodded and Yumi ran off with her friend.

Sakura wandered off somewhere…"ARGH! I AM LOST! WHY DOES CAMPUS HAVE TO BE SO BIG!" Her legs were giving in for walking around for hours. She looked around for a bench so he can rest but,

BAM!

" Gomen! I am so sorry." She apologized and looked at the person she bumped into. He had blue eyes and spiky blond hair, he was cute, but not her type. " Oh, no, it's ok."

'_Well he looks nice' _she thought.

' **Well DUH! Ask him where the girl 's dorm is! '**

' Rig-WAIT! I THOUGHT YOU WENT AWAY A LONG TIME AGO!'

' **Nah! Just a vacation! '**

' GAWD! Why couldn't you just have stayed'

' **I had too. That place was so expensive, oh, and ASKS HIM! ' **

She noticed he was staring at her. " Oops. Sorry. Where are my manners? Hi, I am Sakura Haruno!" She held out her hand, and he shook it, " Naruto Uzamaki." She nodded and then asked,

"Oh, Naruto?"

"Yeah"

" Do you know where the girl's dorms are?"

"Oh, right you're new sorry. Ok, you take a right and then a left that way." He pointed to a direction," By the way, since you're new and it's about dinner, you wanna come and hang out with me and my friends at Ramen Paradise?"

" Um, sure. Around sixish?"

"Ok! My friends would want to meet you. You're cool! "

She smiled and followed the directions, Naruto, gave her. She got into one the building and started looking for her dorm room. " Humph… 003….003…Aa, finally here!" She took out her room key and opened the knob just to find a girl with pearly white eyes and long violet hair sitting on a bed. " Oh! Y-y-ou must be my n-n-ew r-r-oom-mate!" She stuttered, "My n-name is H-Hinata Hyuga." "Sakura Haruno, nice too meet you!Is it ok if I unpack my stuff now?"

"Y-yes, w-hy not?"

"Thank you."

She quickly unpacked her things and put it in a huge dresser. ' I think she is very nice, I hope she isn't a snobby brat.' Hinata thought. " Um… Hinata, this might be a personal question, but you don't have to answer if you don't want to. Why do you stutter?"

'In fact, she is nice!'

"Oh… I-It's a-a b-bad h-h-abit." Hinata replied.

" Well, you shouldn't feel insecure about yourself, I mean you are so beautiful,

You are nice, you haven't insulted me on my huge forehead or say anything about how my hair is pink, and you are really smart. I know that I just met you but I can tell you that I have feeling that you are an amazing person." (**A/N: She is not a LESBO!! GET IT STRAIGHT JUST HELPING A FRIEND!) **

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!" Hinata thanked.

"OMGizzle! You didn't stuttered! Keep doing that! It makes you seem stronger, I mean I wasn't saying you were weak, or something like that. It just opens you up more. Oh! I was going to join this guy, Naruto, for dinner he was going to show me around!"

"Naruto…" She turned the color of a tomato.

"Maybe, if you don't stutter he might like you!" Sakura told her, making her blush harder.

BOOM!

"HINATA! GET DRESSED COME ON!" A girl with two brown buns on the top of her head busted in, and then she noticed Sakura, " Oh, sorry, you must be Hinata's new roommate. I'm Tenten, I stay next door to you guys. Hinata , Ino, and I have been best friends for a while."

'_Ino…Ino… GOSHES! I heard that name somewhere.Hmmm…'_

"Oh! I am Sakura Haruno."

"Tenten! She is like really really nice. Gosh! She is awesome and I only met her like 30 minutes ago." Hinata bursted. Tenten mouth dropped opened in shock!

"H-Hinata! YOU DIDN'T STUTTER!!" Tenten jumped in excitement," Well, go get changed and I'll be back in a second." Tenten ran out the room and Hinata grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom, until Sakura stopped her,

"Woman! Are you seriously going to wear this?" Sakura pointed at the polka-dotted shirt, with the hot pink capris (**A/N: The shirt was like frickin BLUE!! THAT IS A FASHION EMERGENCY!!)**

"Where is your clothes?" She demanded. Hinata pointed to where it was.

"OMG! HINATA! YOU HAVE CLOTHES! You just need to learn how to put them together!" Sakura exclaimed, her eyes glowing on all of the different clothes.

"Since, you stopped stuttering, you have to dress differently. Um… Hinata, this might be a personal question but did people ever make fun of you?" She nodded her head and put on a sad expression. "Well, now you have more confidence! Lemme help you, trust me you can thank me later. Now, it's time to do a someone a fashion favor." Sakura looked through her clothes, as Hinata put on a worried look and gulped.

Knock

Knock

Knock

"Sakura? Hinata?"

"Um… Tenten, please forgive us. We might be kinda late. You can go right ahead. We will meet you there!"

"OK!"

With the boys

" HEY TEME! COME ON! THERE IS THIS NEW GIRL I WANT YOU TO MEET AT DINNER! SHE'S REALLY NICE! AND REALLY PRETTY!" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe. Do you have to be so loud? Plus, she might be another fangirl." Sasuke replied.

" Why do you think every girl is like that?"

"Because they are. Right Neji?"

"Hn." He nodded in agreement," Do you wonder how Hinata and me are even related. I mean she is so smart but the way she stutters and the way she dresses." Neji grunted.

"Well, it's annoying and stuff, but she is your cousin, Hyuga. " Sasuke replied.

"Yup. Same here !" Naruto yelled.

" Now, let's go meet the new girl!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

"Or fangirl…" Sasuke mummered.

"Zzzzzzzz." Those belonged to the lazy bum, Shikamaru.

" NARA! WAKE UP!!" Naruto yelled.

" Hn. Troublesome." He got up and they left the room.

With Sakura and Hinata

" Hinata! YOU LOOK AWESOME! " Sakura praised her work.

Hinata was wearing a blue babydoll top, white khakis, and some FOB blue pumas. She had a blue White Fendi bag, and some white Prada sunglasses. Her hair was long so she put it in a high pony tale.

"Thank you, SAKURA-CHAN! FOR EVERYTHING!" Hinata teared up a little.

" No,no. It's ok! " Sakura hugged her, "lets go!"


	2. Ramen Paradise

A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

At the Ramen Paradise

Sakura and Hinata walked into Ramen Paradise and tried looking for Naruto.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Over here!" Naruto waved.

"FOREHEAD-GIRL!" a girl with blonde hair approached from behind.

" INO-PIG!"

"Oh.My.GOD! It has been so long!" Ino hugged her, and took a seat next to Shikamaru. The group looked at them questioned, Sasuke took a glance at her.

'Hmmm…not bad, the dobe was right she is pretty.'

' **WELL… She IS HOT!' **

' Wait. Where did you come from?'

' **VACATION!'**

' Well, WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY!'

' **Whatever…'**

"Oi! Sakura-chan, who do you have with you?" Naruto asked with a questioning expression on his face.

" WOW! What friends you guys are!" she said sarcastically," This is Hinata Hyuga!"

Neji choked, Ino dropped her shopping bags, Sasuke was shocked, but he didn't show it, Tenten dropped her water, Shikamaru woke up, Naruto fell backwards.

" No, really, Sakura!" Neji asked shocked.

" Yuppers. Show them Hinata." Hinata took off her sunglasses and removed any strings of hair around her face, " Hi! Guys, wow, I can't believe you didn't recognize me! Well, I don't blame you, I couldn't recognize myself either." She told them. Everyone literally fell out of their chairs. Everyone was surprised and shocked, the only thing that ran through their heads was, HOW? Cause, everyone tried to help her stop stuttering and dress better, but she wouldn't give in. Ino bought her a expensive red dress, but Hinata said it wasn't her style.

" HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Everyone asked.

" Well, encouraging words, helped a lot." Sakura winked at Hinata.

" THANK YOU!!" They appreciated," You don't know how long we longed for this day!"

"Um… Okay? It wasn't that hard." Sakura said, shrugging it off like it was nothing.

Naruto's stomach growled, as everyone sighed.

" Oh! Sakura! Sorry, but let me introduce everyone to you." Naruto realized.

" GUYS! THIS IS SAKURA HARUNO!"

"Dobe. We know that."

" Whatever! Urgh! Oh, by the way, that's my best friend, Teme! Lazy over there is Shikamaru, and this is Hyuga, the one with long hair."

"Yo!" Shikamaru greeted.

"What's up?" Neji greeted.

"Hn." Sasuke greeted, thinking she was a fangirl.

" Hey! What does 'hn' mean?" Sakura asked politely.

' Dude! This guy is kawaii!' (**A/N: CUTE!) **Sakura thought.

' **DUDE! HE IS NOT CUTE! HE IS HAWT!' **

' Whatever…'

" So, what does it mean?" She asked curiously.

"Hn."  
" No, really what does it mean?"

"Hn"

"What the hell? That's fuckin annoying!!"

He smirked, his most famous smirk that would make girls melt to the floor, but it didn't have any effect on Sakura.

' **OMG! SO SMEXY!! '**

' _Lady, I can't believe you are me. He is a frickin player! You are so desperate!'_

'**YOU KNOW WHAT- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!' ** Sakura mentally threw her inner self across the room, for the good of the people.

Everyone's attention was on the argument and gulped wanting to see more.

"Naruto, you have weird and crazy friends, but this one tops them all." Sasuke commented.

" WHAT?" Sakura short tempered self started to grow.

" I mean pink hair? Come on, is that even possible?"

" Well, you shouldn't be talking. You have hair shaped like a chicken's ass!"

" Self-centered!"  
"Bastard"

" Snobby!"

" ICE COLD JERK! URGH!! I BEEN HERE FOR ABOUT 15 MINUTES AND I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

" WELL, I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO LIKE ME!"

SLAP!!

GASPS filled the area.

" OMFG! SASUKE-KUN! DID THAT BITCH HURT YOU?" A girl with the tightest shirt on came running towards him.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY SASUKE-KUN!" Another girl screeched.

" NO. NO.NO! SASUKE- KUN!! Let me make it all better."

" GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!" Sasuke yelled, the one thing he hates are fan girls. The girls gave him kisses and ran for the door.

" This is war, Haruno." Sasuke sent her a death glare.

" OH NO! I AM SOOO SCARED!" She acted sarcastically, " I'm out of here! " She walked out.

"OH NO! This can't be good. Someone sticking up to Sasuke the school's heartthrob, is seriously going to be in trouble." Ino commented, and ran after her,"BYE! GOT TO GO!"

"Yeah, me, too. Bye Neji!" Tenten waved and headed out,

"Yeah… urg… Bye, Naruto-kun!" She was about to go something until…

"Hinata, I like the way you changed. BELIEVE IT!" Naruto told her. Her long life crush just told her something that she was waiting for since kindergarten. He blushed, causing her to blush even more. " Ummm… Okay. Bye Naruto-kun!" And she ran out the door, catching up to the rest.

Soon, they all turn to the young Uchiha ( Sasuke. That's his last name.) "What are you planning, Uchiha?" Neji asked curious.

" You'll see." Sasuke replied coolly.

" Hm… She's feisty. This will be interesting." Sasuke commented.

"eh.Troublesome." Shikamaru broke in.

" Teme' Don't hurt her so much. Cause she's Hinata's friend." Naruto demanded, making Neji growled.

"Oops. Sorry, I mean she has changed for the better. I kinda have a crush on her. I been having a crush on her, but now my crush has gone deeper for her." Naruto explained.

BONK!

Neji bonked Naruto with his fist, making Naruto fall to the floor.


	3. Troubled Morning

A/N : I Don't OWN NARUTO

A/N : I Don't OWN NARUTO! Geez!

MORNING- SAKURA'S DORM

"UCHIHA!!" SAKURA SCREAMED HER HEAD OFF.

"NARUTO!!" HINATA SCREAMED NEXT.

Sasuke's dorm

" Sweet sound of revenge." Sasuke whispered.

"Um… Sasuke. What did you do?" Naruto asked worried.

" Something…" He replied.

BAM!!

" URGH!! UCHIHA!!" Sakura banged the door opened, totally pissed and soaking wet.

"This morning I turned on the sink. And it sprayed me. I flush the toilet the shower turned on. And I TURN ON MY Hair dryer, and blue paint came out!! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!!"

All he did was chuckle.

'_Humph.Teme. Chuckling, that's not like teme.'_ Naruto thought and grinned slyly. _'He likes her!'_

" UCHIHA!! FIX IT!!" She yelled, " NOW!!"

He got up and smirked as she left her in his dorm heading for hers.

Sakura's Dorm

Sakura stared at her clock, as Sasuke fixed the bathroom. She spent that time picking out her outfit. " Here, Happy?" Sasuke huffed.

"Very. Now, I have to get ready. So OUT!!" She screamed, while pushing him out her dorm. He smirked and headed out.

" THIS IS SO ON, UCHIHA!!" Sakura shouted angrily.

She quickly took a shower and got ready for school, leaving Hinata in an OMG moment as Hinata looked at Sakura.

" Let's go Sakura. Let's see what you have." Hinata scanned over Sakura's schedule.

1st period- Advanced math- Kakashi 7:30 –9:00 Everyone

2nd period- Science- Orochimaru 9:00-9:45 Sasuke, Ino, Neji

3rd period- History- Asuma 9:45-10:30 . Ino, Tenten, Hinata

Lunch 10:30-11:30

Free period 11:30- 1:30

P.E-Gai 1:30- 2:30 Everyone

4th period-music- Kurenai 2:30- 4:30 Everyone

End of the day

"Sakura! You have a lot of classes with us!" Hinata exclaimed. Sakura out on a little smile while putting on her mascara and a dash of lip gloss. " So… How do I look?" Sakura asked stepping out of the bathroom.

She was wearing a blue mini skirt, a white blouse with a blue denim jacket that stopped in the middle of her body. She put on some blue denim flats and a blue pendent in her hair. Her hair was in blue highlights ( Cuz of Sasuke, so she made it look better.)

"WOW! Sakura. Great first impression." Hinata said in awe. "Thanks. Your turn. Go change!" Sakura told her. Seconds later, Hinata was out.

Hinata was wearing a white skirt and a light blue polo, and white flats. A denim blue hat, Her hair was down. She put on a dash of lipgloss and a dash of mascara. " So… What do you think?"

"Learned from the best. " Sakura giggled.

"Um… Sakura, it's 7:35. We should be running. " Hinata informed grabbing her abercrombie messenger bag.

" HOLY SHIT!!" Sakura grabbed her pink I-pod nano, pink apple labtop, and stuffed it into her pink and white messenger bag that said " Pinkies know how to have fun!" She got it custom made at American Eagle Outfitters. They started running for it, but in skirts they didn't make much progress. Just then…

" INO MARRY ME!!"

" TENTEN BE MINE'S "

Just then they saw Tenten and Ino running for their lives. " LOOK HINATA AND SAKURA!! GET THEM!!" Some fanboys yelled.

" HOLY CRAP!! RUN!!" Sakura and Hinata yelled running and later joined in with Ino and Tenten.

Tenten was wearing army camoflage khakis, a envy green shirt, green converse, and her hair was in the usual two buns.

Ino was wearing a purple V-neck tank and a blue denim mini skirt. With purple flats. Here hair was down and and blowing in the air.

Soon, all of them ran so fast you could hardly see them. Soon, they pounced into their first period classroom, shut the door ASAP, locked it, and collapsed panting on the floor. " God, that was like murder. That kid almost like molested me!" Ino screeched, not noticing the class staring at them.

" Girls, to your seats, except you, Sakura Haruno, am I correct?"

" Hai."

"Introduce yourself."

"Um… ok. I am Sakura Haruno. I love boys, shopping, and singing, you know the usual girl stuff.I have many hates and I loathe so many things."

The class was silent until a guy with brown hair and dark chocolate eyes, stood up and shouted,

" YOUR HOT!"

Sakura giggled and winked in a flirty matter. Sasuke clenched his fist as his blood started to boil.

'_Why am I feeling this way? What kind of feeling is this?' _Sasuke thought, rubbing his temples.

' **Aa. Uchiha, this is a new feeling to you. Well I think someone is in love.'**

'_NO! I am not in love with her!'_

' **Do you want me to spell it out to you. L.O.V.E. '**

'_No, No, No!! It can't be! My pride!! My reputation!"_

' **Silly, Silly, little boy. Just as I expected from a little Uchiha. GROW UP! '**

" Ok, you may sit next to…" Kakashi scanned the room for empty seats, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura's world just crushed as she had fake anime tears and collapsed on the floor. "Damn." She mentally cursed.

" Are you okay?" Kakashi asked looking at her pale face, like she just had seen a ghost.

"Y-yeah. I mean yes sir." She straighten up and walked next to the Uchiha. Which means TOTURE aka His worst nightmare/enemy.

' Urgh! I HAVE TO SIT NEXT TO HIM!! CAN MY DAY GET ANY WORST?' She thought in anger.

" Sakura…psst." Ino pssted.

"What?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you have a child, it's going around the school."

"WHAT THE HECK!? Who did you get that from?"

" I overheard from Sasuke's fan girls. They were like squealing it."

"Urgh. Stupid girls, need to get a LIFE!"

Sasuke was listening to their conversation. He looked at her up and down, and blushed as he saw a little cleavage from her chest area.

" Sakura! YOU HAVE A KID!!" A blonde girl shouted, shooting her a get-away-from-my- man look.

"OMFG! This is happening because they "supposedly" thought I was flirting with this stupid self-centered bastard!" Sakura said using air quotes.

" Class, do what ever. Just don't break anything." The teacher smiled and took out an Icha Icha Paradise book.

'_Gawd! This guy is a major pervert! How is he a teacher?'_ Sakura eye twitched.

She got over it in a couple of minutes and took out her laptop. She signed on KIM (Kohona Instant Messenger.)

_Pinkyasian101- has just signed on. (Sakura)_

_Pink4ever- has just signed on (Yumi)_

_Pink4ever- Ahhhh! OMG! HI! _

A huge ding sounded through the classroom, and it got everyone's attention.

"It might be the baby's father." A Sasuke fangirl mumbled as another agreed.

_Pinkyasian101- YUMI THAT GOT EVERYONE'S ATTENTION!_

_Pink4ever-Hey that isn't my fault, you're the one who forgot to turn off the volume._

_Pinkyasian101- :P ! Whatever. OMG! Guess what?_

_Pink4ever-What?_

_Pinkyasian101- Today is like my worst first day ever. I think I wanna go back to the other school. But know Mom's like "You have to go or else, you have to drop out." Gawd! We could have been so famous. The USA! Awesomeness owns that place. _

_Pink4ever- I know people here are way too slow. I swear. We are like so famous in America._

_Pinkyasian101-w8_

Sakura looked behind her to find a bunch of her nosy friends in her chat!

" WTH! CAN A GIRL TALK TO HER SISTER!?" Sakura yelled.

" Whoa! You're famous?" Naruto asked.

_Pinkyasian101-yuppers.Way Slow!_

"Hey I am not slow." Naruto disagreed.

"Have you ever heard of the "Pink Sisters?"

Everyone shook their heads. Sakura had an anime sweat drop on her head.

" Humph. I know I have been to Kohona once. Ahhh! Ok. Ino you are up to date with entertainment. Right?"

Ino nodded her head.

" The biggest latest celebrity break up was with who?" Sakura asked getting to a point.

" OH! That's easy, it was with Joe Jonas and Sakura Haruno." Ino froze as everyone else did.

"OMG! JOE JONES! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I LOVE HIM! IS HE A GOOD KISSER? How is Nick? Girl you have to take me with you!!" Ino screeched.

The boys were totally speechless.

" Did you know my sister dated Nick Jonas so you should ask her some questions!" Sakura smirked," Okay, let me go back to my chat!"

Everyone's eyes stared at the chat.

_Pinkyasian101- ok! I am so back. Ino knows who we are. Hey when do you have music? _

_Pink4ever- last period and I have free period after lunch. DON'T EAT CHEESE! WE HAVE TO WRITE A SONG ASAP! OR ELSE._

_Pinkyasian101-Ums… Free Period, meet in like the music room or something. During music I heard we were like suppose to sing. Do you have lunch after 3__rd__ period?_

_Pink4ever- Ummm…yeah! GAWD! THIS IS LIKE THE BEST DAY EVER!! THIS TASHI UCHIHA IS FRICKIN HAWT. I HAVE A CRUSH HIM!!_

_Pinkyasian101- OMG! A UCHIHA IS SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO ME! DAMN. HE IS FRICKIN ANNOYING. W8!!_

_Pink4ever- gtg. Meet after lunch and music_

_Pink4ever has signed off_

_Pinkyasian101 has signed off_

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG!!

(**A/N: I am skipping time to lunch.)**

Now, it is lunch. The day went by pretty fast. Now the girls ( Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.) were sitting at their table.

" Urgh! I can't eat this!" Sakura groaned staring at her chocolate cake.

"Why did you get it?" Tenten looked at her questionly.

" I'm weak." Sakura sighed," If I was caught eating this, my manager would kill."

They looked at her tray, 3 pieces of celery, 3 pieces of sushi, and chocolate pudding.

" And chocolate pudding?"

" Well, you see I lo- URGH! UCHIHA!" Sakura screamed as he took her chocolate pudding, " Give it, NOW! OR You will regret it! " He grabbed his spoon and scooped a glob of it.

" DON'T YOU DARE!" She watched in fear.

" Mmm… Chocolate is so good." He expressed in a sexy tone, eating it.

" Ahhhhhhh! You are going to die! HEY GIRLS! SASUKE UCHIHA IS SHARING HIS CHOCOLATE PUDDING!!" Sakura shouted through the cafeteria. Suddenly, a whole crowd of girls ran towards him.

" Sasuke-kun pick me."

" I wanna be fed!!"

" SASUKE-KUN!"

He sent her a death glare and started running. Sakura sat down in her seat and stared at her chocolate cake.

" Sakura?" Tenten tried to get her.

"…"

" SAKURA!!"

"Huh? WHAT? WHEN?" She realized she was thinking about.

" A penny for your thoughts?" Hinata asked.

"I just realized that my sister likes TASHI UCHIHA, THAT BASTARD'S BROTHER!!"

" Awwwwwwwwwws." The rest of the girls "awed,"

" How is that "Awwwwwwww" that means we have to be friends. You know what, since I am the big sister I have to support her." Sakura sighed.

" WOW! " The rest gasped.

BRINnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnG!

"Ummm… Sakura, do you want your chocolate cake?" Naruto asked.

" Here. Whatever." She slid it to him and walked into an empty music room.


	4. Music room

A/N : I Don't OWN NARUTO

A/N : I Don't OWN NARUTO! Geez!

Music Room

" Hey Sakura!" Yumi hugged.

"Hey Yumi. Oh, did you know that someone is spreading a rumor saying I have a child?"

" Ewwwwwwww… Forget it. Just a hater spreading rumors."

Sasuke

'_Finally I lost them.'_

" SASUKE!" A little boy hugged him.

" Hi Tashi." Sasuke hugged back," What are you doing here?"

"Um…Ah… Just walking?" Tashi hesitated.

" Who is it this time?" Sasuke asked smirking.

" Her…" Tashi pointed in the music room at the younger pinkette.

"Oh, Wait! Sakura sister?" Sasuke asked.

" Oh, you know her sister?" Tashi asked. Sasuke nodded and blushed a little.

" Ooooo… Someone likes her…." Tashi teased and listened through the door with Sasuke.

In the Music Room

" Humph. So you like him?" Yumi asked.

"Him. Who is him?"

" SASUKE."

"I don't know. There's just something about him I like. Through all his "jerk" attitudes there is something in him. He's different"

" Wow! OK. Whatever. Tashi is so yummy."

" What? Ok, girly, you got it bad!" Sakura teased.

"Humph. Whatever. Let's just sing."

" I wanna sing that song dirty." Sakura stuck her tongue at Yumi.

" Oooo… I love when we dance to that song. We show what we got." Yumi cheered.

" Wow. I bet you wanna show your curves to Tashi." Sakura teased.

"Like you don't with Sasuke."

" Please. I am not desperate."

Outside the Music room

Tashi and Sasuke were thinking bad thoughts ( Perverted.)

' _I wonder what's under her shirt.'_ Tashi wondered.

' _Humph. I wonder what size she is…_' Sasuke thought.

Inside the music room

Sakura and Yumi were discussing and talking about songs, fame, and BOYS!!

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggg!!

" Okay. Imma sing whatever I want. Maybe one of our songs." Sakura grabbed her messenger bag and headed out.

"Whatever. Bye."

"Good luck with Tashi."

" Whatever."


	5. PE

A/N: I Don't own Naruto

A/N: I Don't own Naruto!

P.E

Sakura arrived, got her gym uniform, and went to the girl's changing room.

The uniform consisted of red short shorts, and a white wife beater. She put it on and put her hair in a high ponytail, then walked out.

She walked out shyly, not wanting to get attention. Wolf whistles roamed the gym.

" God! Tenten you think this is to showy?" Sakura asked trying to cover it.

" Nah! Just on you." She teased.

" Ah!! I don't want an impression of a SLUT!"

" Cool, it Sakura she was just playing." Hinata answered, looking at Naruto checking her out on the benches.

"WARM UP! RUNNING THE TRACK, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Gai yelled.

All the girls groaned and ran outside except Tenten and Sakura. The boys ran out there and except Sasuke and Neji.

" Awww… the girls can't run?" Sasuke teased.

"DAMN It I CAN RUN AND I BET I CAN BEAT YOUR PATHETIC ASS!" Sakura said getting fed up.

" Chayah right." Sasuke smirked.

" Why the heck are you so full of yourself thinking the same thing of every girl? I AM FRICKIN DIFFERENT FROM FANGIRLS."

" I know you are."

" Whatever. Tenten I want a challenge."

"Okay, but if you don't know that I am the fastest runner in this school, for girls. Holding 1st place with 6 minutes for a mile." Tenten warned.

" Whatever. As if I can run faster than you." Sakura boasted, wanting to start a challenge.

" Really? YOU ARE SO ON!" Tenten took the challenge.

" Ok. But we still have to be friends, win or lose. Ok?"

" OK!"

"Whatever. Neji, Sasuke.Time us and watch." Sakura tightened her ponytail.

They made their way down the track, with Sasuke and Neji following behind.

" Ready"

"Set!"

"GO!"

A whistle blew.

Tenten sprinted herself so fast down the track, while Sakura just jogged.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SAKURA?" Sasuke yelled. She flashed him a smile and sprinted herself down the track surpassing Tenten by a lot. Now, Tenten and Sakura were head to head. Sakura saw the finish line and sprinted so fast you could hardly see her.

" SAKURA IS THE WINNER!" Neji announced," 4 minutes and 30 seconds. A SCHOOL RECORD!" Tenten stared at the ground in defeat.

" Awwwws…Tenten it's okay. Sorry, but I wanted to prove myself to you. So you aren't the only sporty chick." Sakura smiled and looked at Tenten. Tenten giggled and turned into a laughing session.

" Awwwws… Thanks Sakura! I love you like a sista."

"Awwwws…You is my favorite asian! Well, you Ino and Hinata the same." Sakura hugged.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG!


	6. Music Class

A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Music Class

Everyone entered the music theater. " Sakura! OVER HERE!" Ino waved.

Sakura made her way over.

"Sakura HARUNO!!" The teacher called.

" Yeah!"

" WOW! A superstar in our music class."

Karin (Leader of the Sasuke fanclub.) and her fanclub's mouth dropped open and stared. Sakura giggled and nodded.

" Where is your sister?" The teacher asked.

" HERE!" Yumi just walked in the door.

" Will, you do us a performance?"

They nodded and got on stage.

" Can we do a dress change?" Kurenai nodded.

Soon, Sakura and Yumi walked out on stage.

Sakura was wearing a white and pink school girl skirt with a chain of a pink heart on the side. A white halter top with pink cherry blossoms on the side, and pink high pumps.

Yumi came out with a black denim mini skirt, and a white tank with a black jacket that came down to the middle of her body. And white pumps.

Boys whistled and girls screamed realizing who they were, well except the Sasuke fan club.

" I would like to dedicate this song to the Sasuke fan club who made up that rumor that I had a kid. Well, so not true, I am actually a virgin." Sakura glared at them and signaling Yumi to go back stage.

" Music! And hit it!" Sakura demanded.

_Ah-oh, Ah-oh, Ah-oh x2_

Listen up girls, pay attention  
Take some notes on the things I'm about to mention  
Sick and tired of the gossip and the drama  
Heard it's coming straight from you

Just a young girl with ambition  
Not looking for a fight or competition  
There you go telling lies, spreading rumors  
Of the things that just ain't true

This is rumor control  
And I'm calling you out just to let you know  
This is rumor control  
Fed up with deception so won't you listen

No more secrets  
Your lies are so obscene  
Can't live my life with all these drama queens  
All these whispers, dirty looks becoming more then I can take  
I've come to realize I'm never gonna please you  
I'll tighten up my crew so another race through  
All the scandal and envy, betrayal  
You girls are just to fake

This is rumor control  
And I'm calling you out just to let you know  
This is rumor control  
Fed up with deception so won't you listen

This is rumor control  
And I'm calling you out just to let you know  
This is rumor control

Ah-oh, Ah-oh, Ah-oh x2

Sweetie it's easy to see  
Stepping all over my feet  
You couldn't dance for your life  
Trying to flow with my mike  
Baby I'm keeping it tight  
I know he's keeping it right  
Here we roll with no doubt, no fear  
Still clear so take notes  
Writing for life, right till I die  
Tossing them up, head to the sky  
HATER!  
Keep it real, we taking them higher  
And bring in the fire  
You can't deny her  
The devil's a liar  
And taking my closer  
They talking but so what  
Well here comes the beat up  
Keeping my feet up  
Who's staging the shots now?  
She's got the heat now  
We're kids to the street now

This is rumor control x5

Ah-oh

This is rumor control

Ah-oh

This is rumor control

**(A/N: I don't own this song. It is by Jordyn Taylor- Rumor Control ********)**

Everyone stared at the shocked faces of the Sasuke Fan club. Sasuke smirked and continued staring at how fine Sakura looked.

" Ok… Um… Yumi, your turn!" Sakura gave the microphone to her sister.

" Ok…So… Imma sing now." Yumi shrugged, because she was dedicating it to Tashi.

" I am going this song to one special boy I like…in here." Boys started getting mad, well her age type boys. Tashi blushed and looked down. Sasuke smirked and thought about the discussion that the sisters had in the music room.

_Flashback_

" _Wow! OK. Whatever. Tashi is so yummy."_

" _What? Ok, girly, you got it bad!" Sakura teased._

"_Humph. Whatever. Let's just sing."_

" _I wanna sing that song dirty." Sakura stuck her tongue at Yumi. _

" _Oooo… I love when we dance to that song. We show what we got." Yumi cheered._

" _Wow. I bet you wanna show your curves to Tashi." Sakura teased._

"_Like you don't with Sasuke."_

" _Please. I am not desperate." _

_End of Flashback_

Sasuke blushed at that moment.

"_((If ya like... kisses really like... if ya wanna like... that'll be alright... I wanna be ya gurl...I wanna be ya gurl...))_

something about you I can't explain...  
and boy I can't deny as I seen you walking by...  
It's your smile that caught my eye,  
no intentions on hesitate and this I know for sure I can't let you go...

I got to make ya(make ya)  
feel it(feel it)  
Pressure(pressure)  
Building(building) up  
I don't play the game to lose, something that I aim to prove  
I'm what's missing(missing)...pay attention.. please don't question!!  
boy just listen up.. I just want to say,I know

Even though I ain't your gurl... lemme make that choice for you  
I, I know... I, I know I want you...  
Even though I ain't ya gurl... lemme make the choice for you... I, I know... I, I know I want you

And I can seriously say I'm so amazed and I love...  
your swagger. Your style. Your walk... how you whisper when you talk... I'm not trying to play no games... hear me when I say I know I can't let you go

I got to make ya(make ya)  
feel it(feel it)  
Pressure(pressure)  
Building(building) up  
I don't play the game to lose, something that I aim to prove  
I'm what's missing(missing) pay attention... Please don't question!!  
boy just listen up... I just want to say,I know

Even though I ain't your gurl... lemme make that choice for you  
I, I know... I, I know I want you...  
Even though I ain't ya gurl... lemme make the choice for you... I, I know... I, I know I want you

If ya like... kisses really like... if ya wanna like... that'll be alright... I wanna be ya gurl...  
(Oooh, c'mon and make my dreams come true)

If ya like... kisses really like... if ya wanna like... that'll be alright... I wanna be ya gurl..." Yumi sang. 

Applause broke the room. Yumi bowed and went down the stair reuniting with her sister.

" Yumi, I have to do something. Give me just a sec. Ok. So wait." She told her and headed towards her friends.

Sakura

"Sasuke. Can I talk to you?" Sakura asked. The rest followed with their ears.

"Ooooooooooooooooo…" Ino shouted.

" So troublesome."

"I AM NOT TROUBLESOME YOU LAZY BUM!" Ino jumped on him banging his head.

" Ahhh! So troublesome!"

Sasuke followed Sakura.

Sasuke and Sakura

" I knew you couldn't resist me." Sasuke smirked.

" Urgh! No that's not why I called you here. Mr. Cocky."

" Then, why?" He asked with a little disappointment in his voice.

" Well, about your little brother… Does he like my sister?"

" Well… I would tell you if you do one thing for me."

" Urgh! Ok. What?"

" Go out with me, once. "

" Um… never mind, then." Sakura rejected.

" Whatever, you know you want me."

" So cocky, Uchiha."

" Hn."

" Can we at least make a truce you know be friends?"

" Hn." He nodded.

" Yays. Ok. Bye, Uchiha." She walked off.

'_I like him, humph. Let's see for a couple more weeks or months.'_


	7. Clubbing

A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

2 weeks later ,Friday, After School

Sakura and her group were under a Sakura tree.

" Urgh! Everyone's dressing up like me!!" Sakura screamed in frustration," I HAVE TO GO SHOPPING! Or get more clothes."

" Don't worry, Saki just ignore them." Hinata comforted.

" OH! LET'S HAVE A SLEEPOVER AT FOREHEAD GIRL'S HOUSE!" Ino shouted.

"YEAH!" Tenten agreed.

"Wha-Wait! What? Why my house? I don't trust you people you might steal my stuff. Especially INO! Plus I have to do stuff!" Sakura said.

" Gawd! Sakura what do you do on Saturdays?" Tenten asked.

" I volunteer at the soup kitchen, and I have to sort my closet for donations." Sakura explained.

" Whatever. Only one night. Please." Ino pouted.

" No! Stop! Goshes! Joe does it better then you!"

Her pout went deeper into a puppy dogface.

" URGH! Oh. Fine." Sakura sighed in defeat, " But me and my sister were suppose to go to that club on campus."

" Fine. We will go there and then go to Sakura's house! Meet you guys at 7ish. Bye!" Ino commented and ran to her dorm.

" Hey Sakura are boys invited?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. Whatever." Sakura sighed and walked off.

Clubbin…Fight?

"Urgh! SAKURA IS NOT HERE!! I TOLD HER to be here!" Ino whined.

" GIVE IT UP TO PINK SISTERS!"

Sakura came out with black denim short shorts, and so red leggings, a red strapless tube top with a black jacket stopping at the middle of her body with red-strapped heels, gold hoop earrings and bangles. She also wore a black hat with an "S" in the middle.

Yumi came out with a blue denim mini skirt, a pink halter, and hoop earrings. Also wearing pink 2-inch heels, and a black hat with the letter "Y" in the middle.

_Sakura _

_Uh…Yeah… Come all my boys…I'm doing you all a favor._

_Yumi_

_Oh… Yeah… We number one… So don't be like me._

Yumi and Sakura shook their hips seductively.

"OH." Naruto exclaimed.

"My." Hinata and Neji said.

"GAWD!" Ino and Shikamaru exclaimed in shock. Tashi and Sasuke stared at their hips moving seductively.

_(Sakura)__  
Do you, do you  
Do you, do you (Introducing)  
do you, can keep on watching me (Pink sisters)_

Do you, do you  
Do you, do you  
Do you, can keep on watching me

(Sakura)  
Look at me, I know I'm fly(know I'm fly)  
Look at me, you wanna be fly like I  
I'm the truth and the truth don't lie

(Yumi)  
Gimme 10 feet chick

(Yumi)  
Now add another 5

(Sakura -Yumi)  
If I had a stiff one  
You'd be all on that (I'm on fire)  
I put hot on the map  
'Cause I'll be the one that you wanna be like(Oh,oh,oh,oh)  
Yeah you wanna be like me

Everything she do is like me  
From her head to her feet, like me  
Trying to talk like me  
Trying to walk like me  
Trying to get all the boys in the club like me

Everything she be is like me  
Trying to imitate me  
trying to look like me  
Trying to act like me  
Trying to get on the floor and shake her ass like me

(Sakura)  
Look at me, you know I'm hot (Know I'm hot)  
Look at me, but you wish you had my spot

(Yumi )  
You can't, chick, but I'mma let you try

(Sakura)  
To get on my level, level, get on my level tonight

(Yumi)  
If I had a stiff one  
You'd be all on that (I'm on fire)  
I put hot on the map  
'Cause I be the one that you wanna be like (Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Yeah you wanna be like me

Everything she do is like me (Like me)  
From her head to her feet, like me  
Trying to talk like me  
Trying to walk like me  
Trying to get all the boys in the club like me

Everything she be is like me (Like me, woah)  
Trying to imitate me  
Trying to look like me  
Trying to act like me  
Trying to get on the floor and shake her ass like me

(Sakura)  
Ah, ah  
She wish she was fine  
Ah, ah  
She wish she was dime like me  
'Cause I'm a hottie and this a party  
She wish she was me and that's too bad

(Sakura)  
Oh  
She wish she was bad  
Oh oh  
She wish she that she had it, all the boys like me  
It ain't easy being meezy baby

Everything she do is like me (Everything she do)  
From her head to her feet, like me (Oh yeah)  
She's trying to talk like me  
Trying to walk like me  
Trying to get all the boys in the club like me

Everything she be is like me (Like me, like me, like me)  
Trying to imitate me  
She trying to look like me  
Trying to act like me  
Trying to get on the floor and shake her ass like me

(Sakura-Yumi)  
Ah, ah  
She wish she was fine  
Ah, ah  
She wish she was a dime like me  
'Cause I'm a hottie and this a party  
She wish she was me and that's too bad

Do you, do you  
Do you, do you  
Do you, can keep on watching me

Do you, do you  
Do you, do you  
Do you, can keep on watching me  
ooh 

**( A/N: This is called Like me by Girlicious!)**

Everyone stared and then a bunch of fanboys screaming their names. Ino and the girls squealed at how good they were. Sasuke and Tashi were speechless.

"Neji, you want to dance?" Tenten asked," Please?"

" Okay." He responded and went on the dance floor with Tenten. The truth is that Neji had a huge crush on Tenten for a long time.

Sakura came down from backstage and reunited with her group as Yumi reunited with hers. Everyone was watching Tenten and Neji dance. Sakura smirked.

'_Hm…So he likes her. Lemme do them a favor.' _

Ino was admiring Shikamaru and his laid back style.

'_Oooo…So, Ino likes Shikamaru. I got this under control.' _Sakura thought.

" Ummms…I have to use the restroom! Yeah! The restroom." Sakura ran towards the bathroom.

"GET AWAY FROM TASHI YOU BITCH!" A girl with green hair screamed.

SLAP!

Sakura ran to her sister's aid. Sakura punched her across the face.

"Ahhhh! My face. My beautiful face."

"Psh. You sure about that? Maybe if I kept hitting you, your face might have gone back to shape." Sakura dissed.

" You! You! BITCH!" The girl screamed. Soon, Karin came. " WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?" She shouted at Sakura.

" I didn't do shit! Ok. So stop bitching around." Sakura screamed. Tashi came to Yumi's aid. Karin pounced on Sakura causing her to fall on the floor.

"I am not a black belt for nothing." Sakura switched the roles, "So, I suggest you listen up bitch get up and stop."

"Why the crap would I do that? I am not STUPID!" Karin shouted and slapped her.

Sasuke watched his love and the person he hated fight.

"Or are you?" Sakura questioned smartly and punched her in the gut causing Karin to fly over. Sakura was about to like frickin beat the crap out of Karin until Sasuke held her back. " SASUKE LET ME GO!!" Sakura yelled, squrimming from his grip.

"Sakura, calm down." Sasuke whispered in her ear. Her tension with Karin faded and she loosened up." Thanks, Sasuke."

" GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SASUKE-KUN!" Karin screeched and slapped Sakura.

" OH, NO you didn't tric!" Sakura stomped on Sasuke's foot causing him to let go and she did a spinning hook kick to Karin's head making her stumble across the club. " Let's go, Yumi, before I mess this Tric up." Sakura signaled Yumi. Yumi did what she was told and the group followed . Sakura and Yumi got into their Red Ferrari Scaglietti. Sasuke and Tashi got into their black Maserati Granturismo S. Naruto and Hinata in orange Lamborginni. Ino and Shikamaru got into his blue Porshe Boxer S. Tenten and Neji got into his Red Porshe Boxer RS. Their destination… Sakura's house.


	8. Sakura's sleepover

A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Sakura's sleepover 

They arrived at the Haruno Mansion. The house was huge, white and amazing. The landscaping, color, and warmth was amazing. The gate blocked them but Sakura opened them as soon as possible. And the sports cars parked in order. Sakura and her crew walked into the house and were greeted by Tami, their secretary.

" Hello, Sakura, Yumi!" Tami hugged.

" Awws… Hi, Tami!" Sakura and Yumi hugged. " Ok, Kasmi ( Their manager.) called in and said to call him as soon as possible." They nodded their heads and walked upstairs as the rest followed. " Oh! The donations are due tomorrow. The private jet is off to the rural areas of Japan, tomorrow. Your parents have their business and they are now partners." Tami gave Sakura and Yumi water bottles. " And they have two sons that are living here going to the same schools as you are . You will be asked to have an engagement with them." Water sprayed everywhere and they responded, " WHAT!!" " Well…um…We-" " That's enough, Tami, you can do whatever." Sakura shooed her off. Her friends stared at them with shocked eyes. Especially, Tashi and Sasuke.

" Okay… umm… Slumber party?" Sakura tried to forget what they just heard.

They all nodded and went into Sakura's room.

"OMG!"

The walls pink with millions of awards, CDs, and pictures of magazines they have been on. " OMG! You have been on Teen Scene!!" Ino shouted bawling her eyes on the cover.

" Ahhhhhhhhhh!! JOE JONAS!! SO SMEXIOUS! " Tenten screamed landing a huge kiss on his face. " Urgh! Tenten I don't want any germs in my ROOM!" Sakura shouted. Hinata opened her closet; all the girls turned their heads. " OH. MY. GOD!" The girls exclaimed speechless. " WHOA!! I WISH THIS WERE MY ROOM!" Ino walked into the closet. It was as big as a one-story house including the basement. Heck, Sakura's closet was 2 stories. " WOW! THIS IS THE CUTEST TOP EVER!" Ino screamed and grabbed it. " You can have it." Sakura told her. " Really?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded her head. " YAY!" Ino screamed and ran to the fitting room.

" Okay. Let me order the sleepover package." Sakura headed out and pressed a button on the wall. " Yes. Sakura?" " Can I have the sleepover package? The one that boys and girls would enjoy." " Yes, Sakura. Oh! Plus, your parents want you to eat dinner with them tomorrow for you and Yumi to meet your fiancées"

" Okay."

" Oh. Someone wants to talk to you."

" Hi Sakura!"

"OMG! Joe! HOW ARE YOU?"

" Nothing much. How is Japan?"

" Great! Can you say hi to a couple of my friends?"

" Sure."

"Tenten, Ino, Hinata. Someone wants to talk to you."

" Who, Who, Who?" They shouted and ran towards Sakura.

" Hi, Tenten. Hi Ino, Hi Hinata," Joe greeted.

" Omg.JOE JONAS JUST SAID MY NAME. Ahhhhhhhhhh." Then they collapsed on the floor.

Shikamaru had an anime sweat drop. Neji sighed, and Naruto ignored it. They were all jealous. Sakura giggled at the girl's reactions and the boy's reactions. " Well, Joe I'll talk to you later. Bye." She hung up the phone. Neji made her way to Tenten and asked her to go somewhere with him.

NejiXTenten

"Yes, Neji?" She followed him out of the room. " Tenten, I know we have been friends for a while now, and I think I come to my senses to say now, that I like you more then a friend." Neji told her. "Ne…Ne-" " Tenten, I understand that if you don't want to be more than frie-" Her lips brushed against his and said, " the truth is that I like you for a very long time." He kissed her and she kissed back. " Come on, let's get back." Neji opened the door and the whole group had their ears to the door. He was like totally pissed as Tenten the same.

" OH, we were just looking for my… aaaa… contact." Ino came up with the excuse.

" Ino, you don't wear contacts." Tenten informed.

" So, you and Neji are together!" Ino replied which made her blush.

Soon, Tami came in with a collection of candy, chocolate, and all the junk food a person could want. The next cart came with ice cream in all flavors, and a bunch of toppings, third cart came with movies, CDs, etc, and the last cart came in with sleeping bag, blankets, and pillows. " Thanks, Tami!" Yumi thanked as Tami walked out.


	9. Sleepover, Songs, and LOVE?

A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Love at a sleepover?

Couple minutes passed… and Tashi was feeding Yumi ice cream. She was giggling every time Tashi got some on her nose and wiped it off. Neji and Tenten were like frickin making out on the couch. Ino and Shikamaru were like flirting with each other. Naruto was making Hinata giggle and laugh. Sakura was watching her sister and Tashi. " They make the cutest couple…" She stared in awe. And then she felt like a 9th wheel so she left the room with a bag of chips and a bottle of water. Nobody really noticed, but Sasuke did and followed her.

She really didn't pay attention so she didn't know she was being followed. She walked into a room filled with instruments and Music items. She sat in a chair and took out a book that said, " Sakura's Songs" She sat in front of a keyboard and started playing. Sasuke just watched through the door crack.

_Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge  
Chikau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak  
Sakura sae kaze no naka de yurete  
Yagate hana wo sakasu yo_

Furidashita nastsu no ame ga  
Namida no yoko wo totta su-tto  
Omoide to DABUru eizou  
Aki no DOROMA saihousou

Doushite onaji you na PANCHI  
Nando mo kurachaun da  
Soredemo mata tatakaun darou  
Sore ga inochi no fushigi

Koi wo shite subete sasage  
Negau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak  
Sakura sae toki no naka de yurete  
Yagate hana wo sakasu yo

Kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de  
Kutsu ga suriheratte ku

Motto kata no chikara nuite  
Kako wa dokoka ni shimatte oke  
Koko kara sou tookunai darou  
Mita koto mo nai keshiki

Tomaranai mune no itami koete  
Motto kimi ni chikazukitai yo  
Hitomawari shite wa modori  
Aoi sora wo zutto tesaguri

Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge  
Chikau koto wa kyou ga saishou no Good day  
Sakura made kaze no naka de yurete  
Sotto kimi ni te wo nobasu yo

Suki de suki de doushiyou mo nai  
Sore to kore to wa kankei nai...

**( A/N: This song is called Sakura Drops by****Utada Hikaru) **

Sasuke was taken away by her voice and her song. " You have a nice voice." Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder.

" S…Sasuke-kun?" She turned around and made eye contact.

" kun, eh?"

" No, that's not what I meant by that!"

He smirked and she turned the other way and blushed. There was a few minutes of silence and then she broke it.

" So… do you really think that?" Sakura asked.

" Yeah."

" How's the song? It's going to be on our Japanese CD."

" Great."

"Thanks Sasuke-kun." She hugged him causing him to blush. _'Humph. A Uchiha blushing. What effect is she casting on me? I wonder if she is the one I am going to be marrying. From what my parents told me the other day, I am getting engaged to someone. Well figure out tomorrow.' He sighed._

"Awww…is a little Sasuke-kun blushing.' She cooed.

"hn." He turned away in blushing.

" It's ok, Sasuke-kun.I get it. I know I am awesome, but blushing."

"Hmph. Like you don't want me." He smirked. She blushed and looked away. She look at him and he landed his lips on hers. Her eyes widened and went to normal size, then kissed him back. He licked her bottom lip for entrance, and she granted it. Soon, their tongues were dancing in their mouths, and they broke apart, panting for air.

" Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said curious.

"hn." He said still dazed.

" Does this mean that were… you know together?" She twirled her pink locks in circles.

" Sure, if you want to be."

" Okay? But do you think you should make it more proper?" She teased.

" Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He mummbled, blushing hard.

" What?I don't think I heard you Sasuke?"

" Don't make me repeat myself."

" Oh, so you wouldn't repeat yourself for your future girlfriend?"

"Hn. Maybe."

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

He chuckled abit and just stared at her.

'_Gawd!She looks so hot when she's mad'_

"Sasuke-kun how are we suppose to be together if I have to meet my fincee tomorrow?"

He sighed and said, "Sakura, I have to meet my fincee my parents set me up with tomorrow."

" Same here. Urgh. They're my parents new business partners. And it's at their house! I will object them, hopefully they will understand." Sakura sighed and looked at the keyboard then back at Sasuke with sadness in her eyes. He held her around her waist and whispered, " It's going to be alright, Sakura." She melted in his arms and sat there staring at the floor.

" Uhh…Sasuke I think we should go back." Sakura suggested. He nodded and went back into the room. Everyone was already sleeping and it was 12:30am. The postion was like this… Shikamaru was on Ino's stomach, Tenten's head was on Ino's leg, Neji's head was on Tenten's arm, Naruto was on Neji's stomach, Hinata was hugging Naruto's arm, while Tashi and yumi were on the other side of the room cuddling with each other.

" This is a real Kodak moment!" Sasuke whispered, causing Sakura to giggle. She took out her pink Sony Powershot and took several pictures. She went into her closet to change as Sasuke went to the bathroom to change. Soon, she came out with a white wife beater that had " Sakura" in pink, and pink and white boy shorts from Victoria Secrets. Sasuke was about to have a nosebleed. She giggled and went across the room as Sasuke stared at her lower level of her body thinking dirty thoughts. Sakura could feel a pair of eyes on her lower level of her body, "SASUKE-Kun STOP!" She demanded in a giggling tone. He blushed and sat next to her.

" Sasuke- kun, I will love you no matter what happens." She looked at him.

" Same with you Sakura." He smiled and held her in his arms. Her eyelids were heavy and the next thing you know it she fell a sleep in Sasuke's arms.


	10. SURPRISE!

A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Surprise!

" Okay… you ready?" Ino whispered. Everyone nodded their heads.

SPLASH!!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!! What the hell!!" Sakura screamed.

" What the?" Sasuke glared.

They were cold and soaking wet.

" Awww… did we wake the cute couple?" Tenten cooed.

" Uhh… Duh?" Sakura glared.

" So you guys are like a couple now?" Hinata asked.

" Uh… not really cause we have to meet our fincees later." Sakura informed.

"Oooooooooh…." Everyone 'ohed'

" SO MOVE I HAVE TO TAKE A SHOWER!" Sakura screamed making everyone move in her path as she marched to her closet, and into the bathroom.

" Whoa. Somebody isn't a morning person." Ino informed.

" I HEARD THAT INO!" Sakura screamed from the bathroom.

" Urgh! Move!" Sasuke commanded and of coarse , everyone moved.

" Okay, the couple arent morning people." Naruto exclaimed earning a hit in the head from Sasuke, as he huffed grabbing his clothes, going to the bathroom across the room.

**30 minutes later**

Sasuke was done along time ago, like 20 minutes before that. The gang were eating breakfast already and chatting about stuff while Yumi was in her room sorting out donations and changing into an everyday outfit instead of wearing lounge wear.

Sakura made her way down wearing a white blouse and a black plaid skirt with long black leather boots. White sunglasses and a black and white Chanel bag.

" Hey. Morning guys!" Sakura greeted coming down with 4 of her Chanel luggages.

" Oi. Sakura arent you going to eat anything?" Naruto asked stuffing down his waffles. "Ah… Naruto… let me get to the kitchen first." Sakura said walking down the stairs," TAMI! "

"Yes, Sakura."

" My luggages are on the top for the trip to America and the donations are in those huge red boxes over there." Sakura told Tami. Tami nodded and asked, " What did you give them?"

" The, usual, Baby Phat, Louise Vuitton, South Pole, Express, Dolce and Gabanna, Marc Jacobs, and you know stuff like that."

"Oh, yes. Sakura. They love Dolce and Gabbana." Tami said looking over her clipboard. She signaled a big man to carry the stuff to the cars.

" Oh! Hi! Ryo!"

" Oh! Nice to meet you again, Haruno-sama."

" Don't call me that, it's Sakura, just Sakura."

" Yes, Sakura."

Ryo carried the boxes and just then Yumi came down with her Coach luggages and huge pink boxes.

" Oh! Morning guys! Tami, the pink boxes are donations, and the luggages are for the trip to America. "

" Yes, Yumi."

Tami and Ryo left to put stuff into the cars.

Yumi was wearing a white polo and blue capris with a white Dooney&Brooke bag, some white Tommy Hilfigure sandals, and some blue Prada sunglasses.

**Back to the story…**

Sakura and Yumi went into the kitchen. " Oh, Good morning, Mikki (Their cook/maid) " They greeted.

" Morning, Sakura. Yumi. Do you want me to fix you anything?"

" No, Mikki, it's okay. You can do whatever."

" You girls always say that! At least I can help with something around here."

" Well… Um…I already cleaned my room. Replaced the towels. And washed the laundry…. So there's not really much to do."

" Lady Sakura, I have been in this house for a while and ever since I got here I never did anything."

" So… you really want to do something?" Mikki nodded impatiently.

" Here… Umm… where is it?" Sakura looked in her purse, She took out her check book, wrote a check to Mikki, giving her 1,000 dollars.

" Here, now, you can go shopping. There's something to do."

Everyone was like staring at her with an OMG look on their faces.

" No, I will not accept your money."

" Please, Mikki, do this for me? Go do something nice for yourself. "

" Thank you, Lady Haruno, you are so nice. I am very lucky to be here."

" No problem."

Mikki ran off to do something with her life while Sakura and Yumi got some strawberry yougurt from the fridge.

" Sakura, why did you just give your maid 1,000 dollars?" Shikamaru asked.

" Well, when she was little, she had nothing… so I want her to do something with her life." Sakura smiled.

" Wow, Sakura! I would like to be your maid." Hinata commented. Sakura and the others laughed.

" Sakura! Yumi! Let's go!" Tami yelled.

" Oh! Ok! I have to go, but I have a surprise for you all. Your coming with us!" Yumi screamed.

"Yumi !! OMG! FOR REAL!" Ino shot up from her seat.

" Yes. Come on ! I already called your parents they said it was okay. And I can buy you guys clothes. When I go shopping! Plus, school is off for 3 days for that air conditioning problem."

" YAY! YAY! YAY!" The girls jumped up and down with excitement. "Hurry!" Sakura shouted.

" Oh! Sasuke-kun! Bye. I have to go! Hope you have fun!" Sakura pecked him on the cheek.

" That's not what I wanted." He pouted. She rolled her eyes and pecked him on the lips, and walked away.

"Bye, Tashi-kun!" Yumi hugged and ran out the door catching up to the rest of the group.

" Come on. We have to go." Sasuke and Tashi walked away, " Thank you, Mikki! We have to go now. Sorry for the mess." Tashi shouted walking through the front door,

" No, it's okay. Come Again!" She smiled as she walked out of her room.


	11. Riding in the car

A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

The Ride: Sakura and the rest of the People

"SHOPPING!OMG! AMERICA! OMG! SHOPPING PARADISE! " Ino squealed with excitement.

"Hn. Troublesome woman."

" Hey! At least I'm your troublesome woman, right?"

Shikamaru brushed his lips on hers, as she blushed.

" Okay. We have to go shopping tomorrow, okay." Sakura commanded and looked out the window of the plane.

" Okay." Tenten said, making out with Neji.

Hinata was leaning on Naruto's shoulder.

"Shikamaru! Why cant we be like that?" Ino whined.

"…"

"Shikamaru?"

"…"

"SHIKAMARU!!"

"Huh? Well… you are too special for that stuff."

" Nice save." As he put his arm her and dosed off.


	12. Dinner

A/N : I DON'T OWN NARUTO

A/N : I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Arrival at Dinner

**(A/N: I am skipping time. Sakura and Yumi had to meet their parents at their fincee's house. While, the rest went sightseeing. ******** There is a great explanation.Oh. Sakura and Yumi let them stay in a 5 star hotel while they stay at their parents house. )**

"Mom! Do we really need to wear this blind fold?" Yumi asked blindfolded.

" Yes, dear." Yumi and Sakura sighed.

Okay let me tell you what they're wearing.

Sakura was wearing a long strapless red dress ( To show all her curves.) She wore a silver open toe heels with some diamonds on it. Her hair was in a bun with a little bit of hair sticking out in the front. She wore diamond earrings, necklace, and bracelet.

Yumi wore a strapped green long dress, white open toe heels, and a white pearl necklace, bracelet, and earrings. Her hair was curly at the ends, her bangs were curled inwards.

"Sunaki your daughters look amazing." " Thank you, Mikoto. May we come in?" " Yes, yes of Coarse, Let me go get my sons." Mikoto said running upstairs.

With Sasuke and Tashi

" Mom? Do we really have to wear these blindfolds?" Tashi complained.

" Yes. Now, hurry."

They put it on and headed downstairs .

Sasuke was wearing some nice slacks with a black dress shirt, leaving the top 2 buttons unbuttoned. His hair was the usual except a little flatter.

Tashi was wearing nice slacks, with a light blue dress shirt, leaving 2 buttons unbuttoned.


	13. YOU!

A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

YOU? 

" Please take a seat." Mikoto greeted as everyone else was seated except her sons. They fumbled to get to their seats. This is the order. Fugaku ( Sasuke's and Tashi Father) was the head of the table. Mikoto sitting next to him, Sunaki in front of her , sitting next to Hatashi ( Sakura's and Yumi's father.) Sasuke sitting next to Sakura

(still have their blind folds on.) Tashi sitting next to Yumi ( Also still have blindfolds on.)

"Okay, children, you can take off your blindfolds." The parents suggested.

Sakura removed hers and looked at the boy in front of her in shock. Sasuke removed his and stared at the girl next to him. Tashi and Yumi just were confused.

"Sakura?"

" Sasuke- kun?"

" Yumi?"

" Tashi- kun?"

" OH you children know each other." Sunaki said.

" Um… mom he's my boyfriend." Sakura replied.

"Oooooooo…. So this is going to be easy." Mikoto said.

" Urrr… mom, Tashi is also my boyfriend."

" Oh! This engagement is going to be really easy, then." Sunaki

" Um… mom we only have been dating since yesterday." Sakura informed.

" Okay. I guess we can wait. Right Mikoto?"

" Yes. Wait… After high school." Mikoto said.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke as she ate her salad. Soon, the dinner was over.

" Thank you for the great dinner, Mikoto." Sakura and Yumi complimented, as they collected the plates to wash them.

" Honey, you don't have to do that." Mikoto said.

" No, it's okay. "They collected all the plates and went into the kitchen. Sasuke and Tashi followed behind. Sakura washed as Yumi dried. " Need help?" Sasuke asked.

" Do you guys even know how to wash the dishes?" Sakura asked. " Yeah. We DO know how to wash the dishes. You shouldn't be washing the dishes looking so fine." Sasuke commented. " You're so cocky!" Sakura playfully hit him and giggled. "Come on . Let's go." Sasuke grabbed by the waist and kissed dwon her neck. " Sasuke-kun." She giggled and tried to get out his grip. " Come on, Sa-ku-ra." He teased. She pouted and turned around to look at him. She brushed her lips over his and it turned into a make-out session.

Yumi tugged on Tashi's shirt, wanting to leave. He lead her out and into the living room.

" Oh. Yumi, Honey, it's getting late we have to go." Sunaki told Yumi.

" Tashi, where is your brother?" Mikoto asked.

" With Sakura in the kitchen." Tashi replied.

" Oh, okay. Honey. I'll go get them." Mikoto replied.

Mikoto and walked towards the kitchen.

The Kitchen

" SASUKE-KUN! I WANNA BE FED! " Sakura squealed in a high shrilled fangirl voice, teasing him.

"Urgh! Sakura! Do you have to do that?"

" Yes. Now, I want chocolate pudding."

He chuckled abit. " Sasu-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sakura slipped on water that she didn't see and fell. He let out a full laugh." Urgh! Sasuke you hot self- centered BASTARD!"

" So I'm hot…" He said slyly. " She giggled and nodded innocently. " Here." He scooped up a spoonful of chocolate pudding and placed it in front of her face. She giggled and opened her mouth as he put it in. "Ummm… chocolate is so good." Sakura swallowed it down. He then brushed his lips on her. Her eyes went wide and then went back to normal size. He licked her bottom lip and she granted him. His tongue went around her mouth, tasting the chocolate goodness.

" Sasuke! Sak- Oh my! Am I interupting something here." Mikoto said. They broke apart quickly and blushed looking another direction. " Oh, no. I was about to leave anyways. Thank you. Mrs. Uchiha." Sakura blushed and headed out the door," Bye, Sasuke-kun!" She passed Mikoto. " Bye, Sakura." Sasuke waved. She smiled and headed out the door.

The Talk

" Sasuke, honey. What just happened?" Mikoto asked with a happy tone.

" Nothing, mom."

" Okay. So you are just going to tell me that I walked in here and didn't see anything." Mikoto knitted her eyebrows.

" Yeah."

" I think it's time for the talk. Okay. So let me just say this. When two people really, really love each other, like me and your fath-"

" MOM! I KNOW ABOUT THAT STUFF ALREADY! "

" Oh, Okay, then. She's a keeper. She's not a you know what I mean like those other stars, she has personality, she's very well- mannered, and she has an amazing voice. Have you listened to her music here?"

" Yes. Mom. She's the first girl that I fell into." He blushed, "Good Night." He walked up stairs, took a shower, and went to sleep.


	14. Shop, Shop, Shop!

A/N : I DON'T OWN NARUTO

A/N : I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

SHOPPING TRIP

'_Maybe I should call Sasuke.' _She glanced at her clock…8:30am._'GAWD! Why did I wake up so early.' _

Sakura picked up her pink I-phone and went down stairs in her shorts and white T-shirt. " Morning, Yumi. Is Mom and Dad still sleeping?" Yumi nodded and took out strawberry yougurt.

" Sakura?"

"hn."

" Are we going to pick up everyone?"

" Yeah. So get ready." Yumi ran upstairs with her yougurt.

With Yumi

' _Hmmmm… What should I wear?Tashi's favorite color is… BLUE! Something blue.'_

Yumi raided her luggage. She took out a light blue tank and navy blue capris. She also took out a pair of sea blue sandals. She went took a shower and came out dressed. She grabbed her blue Coach bag and headed downstairs.

With Sakura 

' _I should wear black today. Idk why but I feel like it.' _

Her phone rang and she picked up.

"Hello."

" Oh! Hi Kasmi"

" Yeah. I am in America."

" Concert? Okay. At the Diamond Stadium."

" I'll be there at around 8 pm okay."

" See you then."

" Bye."

Sakura wore a black tube top, a white jean jacket, white jeans, and black pumps. She grabbed her black Chanel bag and head downstairs.

Normal

Ding Ding Ding

Yumi went to open the door. It was 9:30am. " Oh! Hi, Tashi-kun! Sasuke! " Yumi hugged Tashi and let them inside. Sasuke went to wear Sakura. "Yumi, who is it?" Sakura yelled from the kitchen. She felt arms snake around her. " YUMI ! GET OFF OF ME!"

"Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?" Sasuke whispered hotly into her ear.

" Oh. Hi, Sasuke-kun you ready to go?" He nodded and they left. They went into Sasuke's Cadillac.

AT THE 5 STAR HOTEL

Tenten and Neji's room

" NEJI! HURRY UP YOU HAIR OBESSED FREAK!" Tenten screamed as she saw Sasuke's car. " Urgh! Tenten maybe if you didn't mess up my hair I wouldn't have to fix it." Neji retorted. " URGH! STUPID HAIR! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LIKE CUT IT!" Tenten shouted. He gasps. " No just joking. I love your hair!" Tenten exclaimed. " Okay let's go!"

Ino and Shikamaru's room

"SHIKAMARU WAKE UP!! URGH!!" Ino screamed. "Zzzzzzzzzzz."

SPLASH!

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! INO! "

" Awwwww… Did I wake up the little boy?"

" Troublesome woman."

" MY SHOPPING AWAITS ME!! NOW HURRY!" Ino shouted at the poor boy. Shikamaru sighed and got some clothes he bought yesterday from sightseeing, and put them on.

Hinata and Naruto's room

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke and Sakura is here." Hinata told Naruto nicely. "Okay, Hinata-chan. Let's go." Naruto smiled. They closed the room door, locked it and headed out.

With the others

"Finally, Ino-pig! We've been waiting." Sakura exclaimed as she saw her best friend walk out the hotel, dragging Shikamaru out. Sakura giggled, " What happened to him?" " Well. Mr. Lazy-ass wanted to sleep, so I gently poured water on his head, because my shopping awaits me." Ino explained. Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, and Sakura borke out laughing. Sasuke and Neji just smirking. " Okay! In the car." Sakura commanded taking shot gun, while everyone in the back of his Cadillac.

Shopping! Shopping!

"OMG! This is a huge mall! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Ino screamed.

"Okay, Yumi and I have a concert to get to tonight. So I need to be there by 8 so me and Yumi can practice and then perform." Everyone nodded. " So, it's… 10:00am, you guys should be done in at around 5am." Everyone nodded again. " Okay! Shopping! Let's go!" Sakura screamed. Everyone walked into the store. Sakura and Yumi put on their shades and hoodies, as Sasuke and Tashi put on their hoodies. "Hey, what is up with you people?" Naruto asked.

" Ummm… Big and famous." Sakura replied simply.

" Rich and known world wide." Sasuke added.

"Ohhh." Everyone "ohed."

" Let's go to Forever21 first." Ino squealed running to the store. Sakura and the rest followed. " Oh! Oh! This is like the most amazing thing ever!" Tenten held up a pair of green earrings. " Oh.My.God! The hottest dress in the world!" Ino grabbed a dress and held it, looking around for more. Sakura looked around the store with a bunch of things in her hands. " Sasuke-kun! Hold these for me." Sakura gave the clothes to Sasuke and went off to find more. Yumi scanned the room, for a pair of awesome of jeans. " SAKURA! COME HERE!" Yumi shouted, staring at the sign.

" What Yumi?" Sakura asked walking towards her.

" Look! We can get these custom-made!"

" Then, get them custom made! Oh! I found the hottest jeans ever! Okay. I'll get them custom made after I try them on." Sakura told her.

" Sakura! Let's go try on our clothes!" The girls told her. Sakura agreed and the went into the fitting room.

Fitting rooms

Ino came out first with a blue and white geo floral shirt, Blue Brianne Belt Short, and the shoes she came with. "Soooo…whatcha think?" She twirled. That caught Shikamaru's attention. " Girl, you look hawt! H-A-W-T!" Yumi spelt as she came out with a pink Rustic Foliage Dress. " Whoa! Yumi that is so cute." Ino and Tenten said as she went back in, as Tenten walked out with a blue and white Stripe Ruffle Shirt and white and blue Linen Stripe Shorts. Tashi eyes were drooling all over Yumi, while Neji's eyes were all over Tenten. They both giggled, and went back into their dressing rooms. Next was Sakura and Hinata. Hinata wore a blue H81 Anchor Knit Dress, and Sakura wore a black Ashley Silk Dress. Naruto and Sasuke had a nosebleed coming trust me they did. They giggled and went back into the fitting rooms.

1 hour later…

The girls were finally done changing. " I'm getting everything." Sakura said as she grabbed all her belongings. The girls nodded and waited in line. Sakura just handed the lady her credit card to the lady. She swipted it through and realized who she was. " Oh. Hello, Sakura!" She stifftened. " Hi," Sakura simply said. " Sakura! Don't pay for our clothes!" Ino demanded. "Oops. Too late." Sakura smiled playfully. " SAKURA!" The girls shouted (except for Yumi.) "Hehehe… Well I said I was going to take you shopping. My treat." Sakura glanced back at the ladi.

"Please sign here." Sakura looked at the price. Her eyes widened and went back to normal. She quickly signed it and grabbed her bags and left with the rest following behind. They went to Coach, Louis Vuitton, Dooney&Burke, Papaya, Level 10, Body Shop, Charlotte Russe, Express, Miss.Sixty, Nine West, Steve Madden, Godiva, Bath&Body works, Aldo, Urban Outfitters, and Old Navy.

" Okay, girl one last store, I have to stop by." Sakura demanded.

"Ooooo… Which one?" Ino asked. Sakura whispered ib her ear.

" Ooooo… I have to get stuff from Victoria Secrets too!" Ino said a bit too loud. The boys eyes widened as the said those 2 words.

" Okay, boys you have to wait out here. While me and the rest go to Victoria Secrets."

" Sakura! They already put your picture up!" Yumi exclaimed, pointing at the Victoria Secrets ad.

" Girl! You did an Ad for Victoria Secrets?" Tenten asked.

" Well. Tenten my picture is on the huge board. I think I did one."

The picture was Sakura in pink loungewear with doing a sexy pose with her name in cursive next to her picture. " Whoa. That girl looks so sexy." Sasuke teased.

" Okay, Mr. Cocky. I don't see you in any ads." She retorted. " Actually, I'm in that picture." He pointed to the ad in front of Abercrombie. " Whoa! You look smexilicious!" Sakura exclaimed. He smirked as she furiously blushed, realizing what she said. " Um… We're going in." Ino said breaking up the "who's sexier" fuss. Sakura followed behind the other girls still blushing. And came out several minutes later with full hands. " Okay! Here Sasuke! Hold this." Sakura smiled. Sasuke was literally about to fall as she gave him the bag. " Come on! Sasuke! Let's go it's 5pm!" Sakura commanded. He simplyly nodded and they headed to the car.


	15. Performances

A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Panicking

" How are my two darlings?" Kasmi exclaimed as they walked out the car.

" HI KASMI!" Yumi screamed hugging the daylights out of him. " Urgh… Yumi… I think you can let go." He panted as she released him and hugged Tashi. " Kasmi, these are my friends, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Tashi, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke." Sakura introduced.

" Nice to meet you all, especially the Uchihas." Kasmi held out his hand and They shook it, " Okay, Sakura. Yumi. Practice ASAP. Pick out the songs. And get use to the stage. You, guys can just sit back and relax." Kasmi ordered.

Sakura and Yumi got on stage, and pick up their electric guitars and started fixing up the strings. " Humph. Let's sing this song." Yumi pointed. Sakura nodded and flipped to the next page. " Okay. Let's sing this too." Sakura pointed, " OMG! I love this song lets sing it." Yumi said. Sakura nodded again and flipped their song book. They continued picking songs. " okay. Kasmi! Is 4 songs alright?" Sakura asked. " Ummm… Hun… pick one more song." Kasmi replied. " Okay." She picked out one last song and walked into the wardrobe room, and picked out the outfit changes. And came out. " Sakura. Hun. Get under the stage with Yumi. 5 minutes to showtime."

" Urgh. Crap. Breath. Breath." Yumi said rubbing her temples.

" It's okay Yumi. You act this is our first time."

" Okay. Sakura. This is world wide."

"So…"

1…

2…

3…

"WHAT THE HECK WORLD WIDE!! Okay… okay… calm down. This is okay."

"1 minute to showtime."

" Holy crap." Sakura panicked. Sasuke came up behind her. " It's okay, baby. Don't get worried. You look amazing." Sasuke kissed her forehead. She smiled and nodded running under the stage.

" Yumi. It's okay." Tashi comforted and hugged her. She blushed and smiled then ran to her place.

The Performance

" GIVE IT UP TO THE PINK SISTERS!!" The introducer introduced.

Screams and roars screamed their names.

Sakura and Yumi popped up from under the stage but still covered by the fog on the stage.

_Right about now_

Yumi  
Woah  
Tell me what cha think ya lookin at  
Ohh  
So I think I'm Queen Elizabeth  
Now  
And now I'm stuck inside your memory  
That's why it's so hard to get rid of me

Sakura:  
I am incredible, so unforgettable  
So no one can take my place  
I am unbreakable, highly flammable  
So, girl, get outta my face  
Oh, we got 'em going crazy  
Maybe coz we so amazing  
Everybody in a daze  
And that's the reason why they hating  
Treat us like some superstars  
And only coz that's what we are  
Ya know we going really far,  
And ya'll ain't even heard it all

Yumi and Sakura:  
Ya hate coz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
A pretty little problem, uh huh  
Ya hate coz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
A pretty little problem, uh huh  
Ya looking coz I'm everything that ya ever wanted to be  
And I don't mind coz I love it when ya looking at me  
Coz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
Keep looking at me

Sakura:  
Wow  
It seems to me like I was botherin  
How  
Coz I make walking look like modelling  
Wow  
It ain't my fault the boys keep followin  
Now  
If you were better, he wouldn't be wandering

Yumi  
I am incredible, so unforgettable  
So no one can take my place  
I am unbreakable, highly flammable  
So, girl, get outta my face  
Oh, we got 'em going crazy  
Maybe coz we so amazing  
Everybody in a daze  
And that's the reason why they hating  
Treat us like some superstars  
And only coz that's what we are  
Ya know we going really far,  
And ya'll ain't even heard it all

Sakura and Yumi:  
Ya hate coz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
A pretty little problem, uh huh  
Ya hate coz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
A pretty little problem, uh huh  
Ya looking coz I'm everything that ya ever wanted to be  
And I don't mind coz I love it when ya looking at me  
Coz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
Keep looking at me

High bridge:  
We're Pink sisters you know it  
We're not afraid to show it  
We hold the crown and that's why they can't stop us now  
The ground we're on is golden  
They can't fix what's not broken  
Don't act like ya'll don't know what's bout to happen now

Sakura and Yumi:  
Ya hate coz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
A pretty little problem, uh huh  
Ya hate coz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
A pretty little problem, uh huh  
Ya looking coz I'm everything that ya ever wanted to be  
And I don't mind coz I love it when ya looking at me  
Coz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar

Yumi and Sakura:  
Ya hate coz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
A pretty little problem, uh huh  
Ya hate coz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
A pretty little problem, uh huh  
Ya looking coz I'm everything that ya ever wanted to be  
And I don't mind coz I love it when ya looking at me  
Coz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
Keep looking at me  
Why don't you take a picture  
It lasts longer

**(A/N: Rockstar-Prima J)**

The fans roared and cheered as they ran back stage.

Backstage

" Whoa that was awesome!" Ino exclaimed hugging Sakura.

" AH! Ino I don't have time! I got to change." Sakura ran out of Ino's grip and ran to the wardrobe room. She grabbed her pink guitar and ran in the middle of the stage in front of her microphone.

Second Performance

" Hey! WHAT'S UP CALIFORNIA?" Sakura communitcated with the crowd.

The crowd screamed and tried to jump on stage.

"OKAY! Let's get started shall we?" Yumi asked.

" YES!" The crowd screamed.

The lights dimmed and the spotlight was on them. They fogged cleared in front of them.

(Sakura)

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast_

Both  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react  
(Sakura)  
You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny

Both  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react  
(Yumi)  
Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

Both  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
we jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)

**(A/N: Chemicals react- Aly&AJ) **

The crowd broke out in cheers and they left the stage to do another clothes change, then walked out on stage.

" Okay! People of California this is for all the lovers out there! I got you." Sakura shouted. Yumi is not in this song because this was Sakura's song to Sasuke.

_I've been waiting for a long time  
For someone who can make my dreams come true  
You've been with me for a long time  
Helpin' me through, all that I have gotten through  
And I'm thankful for everything  
You do for me boy, and you know that I love you  
I'll take care of anything you'll ever need_

Ooh, when you're all by yourself baby  
I got you  
If you need someone to call baby  
I got you  
There's no need to be lonely  
I got you  
And I know that you got me too, boy

Ohh ah, yeah  
Ohh ah, yeah

When you smile at me, it makes me weak  
I can count on you boy to be there when I'm fallin'  
I didn't have to change for you to see  
That nothing can ever come between you and me  
I need you for who you are  
And all that I am when I'm standin' next to you  
I'm so lucky to have you in my life

Ooh, when you're all by yourself baby  
I got you  
If you need someone to call baby  
I got you  
There's no need to be lonely  
I got you  
And I know that you got me too, baby

Your heart is with me and with nobody else  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool but I can't help it  
I can't imagine life without your love  
Now and forever you're all I'm thinkin' of

When you're all by yourself  
I got you  
There's no need to be lonely  
And I know that you got me too, boy

Ooh, when you're all by yourself baby  
I got you  
If you need someone to call baby  
I got you  
There's no need to be lonely  
I got you  
And I know that you got me too, boy

Ooh, when you're all by yourself baby  
I got you  
If you need someone to call baby  
I got you  
There's no need to be lonely  
I got you  
And I know that you got me too, boy

Ooh when you're all by yourself  
You need someone - call me  
I got you  
When you're all by yourself  
I got you, I got you, I got you

**( A/N: I got you-Nikki Flores)**

Sasuke smiled, and stared at his beautiful girlfriend as she walked off stage to be greeted by a kiss from him. " I love you." He mummured while kissing her. " I love you, too." She replied. " Ahem…" Kasmi inturupted. "The show… Sakura?"

" Shit." They cursed from the disruption. " Sorry." She apoligized to Sasuke.

"Hm. You own me. " She blushed furiously as he smirked.

Final Performance

" Okay Everyone! This is the last performance of the night!" Sakura informed.

Everyone sighed and grunted in unfairness.

" But don't worry , we'll come by soon!" Yumi screeched.

The crowd cheered.

" Okay! This is from our new single!" Sakura started.

The background went flashing silver and the music played.

Sakura and Yumi did dances while singing with the background singers/dancers.

_(Step Step Step Up)  
(Step up)_

(Both)

Boy, No Matter What We Go Through  
You Step Up I'll Step Up Too  
It Dont Matter What The Haters Say  
As Long As You Are My Boo  
No Matter How Hard It Gets  
This Love Will Have No Regrets  
As Long As When We're  
Stepping On The Dance Floor  
It's Me And You

Yumi  
Feel the rhythm of the beat  
That's my heart  
Cupid shot me with an arrow  
From the start  
And you know that it's your love that's got me trapped  
Every time I try to leave, you bring me back  
So much water at times I cried a river  
You dried my eyes and brought me back to laughter  
And when I lay next to you I want to wake up  
And when I break up  
It's only to make up

(Both)

Boy, No Matter What We Go Through  
You Step Up I'll Step Up Too  
It don't matter What The Haters Say  
As Long As You Are My Boo  
No Matter How Hard It Gets  
This Love Will Have No Regrets  
As Long As When We're  
Stepping On The Dance Floor  
It's Me And You  


_Sakura  
if we don't step up  
We'll lose our groove  
So confused, don't know which way to move  
Hold my hand and let me know that you feel me too  
Look into my eyes and tell me  
Baby I love you  
You'll never get wet  
'Cause I'll be your umbrella  
And we can make it through any kind of weather  
If you step up  
I'll step up  
Boy  
'Cause I'm trying to be with you forever_

(Both)

Boy, No Matter What We Go Through  
You Step Up I'll Step Up Too  
It don't matter What The Haters Say  
As Long As You Are My Boo  
No Matter How Hard It Gets  
This Love Will Have No Regrets  
As Long As When We're  
Stepping On The Dance Floor  
It's Me And You

Sakura  
And when the symphony plays I feel my feet  
Lifting from under me,  
you grab my hand spin me around  
and right before I fall  
You catch me and you say  
baby it'll be okay  
Just look into my eyes  
and we will make another day

(Both)

Boy, No Matter What We Go Through  
You Step Up I'll Step Up Too  
It Don't Matter What The Haters Say  
As Long As You Are My Boo  
No matter How Hard It Gets  
This Love Will Have No Regrets  
As Long As When We're  
Stepping On The Dance Floor  
It's Me And You

(step up, yeah)

Yumi x2

Boy  
No matter what we go through  
You step up, I'll step up too  
It don't matter what the haters say  
As long as you are my boo  
No matter how hard it gets  
This love will have no regrets  
As long as when we're  
Stepping on the dance floor  
It's me and you

Both

Boy no matter what we go through  
you step up,i'll step up too  
it don't matter what the haters say  
as long as you are my boo  
no matter how hard it gets  
this love will have no regrets  
as long as when we're  
stepping on the dance floor  
its me and you...(fades)

**(A/N: Step up- Samantha Jade)**

The crowd cheered their hearts out. As sakura and Yumi bid their goodbyes and stepped off the stage. " Sakura! That was awesome! OMG! Their chocolate fountains are amazing…" Ino said dreamly with her eyes in stars. " Okay…" Sakura said kinda freaked out, "Too much sugar?" Everyone nodded their head as they watched her make her way to the chocolate fountain.

"Sakura." A voice called.

" Chastie? Ahhhhh! OMG! What are you doing here?" Sakura hugged her instantly.

" No. Question is what are you doing here?"

" Concert? Duh!" Sakura laughed.

" Well, who are these people?"

" Well, that is Ino, the crazy hyped blonde girl eating out of the chocolate fountain. Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Tashi, and Sasuke. Guys, this is my bestest friend Chastie." Sakura introduced. Chastie waved and received some "hi"s and "heys."

" So, Hows you and Jesse?" Sakura asked.

" Well…" She showed off her ring finger. Sakura gasps," It's so beautiful! Whoa! Girl! When is it?"

" I was planning after high school?"

" Awesome! I am invited. Right?"

" Well, heck yeah! So you found anyone new?"

Sakura pointed to the eldest Uchiha.

" Oooh, girl! He is hawt to bad I'm taken." Chastie whispered into Sakura's ear, causing her to giggle and blush.

" Oh! Sakura tomorrow night we are having a Super Secret Surprise Birthday Party for Ryan Sheckler, and you and your sister are totally invited."

" Can they come?"

" Like heck yeah! Bring anyone! I would love to see a Uchiha at the party!"

" Chastie!" Sakura laughed.

" CHASTIE!Baby."

" OH! Gawd! Jesse is coming. Bye, Sakura! See you tomorrow!" Chastie left as Sakura turned around. The girls shrieked.

" SAKURA! RYAN SHECKLER! HE IS LIKE A TOTAL HAWTIE!" Tenten screamed. Neji grunted. " Oh. Not as hot as you, Neji! You'll always be my one and only." Tenten hugged. The girls laughed.

" Well? You guys are so coming, right?"

" Like.. uh… DUH!" Hinata shouted.

" Gawd… Have you seen Ryan without his shirt, that is some sexy stuff." Ino said dreamingly. " Like… DUH! We, went to a pool party together." Sakura informed,

" and oh! He held me, by my waist… pure heaven! His abs are like…ahhh!" Sakura zoned out. Sasuke grunted. " But, nothing compared to you, Sasuke." She quickly added, and pecked his lips. " Well, Naruto is my one and only, no matter, how hot he is, or that he looks like a god, or-"

" Hinata, we get it he is hot." Tenten interuppted, earning another grunt from Neji.

"Ohhh…Neji, ARGH! DROP RYAN SHECKLER!" Tenten screamed. The girls laughed their asses off. Sakura cuddled up with Sasuke.Tashi and Yumi were already sleeping. Ino leaned on Shikamaru's shoulder, lacing their hands together. Neji's head was on Tenten's lap as she played with his hair. Hinata was on Naruto's lap as he held her by her waist. The girls eyelids were heavy as they drifted to sleep on their boyfriends. Soon, their boyfriends were sleeping.

Flash!

Flash!

Flash!

" URGH! GET OUT! WHO LET PAPPERAZI IN!" Kasmi yelled.waking up the sleepy teens.

" Sakura! It's been 2 months since your break-up with Joe. Are you already to date?" A reporter asked.

" Urgh… Kasmi?"

" Run! To the back the limo is ready." Kasmi held off the papperazi, as they ran. Kasmi soon reunited with them.

" Sorry, Guys. I have no idea how that happened." Kasmi apoligized.

" It's okay." They replied.

" Well, guess what?" Kasmi asked.

" What?"

" Sakura. Yumi. Remember Melissa from MTV's Sizzlin Top 10?"

" Yeah."

" She wants to interview you guys tomorrow morning, and then we have a photoshoot with Teen Social Hour."

" Whoa! AWESOME!" Yumi and Sakura screamed.

" Melissa wants your friends to be on it too, especially the Uchihas. And Teen Social Hour wants a them to be in the photoshoot also, plus the interview."

" Okay. Is that okay guys?" Sakura asked.

" Yeah!"

" Totally!"

" DUH!"

"OKAY!"

"Hn"

" Okay! It's settled!" Sakura cheered.

" Um… Sakura. What about my car?" Sasuke asked.

" Holy Crap! I can send someone out to get it tomorrow." Sakura replied.

" But our stuff is in it!" Ino whined.

" Well, sucks for us. Now shut up please. Gawd! I need a warm bath."

" May I join." Sasuke asked slyly.

" Sasuke-kun. Why are you so cocky?" Sakura giggled and playfully punched his arm.

" Ouch, Sakura, that hurts." He acted. Sakura rolled her eyes and leaned on his shoulder, drifting off to sleep.


	16. Rough Mornings

A/N: I don't own Naruto

A/N: I don't own Naruto!

Morning

**(A/N: Okay. I didn't want to write the rest cuz it was boring so like…ummm… I skipped time.) **

Beep

Beep

Be-

"URGH!" Sakura stood up and like murdered her alarm clock, by throwing it out her window. " SAKURA! DO YOU HAVE TO MURDER YOUR ALARM CLOCK?" Yumi yelled. Sakura calmed down and answered, " Yes." Yumi rolled her eyes and checked her cell phone for the time. 8:00am. Yumi yawned and stood up. Sakura stood up and went over to her luggage to pick something out and went into the restroom, showered, changed, and applied some make-up. Yumi did the same but went into the other restroom down the hall, and came back a couple minutes later. "Okay. What do you think?" Yumi asked Sakura as she stepped into their bedroom.

Yumi was wearing a black Double Ruffle One Shoulder Top from Bebe, white Italian Linen Eyelet Trim Pant, and black St. Tropez Peep Toe Pumps. Her hair was down with a white headband on it.

" AWESOME!" Sakura screeched, " Now how about me?"

Sakura was wearing black Tie Back Reversible Dress and some Tammy Leather Color Block Sandals. Her hair was curled in at the ends. " Honey, You look awesome too. " Yumi exclaimed as she did a little touch on her make-up.

Ding

Dong

Ding

Dong

" HONEY! GO GET THAT!" Sakura's mother yelled. Sakura growled and said things about her mother… annoying… weird…. LAZY!

Sakura went downstairs and opened the door.

" Hi, Sakura-CHAN!" Naruto greeted with Hinata at his side. She smiled and waved.

" Sorry." She mouthed. Sakura nodded, mouthing, "it's okay." As they stepped inside. Sakura closed the door and was about to go upstairs…

DING

DONG

DING

DONG

" SAKURA!" Her mother yelled.

" Damn it." She cursed and went to open the door.

" Good morning, Sakura." Tenten waved as she and Neji stepped into the house.

" Hey! What's up?" She faked smiled and headed upstairs.

DING

DONG

DING

DONG

" SAKURA!" Her mother yelled from her room. Sakura let out a string of curse words and answered the door.

" HEY BILLBOARD BROW!" Ino jumped. Sakura didn't reply and sliently walked up stairs.

DING

DONG

DING

DONG

" SAKURA!"

" MOTHER!! I AM HAVING THE HUGEST HEADACHE FROM LAST NIGHT! URGGGGGGH!! YUMI!!" Sakura yelled.

Yumi grunted and answered the door as Sakura walked back upstairs.

" Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Tenten commented quietly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

" Hey Tashi-kun!" Yumi hugged him.

" Hi Sasuke! " Yumi greeted next.

" Oh, by the way, Sakura has like the hugest headache from the papperazi last night, but she'll come back to normal after she takes some Advil." Yumi smiled as she left Tashi and headed upstairs.

" YUMI! WHERE IS THE ADVIL!?" Sakura yelled from upstairs. Yumi's smile turned into a frown as she headed into the kitchen and searched the medicine cabinet. She found it. " SAKURA! I GOT IT!"

" OKAY! YUMI IF YOU GOT IT BRING IT TO ME!"

" GOD! WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN HERE THEN!"

" HOW BOUT IF I DON'T WANNA! "

" WELL THEN I'M NOT BRINGING IT UP!"

" URGH! WHATEVER! I THINK I PACKED SOME ADVIL IN MY LUGGAGE ANYWAYS!"

" LOSER! WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU TELL ME THIS NOW!"

" IDK! IT'S FUNNY!" Sakura laughed.

" URGH! YOU PINK HEADED FREAK!"  
" Ummm… Yumi you shouldn't be talking."

" Oops… my bad. Whatever. "

" Okay. You ready?"

" YEAH!"

Sakura walked down the stairs like a queen. Sasuke looks at her like an angel that just stepped out from heaven. Sasuke stepped out from the crowd and kissed her hand as she stepped off the last step. She blushed and giggle like a little child.

" Hello, Princess." He greeted, " You look astonishly beautiful." She giggled. " Well, thank you, Prince Sasuke." She bowed and giggled.

" AHEM!" Ino inturrupted.

" Oops. Sorry."

" You have the weirdest mood swings!" Hinata commented.

" Yeah. I know. That's why I have Advil." Sakura replied.

" Okay. Ready? We have to be there ASAP! I really have to talk to Melissa." Sakura informed.

" Okay. By the way, My driver already picked up my car. So I am good." Sasuke informed.

" Okay. Then let's go."

Rumble

Rumble

" Hehehe… Um… I forgot breakfast?" Naruto said sheeplessly rubbing his stomach.

Everyone had anime sweatdrops forming. Sakura wanted to kill that poor hungry boy.

" Dobe."

" Hey, don't call me a dobe , TEME!"

" Loser."

" Bastard."

" Ramen obessed dobe."

" Self-centered."

" Dumbass."

Naruto gasped, " TAKE THAT BACK!"  
" Hn."

" GOD! PLEASE SHUT UP! YUMI ADVIL!" Sakura commanded. Yumi gave Sakura her Advil. She took one and swallowed it down.

"…"

"…"

" Okay, LET'S GO!" Sakura barged out the door and into the black limo waiting outside. Everyone got in and they headed off to MTV's Sizzlin Top 10.


	17. Interview, Photoshoot, and PARTY!

A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

**Interview…Photoshoot…Party…**

" SAKURA! YUMI! What a pleasure to have you guys on our show!" Melissa greeted.

" Melissa! It's been so long!"

" ON IN 2 minutes!" A crew member yelled.

" Okay, let's get on set." Melissa stepped on as Sakura followed.

1…

2…

3…

Rolling!

" Hey NYC! This is Melissa on the The Sizzlin Top 10! With the one and only Pink Sisters!"

" Hi, Sakura Haruno, here!"

" Yumi Haruno! Here!"

" Okay! Sakura, who are these new friends with you?" Melissa asked.

" Ino."

" Shikamaru."

" Sasuke Uchiha."

" Tashi Uchiha."

" Neji."

" Tenten."

"Hinata."

" Naruto."

" What a lovely group. Okay. Sakura, how is your new school in Kohona doing?"

" Well, it's pretty interesting. Many fans and enemies."

" Wow! Haters for Sakura. I cant blame them I mean look, your perfect."

" Well, I am flattered." Sakura exclaimed.

" Okay , Yumi, are you making anymore albums?"

" In fact, we are. Sakura and I are going to be making a Japanese and Korean album. Of coarse, we will be making a lot."  
" Wow. Really sucessful. So tell me, since your break-up with the Jonas brothers, have you found another special someone?"

" Well…um…-"

" SOMEBODY HAS A NEW CRUSH! I THINK IMMA CRY! WHO IS IT?"

" Ummm… Melissa…"

" Come on, Sakura. According to these pictures. I am think a Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura blushed the other direction.

" Well. I think I hit the red button." Melissa said, " According to the pictures, I suppose everyone has a special someone in this group?"

Everyone blushed and looked the other direction.

" WOW! So Ino who is your special someone?" Melissa asked.

Ino glanced at Shikamaru and pointed to him.

" Awwwww… How about you Tenten?"

" Neji."

" Cute couple."

" Hinata?"

Hinata lightly tugged on Naruto's shirt.

"Awwwwww… You all make the cutest couples!" Melissa exclaimed.

Melissa started asking a bunch of questions, finally it ended.FINALLY.

" PHOTOSHOOT!" Ino screamed running into the limo. Everyone sweatdropped and followed behind.

PHOTOSHOOT

" Sakura. Honey. How are you?" A lady hugged her. " Yumi! Oh how nice to see you!"

" Hi Amy! How is everything here?"

" Good. Good. Okay, honey. Now you and your friends have to get ready your clothes are already set up in the back."

" Okay." Sakura and the rest went into the dressing room.

" UH… Amy. What is the theme of this photoshoot?"

" Winter."

" okay."

Sakura came out wearing a white faux fur coat, blue navy jeans, white snow boots, a white snow hat, and ski's.

Sasuke came out with a black turtleneck sweater, dark blue jeans, black leather snow boots, and some ski's.

" PERFECT!" Amy shouted as the couple revealed themselves.

" Okay. Now, the lovely couple is perfect for the scene." Kasmi exclaimed.

" Scene. What scene?" Sakura asked confused.

" Oh, you have heard what you were suppose to do?" Amy asked, handing her a sheet of paper. Sakura took it and let out an ear splitting scream.

" Sakura. It's not like we haven't done it before." Sasuke smiled slyly.

" Keep that up and there's never going to be a next time." Sakura teased. Sasuke pouted. He looked like a little boy at the candy store.

" Awwwwww… the lovely couple. Is so cute. Now step on the set." Amy commanded.

Sasuke and Sakura stepped onto the snowy set. " Kissing in the snow." Was the name of this set. " Okay…ready. Action!" Amy said behind the camera.

Sakura and Sasuke shared a passionate kiss in front of the camera, as Amy took several pics of the lovely couple.

" Ahem…" Amy coughed 5 minutes after she was done taking the pictures.

Next, was Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata was wearing a blue knitted sweater and white jeans white light blue snow boots. Naruto was wearing a white puffy jacket ( not too puffy) and regular blue jeans and leather boots.

" Okay. Naruto all you have to do is hug Hinata from behind." Amy annouced. Naruto did as he was told, as Hinata blushed lightly. " Perfect!" Amy took pictures.

Next was Tenten and Neji. Tenten wore a red turtle neck and black jeans ( No shoes. Cause of the scene.) Neji wore a red sweater and blue jeans. " Okay. For this scene you have to go under the mistletoe and peck each other." Amy instructed. Neji and Tenten nodded and blushed faintly. Soon their lips met and quickly parted.

"Great!" Amy signaled them to get off the stage.

Yumi and Tashi were next. Yumi was dressed in a red dress and Tashi was dressed in a red dress shirt and white dress pants. " Okay, Kids. You just have to hug normally like normal boyfriends girlfriends do. Okay" Tashi and Yumi nodded and did as they were told. " Awesome!"

Ino and Shikamaru came out. Ino in a short light green dress. Shikamaru in a green sweater with blue jeans. " Okay! I learned something new today." Ino exclaimed. " What?" Sakura asked. " Green. Is so my color!" Sakura rolled her emerald orbs and sat next to Sasuke ( everyone was changed into their normal clothes, well except Ino and Shikamaru.) The scene was a christmas tree, a fireplace and a red couch. Shikamaru and Ino had to "pretend" they were sleeping on each other. Like leaning their heads on each other. Finally it was over.

B-day PARTY!

"Woah! This is where Ryan's party is?" Ino asked shocked.

" Yeah! Come on!" Sakura signaled them to come in.

" SAKURA!"

" CHASTIE! I am dying to see Ryan, where is he?" Sakura jumped up and down.

" There come on let's go together!" Sakura squealed and followed Chastie.

" Sakura!"

" Orlando! How are you?"

" Good. Good."

" Well I am kinda busy, right now… but here's my number and we can keep in touch." Sakura wrote down her number and gave it to him.

" Bye."

Sakura was dragged to Ryan by Chastie leaving her friends finding a booth.

" Sakura, how are you?" Ryan smiled.

" Hey. Ryan, wussup?" Sakura hugged.

" How hot you look. You?"

Sakura giggled in a flirty matter, " Well, happy birthday!"

" Thanks… Enjoy the party."

" Thanks." Sakura smiled and left.

Sakura walked to the booth her friends were sitting at.  
" Well, lil rockstar came back." Ino crossed her arms.

" Sorry…" Sakura apoligized innocently.

" What arre you talking about sorry! I mean thank you! Gawd! So how did he look?" Tenten asked earning a growl from Neji. " Urgh! Okay ! Let's drop that subject. So you wanna go dance?"

" Ummm… I wanna get a drink you guys go ahead."

_Bust It Baby  
Aye can I please talk to my bust it baby real quick homie  
Let me bring you in my world, and let you know what i call my lil bust it baby_

" Okay… forget the drink. This is my song!" Sakura shouted. " Sasuke- kun! You wanna dance?"

" No."

Sakura pouted and her eyes widen. " Please."

"…"

" Please."

"No."

" Fine. Humph. I'm going to ask someone else." Sakura walked off.

" Sakura! You wanna dance?" Ryan asked.

" Yeah! Come on!"

Ryan approached Sakura and put his hand on her waist and started grinding with her. The rest of the girls begged their boyfriends to dance… they said no except for Naruto of course.

" Great! We have no one to-OMG! THAT GUY IS HOT! IMMA ASK HIM!" Ino ran to a guy and started dancing.

" URGH! LEAVE ME INO! Nice FRI-"

" Hey, you wanna dance?" Tenten turned around and met the eyes of Reece Thompson.

" Uh…like DUH!" Tenten replied. Reece put his hands on Tenten's waist as Tenten put her hands around his neck.

Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru were boiling with rage.

' _How dare that Ryan puts his hands on my Sakura like that!' _

' _Stupid Guy! Tenten should be dancing with me!'_

' _This is too troublesome to even worry about.' _

Sasuke got up and snatched Sakura out of Ryan's grip. " What the hell, Sasuke?" She whispered- shouted. " I don't like him on you like that." Sasuke looked away. Ryan soon walked away and danced with a girl named Dana ( Famous singer.) Sakura smirked," Awwwww… Sasuke-kun! You're so cute when your jealous!" Sakura exclaimed. " Uchihas are never jealous." He simply replied. She giggled a bit, " So are you going to tell me, that you were not jealous that I was on him?"

" Hn."

" Okay… fine I will dance with someone el-"

He crashed his lips on hers, and it kinda turned into a make out session. He lead her to the booth that the group was sitting at.

Neji looked at the couple and back at Tenten. The song stopped and Tenten retreated to the table.

" Hey Neji!" Tenten sat next to him. Hinata and Naruto sat down. Ino sat next to Shikamaru. Soon, all couples were watching Sakura and Sasuke makeout.  
" Okay. Ummms… Saki? Sasuke?" Tenten tried to get them back in to reality. They parted. Sakura blushed as Sasuke groaned from being disrupted. Soon, Tashi and Yumi ran up to the table.

" Guys, we have important news!" Yumi reported. " Okay! First question, are you pregnant?" Sakura asked worried. " No! What in the world, Sakura!" Sakura shrugged her shoulders and gave her the it's-just-a-question look. " Okay, well, I was going to say, I'm staying here with Tashi! In America!" Yumi exclaimed.

" WHAT!?" Everyone screehed.

" Wait! What about our singing career?" Sakura asked.

" You can go solo? I wanna take a break." Yumi said.

" Okay, your decision." Sakura sighed.

" Yumi and I will go with the engagement after school, and stuff." Tashi said. Everyone nodded. " Okay. I am going to call a driver." Yumi said, and left with Tashi.


	18. Challenges

A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY SONGS

A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY SONGS!

Contest? Singing? Drama?

**(A/N: Well… They left the young couple in America, and went back to KCA. And the girls are like sitting on the bench watching their boyfriends play basketball.)**

Sakura let out a sigh. " Hey! What's wrong, Sakura?" Hinata asked. " Well, Hinata, Karin and her little group is coming." Sakura pointed out. The rest of the girls sighed.

" Oh, Hey bitches." Sakura greeted smiling.

" URGH! GO TO HELL YOU PINK-HEADED FREAK!" Karin exclaimed outraged.

" Oh Great! That means I have to meet you there." Sakura rolled her eyes. She huffed and put on a smile," Well anyways, I want a challege, my girls against yours, singing."

" You are so ON!" Ino screamed.

" When? And Where?" Tenten asked.

" In the theater room, now . Principle Tsunade already informed everyone to be there." She smiled and left.

" GOSHES! WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT!?" Sakura screamed. Hinata sat in silence with a worried face. " Hinata, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

" Oh my gosh! I forgot! Hinata has stage fright! I am so sorry." Ino apoligized as she realized.

" Hinata… It's okay you don't have to do it if you don't want to." Sakura insured. Hinata looked up and nodded.

" BOYS! COME ON TO THE THEATER ROOM!" The girls yelled. The boys put on new clean shirts and followed the girls.

New Stars Have Been Born!

" Watch and learn, pinky." Karin smiled and walked on stage.

" Hello, everyone! This is a little contest for a date with some of my rivals boyfriends! So choose the best!" She annouced.

" WAIT! HOLD UP ! SHE NEVER SAID ANY THING ABOUT THAT!" Tenten exclaimed.

" So it is her girls against mine's!" Karin continued.

Sasuke choked. Naruto was about to cry. Neji gaped. Shikamaru mummered troublesome.

Karin left backstage and Tsunade stepped on stage. She annouced boring stuff and then said that Karin was up first. Karin walked on stage with the skimpiest white dress and white sunglasses, winked at Sasuke ( which made Sasuke choke,) and started singing.

_I'm too cool for this dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything ya say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You wanna be like me  
But you're just a wannabe,  
love it or hate it_

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool (too cool)  
Yeah I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can tell you what, wthat you haven't got  
But when we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

You're lucky I'm so nice

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata ( she wasn't going to perform… or is she.) Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto coughed at this. _  
Even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
I'll show you how it's done  
If you wanna be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some_

Me, myself, and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me

'Cuz I'm too cool (too cool)  
Yeah I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can tell you what, wthat you haven't got  
But when we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

You see some are born with beauty, brains and talent  
And they got it all  
While others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously  
I'm a natural  
I'm the real deal, yeah

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool (too cool)  
Yeah I'm too cool, to know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

Too cool (too cool)  
Yeah I'm too cool, to know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

**( A/N: Too Cool by Tess Tyler / Meaghan Jette Martin.) **

Some claps filled the theater.

" Okay! Sakura you're next!" Tsuanade introduced.

Sakura smiled and stepped on stage. " Hey, KCA! Hope you have a good night! I want to dedicate this song to everyone Karin shot down, so stand up!" She smiled as she saw a bunch of people stand up (mostly girls.)

_Mmmm_

You're beautiful but you don't know  
Can't see what's there inside your soul  
Always feelin like you're not good enough  
You wish you could be someone else  
Sometimes you just can't see yourself  
But I can see just who you are, who you are

You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that?  
You are nothing but exceptional  
(Yeah)

You never you think you measure up  
Never smart or cool, or pretty enough  
Always feeling different from all the rest, oh  
You feel so out of place, you think you don't fit in  
I think you're perfect in the skin you're in  
You're just perfect just how you are, just how you are, yeah

chorus  
You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that?  
You are nothing but exceptional

If you could see the one I see when I see you  
You'd know how lucky you are to be you  
I see through into you  
And you are

You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that? (You are)  
You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that?  
You are nothing but exceptional

**(A/N: Exceptional – by Jojo.) **

Screams and claps the theater ( a lot, trust me.)

" Okay! Next is Yuki( She likes Shikamaru.)"

Yuki stepped on stage in a stupid blue tube top and a skimpy orange skirt, blew a kiss at Shikamaru ( he quicky jumped on the floor.) and started to sing.

_F to the A to the b u l o u s  
yeah yeah_

Boo

F to the A to the b u l o u s  
yeah yeah

this is your lucky day your standin in my presents  
this is your lucky day I'm like a slice of heaven  
But it's in your presents  
Time to take a lesson from me

I garuntee...  
I'm fabulous  
super one and only  
Fabulous  
Come and get to know me  
Fabulous  
You wanna be my homie

Funky and Fabulous  
Dont hate me cause I got it  
Fabulous  
You know I'm gonna flaunt it  
Fabulous  
gotta make you want it  
(she's so fabulous)

ooh wa ooh wa  
F to the A to the b u l o u s  
ooh wa ooh wa  
I'm so fabulous  
ooh wa ooh wa  
F to the A to the b u l o u s  
ooh wa ooh wa  
F A B U L O U S

This is your lucky day  
My music's got u movin'  
This is your lucky day  
Oh yeah it's got u grovin'

Now I got u swoonin  
You've become addicted to me  
That's how it be

I'm fabulous  
super one and only  
Fabulous  
Come and get to know me  
Fabulous  
You wanna be my homie

Funky and Fabulous  
Dont hate me cause I got it  
Fabulous  
You know I'm gonna flaunt it  
Fabulous  
gotta make you want it  
F A B U L O U S

Back in the day  
Back in elementary  
People like me were treated so differently  
Now u know they were wrong  
They were jealous of me all along  
Now take the prep

Just The fact let it go

Cause now I'm runnin the show

I'm Funky I'm fly  
I'm fabulous and here's why  
I'm rowdy I'm real  
lemme tell u how I feel

Don't worry that your inferior  
It's just that I'm superior  
Don't sweat it  
dont cry  
Don't fret it  
here's why

fabulous  
super one and only  
Fabulous  
Come and get to know me  
Fabulous  
You wanna be my homie

Funky and Fabulous  
Dont hate me cause I got it  
Fabulous  
You know I'm gonna flaunt it  
Fabulous  
gotta make you want it  
(she's so fabulous)

fabulous  
super one and only  
Fabulous  
Come and get to know me  
Fabulous  
You wanna be my homie

Funky and Fabulous  
Dont hate me cause I got it  
Fabulous  
You know I'm gonna flaunt it  
Fabulous  
gotta make you want it  
F A B U L O U S

**(A/N: Fabulous- Bratz) **

Everytime Yuki said Fabulous Sakura and the gang coughed. Okay, well lemme say that everyone was like WTF is she singing.

" Okay. Ino your turned."

Ino stepped on stage with a guitar and walked over to the mic. " Hey, ummm, this song I wrote and I was waiting for this moment so tell me what you think." Ino smiled with caused everyone to smile. Ino started playing her guitar and started singing.

_They tell you a good girl is quiet  
And that you should never ask why  
Cause it only makes it harder to fit in  
And you should be happy, excited  
Even if you're just invited  
Cause the winners need someone to clap for them_

It's so hard just waiting  
In a line that never moves  
It's time you started making  
Your own rules

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
Say here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
Say here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am

You only get one life to work it  
So who cares if it's not perfect  
Say "it's close enough to perfect for me"  
Why should you hide from the thunder  
And the lightening that your under  
Cause there ain't nobody else you want to be

If how your living isn't working  
There's one thing thatll help  
You got to finally just stop searching  
To find yourself

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
Say here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
Say here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am

The world better make some room  
Yeah move over, over  
Cause your coming through  
Cause your coming through

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am

**(A/N: Here I am by Renee Sandstrom.) **

Okay, everyone was like gapping and clapped ( a lot like 99999999 times more thanYuki cause she didn't get any claps.) Ino smiled and got off stage.

" WHOA, INO, THAT WAS LIKE! BEAUTIFUL! YOU SHOULD BE A SINGER!" The girls screeched. Oh yeah, Hinata was standing backstage.

" Renee. ( Likes Neji.)"

Renee stepped on stage and strutted to the mic. " HI! EVERYONE THIS IS FOR MY ONE AND ONLY NEJI-KUN!" Renee screeched in a high-pitched fangirl tone, and then started singing.

_Its out with the old and in with the new,  
Goodbye clouds of Gray, hello skies of blue  
A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa  
Endless days in my chaise  
The whole world according to moi  
Excuse Me Thank You  
Iced tea imported from England,  
Lifeguards imported from Spain,  
Towels imported from Turkey,  
Turkey imported from Maine,  
We're gonna relax and renew,  
You, go, do!  
I want fabulous,  
That is my simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
I need something inspiring to help me get along,  
I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?  
Fetch me my jimmy choo flip flops,  
Where is my pink prada tote?  
I need my tiffany hair band,  
And then I can go for a float.  
A summer like never before  
I want more!  
She wants fabulous,  
That is her simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along,  
She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?  
Fabulous pool, fabulous splash,  
Fabulous parties even fabulous trash,  
Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling,  
She's got to have fabulous everything.  
Nothing to Discuss  
Everything's got to be perfect.  
For me  
She wants fabulous,  
That is her simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along,  
She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?  
This won't do, that's a bore,  
That's insulting, I need more!  
I need, I need,  
I need, I need,  
I need, I need_

I Need FABULOUS!  
Fabulous Hair, fabulous style,  
Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile.

I like what I see,  
I like it a lot  
Is this absolutely fabulous?

Fabulous, Fabulous, Fabulous?  


**(A/N: Fabulous by Sharpay/Ashely Tisdale.) **

Okay, everyone's eye was twitching and had a WTFH face on.

" Tenten…!"

Tenten stepped on stage with a T-shirt and some jeans.

_Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl it's alright  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly_

When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means

Chorus:  
When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within

Young girl don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Young girl just hold tight  
Soon you're gonna see your brighter day

Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you look outside look inside to your soul

Chorus

Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know  
(be strong)  
You'll break it  
(hold on)  
You'll make it  
Just don't forsake it because  
No one can tell you what you can't do  
No one can stop you, you know that I'm talking to you

Chorus

Young girl don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fal

**(A/N: A voice within by Christina Aguilera.)**

Claps and crying people stood up and clapped as she stepped off the stage.

" Tenten! WTF was that? You have an awesome voice and you hide it?" Ino and Sakura shouted at the same time. Tenten shrugged and giggled.

"Tomoyo( she like Naruto), get up here!"

Tomoyo stepped on stage and waved to Naruto and batted her eyelashes. Naruto almost cried. Then she started singing.

_You know it's all about me x4_

Don't hate me 'cause I got it goin' on  
It's just me, I'm hot never cold  
I can rock it anyway that I choose  
I'm so good (Oh yeah)  
I make up all the rules

I can't help it if I set all the trends  
Everybody wants to be my best friend  
It's infectious, come on don't you be jealous  
Just join in this love fest  
You know that...

It's all about me  
It's all about me (Oh yeah)  
Me, myself and I  
It's all about me  
It's all about me You know it's all about me  
It's all about me, me, me me me you know it's all about me  
Everybody knows it's all about me you know it's all about me

Muh-muh-muh MySpace, I have 10 million friends  
Tuh-tuh-tuh text me, BFF 'til the end!  
Puh-puh-puh page me on your cell and press send.  
Diva what? Diva who? Diva where?  
That's me!  
Duh-duh-duh download all my crazy new hooks  
Uh-uh-uh upload all my video looks  
So buy my ringtone, fashion line and cook books  
Diva what? Diva who? Diva where?

It's all about me  
It's all about me (Oh yeah)  
Me, myself and I  
It's all about me  
It's all about me you know it's all about me  
It's all about me, me, me me me you know it's all about me  
Everybody knows it's all about me you know it's all about me

(Don't play her) I'm so beautiful  
(Not her fault) I'm platinum and gold  
(She's the queen) And my reign is supreme  
So follow the leader, you're all on my team

I can't help it if I set all the trends  
Everybody wants to be my best friend  
It's contagious and it's so outragious  
Grandparents, grown-ups and kids of all ages

You know Madonna ain't got nothin' on me  
Buh-buh Beyonce ain't got nothin' on me  
Cuh-cuh Christina ain't got nothin' on me  
Diva what? Diva who? Diva where? That's me!  
You know Mariah ain't got nothin' on me  
Fuh-fuh-fuh Fergie ain't got nothin' on me  
Guh Gwen Stefani ain't got nothin' on me  
Diva what? Diva who? Diva where? That's me!

You know it's all about me, I'm a specialty  
You know it's all about me, I'm a anomile  
You know it's all about me, who else could it be  
Upload, download, text me, page me, MySpace you should not erase me, Fergie, J-Lo, Gwen Stefani  
You know they got nothin' on me  
Indoor, outdoor, I'm so clever  
That's why I rule you forever

ME!

**(A/N: It's All About Me by ****Chelsea Staub.) **

Okay, now you don't wanna know what the crowd was doing. Well, I'll just tell you! THROWING FOOD! IDK where they got food but where ever they got it they put it to good use. Tomoyo cried and ran off stage.

" HINATA!"

They waited for 5 minutes, and Karin ran on stage. " YAY! Since, that dorky girl, Hinata, didn't come! I w-" Karin got cut off by music. " WHAT THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Karin screamed as some dudes took her off stage.

"What's happening?" Tenten asked.

" Hey where's Hinata?" Ino asked.

" Wasn't Hinata here like a minute ago?" Sakura concluded. Suddenly, Hinata was on stage. Sakura ran to Naruto.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
that hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
what i've got to say  
But i have this dream  
bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know, to let you know..._

" Naruto!"

" What?"__

This is real, this is me  
Im exactly where im supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now i've found, who i am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who i wanna be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
to feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems,  
like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself,  
it's the only way...

This is real, this is me  
Im exactly where im supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now i've found, who i am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who i wanna be  
This is me  
" This is a duet. Sing!" Sakura whispered, Naruto sat up and sung. _  
You're the voice i hear inside my head  
The reason that im singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece i need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

This is real, this is me  
Im exactly where im supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now i've found, who i am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who i wanna be

This is me  
(You're the missing piece i need the song inside on me)  
This is me, Yeah  
(You're the voice i hear inside my head, the reason that im singing)

Now i've found, who i am  
Theres no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who i wanna be  
This is me

**(A/N: This is me by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas.) **

Claps filled the room.

" Hinata! Naruto! That was awesome! Why didn't you tell us you can sing, Hinata?" Sakura asked. Hinata giggled and shrugged.

" Now the 2 groups have to do a group performance. Go get something to eat and come back in a hour!" Tsunade annouced. "The performance has to be Sexy!" Tsunade added. The 2 groups nodded and went into a studio room ( random. Okay!)

1 HOUR LATER….

The crowd was huge… especially with perverts. Okay well they two groups can not see each other cause it's suppose to be like a surprise and they can steal like clothing and ideas so that's why they cant see each other.

With the boys…

" I wonder what they're going to do?" Naruto asked munching on popcorn.

" Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. Neji sat back when the lights started to watch the show. Sasuke sat back cooly and sipped/drank his soda.

" Give it up to…urgh… Karin's group!" Tsunade introduced. Four girls in really skimpy school girl outfits ( Like the music video.) You could actually tell they werent wearing any underwear. Disgusting. The perverted males werent even impressed, they just thought… Ewwww… disgusting… WHAT KIND OF PROSTTUTES ARE THEY? Sasuke was like WTF! Naruto was like crying from their sluttiness. Neji was like WIFH! Shikamaru went to sleep.

_Karin-_

_They say she all for me  
And attracted to the beat.  
Oh yeah I'm vicious so delicious all the boys want to eat  
Go ahead and hate the baby, healthy but sweet  
I spin the bottle so tomorrow there ain't no memory_

All-

Bring it up  
Burn it down  
Throw it back  
Another round  
Hey, I think I'm losin control

Take it high bring it low  
Are your ready here we go  
cuz even if the cops is coming  
I ain't gonna stop let's do some stupid shit.

You're messing messing with it some stupid shit  
I know we're not supposed to but the hell with it  
You're doing it doing it baby are you down with it?  
Well then let's go do some stupid shit  
Tell me are you ready baby? Are you ready now?  


_Tomoyo-  
I'll be your after party are you rocking with me  
I'll keep it hush hush while I does my thing on the d  
You want everybody baby girl she with me  
But I'm not even tripping pimping  
I'm just doing my thing_

All-  
Bring it up burn it down  
Throw it back another round

Hey I think I'm losin control

Take it high bring it low  
Are your ready here we go  
'cuz even if the cops is coming  
I aingt gonna stop let's do some stupid shit.

You're messing messing with it some stupid shit  
I know we're not supposed to but the hell with it  
You're doing it doing it baby are you down with it?  
Well then let's go do some stupid shit.  


_Yuki-  
Tell me are you ready baby? Are you ready now?  
Tell me are you ready baby? Are you ready now?_

Giddy up get down with it get get down get get down get get down

Giddy up get down cuz we's all here

Let's go do some stupid xxxx let's do some stupid shit  
You're messing messing with it do some stupid shit  
I know we're not supposed to but the hell with it  
You're doing it doing it baby are you down with it?  
Well then let's go do some stupid xxxx stupid shit  
Let's go do some stupid xxxx come on come on come on

The hell with it

Yuk Kar Toy Ranee  
Let's go do some stupid shit  
Tell me are you ready baby? Are you ready now? holla!  
Tell me are you ready baby? Are you ready now? holla!

**(A/N: Stupid S by Girlicious.) **

Okay… Do I even have to say how the crowd reacted. " BOOOOOOOOOOO!" Throw apples ( IDK got them out of the air?) Tomatoes. And drinks. Karin flicks them off, " HATERS!" she screams, and ran off the stage.

" OKAY! Akward! Well anyways… Ummmm… This next group changed their name to Girl Power. So give it up to Girl Power!" The lights dimmed. Suddenly, Kiba came out( He's only singing the beginning verse, and the last pararenthese of the second verse.) Then cages from the ceiling revealing the girls. The boys had nosebleeds looking at their girlfriends. The males roared and whistled.

Tenten was in a green bikini top that was cut low showing her stomach, green denim booty shorts. And long black leather boots that came up to her knees.

Hinata in a blue bikini top and blue denim mini skirt, with aqua blue pumps that laced up to her knees.

Ino was in a purple bikini top, purple booty shorts and purple high heels lacing her legs reaching her knees( like Hinata's but different color.)

Sakura was in a pink bikini top, hot pink denim booty shorts, and black leather boots that came up to her knees.

_Kiba and (Tenten)- _

_Ah, dirrty (dirrty)  
Filthy (filthy)  
Nasty (ho), christina you nasty? (yeah)  
Too dirrty to clean my act up  
If you ain't dirrty  
You ain't here to party (woo!)_

Ladies (move)  
Gentlemen (move)  
Somebody ring the alarm  
A fire on the roof  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) x7  
(Tenten-)  
Ooh, I'm overdue  
Gimme some room  
I'm coming through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and my girls gonna shake the room  
(Ino-)  
DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off 

_( All-)  
Sweat'n til my clothes come off_

It's explosive, speakers are pumpin' (oh)  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are crashin' (oh)  
No question, time for some action  
(Hinata-)  
Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
'bout to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise  
They were dancing so good, seductively. They boys were feeling their hormones raising.

(All-)_  
Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival  
(Sakura-)  
Ah, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups  
Body's hot  
Front to back  
Now move your ass (ha)  
I like that_

Tight hip huggers (low for ho)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat'n til my clothes come off  
(Tenten and Hinata-)  
Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
hot rockin', everyone's talking

Give all you got (give it to me)  
Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise  
(All-)  
Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
dancin' getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival  
( Ino-)  
Here it comes, it's the one  
You've been wait'n on  
Get up get it rough  
Yup, that's what's up  
Giving just what you love  
To the maximum  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go)  
(Sakura-)  
what to do when the music  
Starts to drop  
That's when we take it  
To the parking lot  
And I betcha somebody's  
Gonna call the cops  
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)

Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...

(Kiba-)  
Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show  
I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove  
My gear look like the bank got my money froze  
For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll  
Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)  
If the media shine  
I'm shining with both of the sleeves up  
Yo Girls, better hop in here  
My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)  
The club is packed, the bar is filled  
I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill  
Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals  
I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels  
Throw it up  
Baby it's brick city, you heard of that  
We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac  
Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in  
It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking 

_(All-)_

Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
dancin getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
(Ooh oh)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Ooh oh)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
dancin' getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy  
(Let's get dirrty)  
Gonna get a little unruly  
(I wanna get dirrty)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Let's get dirrty)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
(Ooh yeah)  
Sweat dripping over my body  
(Let's get dirrty)  
dancin getting just a little naughty  
(Wanna get dirrty)  
Wanna get dirrty  
(Ooh yeah)  
It's about time for my arrival

Uh, what?

**(A/N- Dirty- Christina ****Aguilera's.) **

They did…well… TOTALLY AWESOME! But Sakura and the girls werent done, fans kept asking for encores. So they gave them one. And it was sorta like a club so they planned to perform. They already were prepared. Sakura qued the music and they started dancing. The boys felt their pants getting tighter just watching them perform. Everyone put the metal chairs away, and started dancing.

_Hook, Tenten lead vocal:  
We in the car, we ride slow  
We doin' things that the girls don't do  
(Girl Power)  
The boys stare, we smile back  
(Jin-jon)  
All my girls in the rainbow (let's stare boys) Cadillacs, yeah_

Sakura:  
Show stoppin' at the latest spot  
The ride shinin' with the open top  
Hydraulics make our heads go nod  
Hair blowin' in the breeze  
Yo, we superstars

Ino:  
Put in the keys, make that engine purr  
3 in the back, one in the passenger  
Slow creepin', 'cause we look that fly  
All the boys tryin' taste our candy ride

Hook, Tenten lead vocal:  
We in the car, we ride slow  
We doin' things that the girls don't do  
The boys stare, we smile back  
All my girls in the rainbow Cadillacs, yeah

All :  
Bet you ain't never seen (hey)  
Chicks ridin' this clean (hey)  
Louis Vuitton seats (oh, oh, oh)  
We do it deadly  
This how we keep it poppin' (hey)  
Make sure that bass knockin' (hey)  
So when you see us ridin' (oh, oh, oh)  
We call it show stoppin'  
We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
That's how we keep it poppin' (hey)  
Make sure that bass knockin' (hey)  
So when you see us ridin' (oh, oh, oh)  
We call it show stoppin'

Hinata:  
We sittin' on 22s plus 2  
Mink bucket seats, neon blue  
Color coordinate with them shoes  
Yeah, we divas  
But we ride like big boys do

Ino:  
Black tinted with a white stripe interstate  
Lookin' in the mirror at my Bad Boy fitted, yup  
Show stoppin' 'til they lose their breath  
Turn the wheel to the right  
Turn the wheel to the left

Hook, Hinata lead vocal

Chorus

Sakura:  
This is for my ladies in the 280s Mercedes  
In the H3, Baby Ranges, Bentley Coupes, my Escalades  
Say oh (oh), oh (oh, oh)  
Break 'em off somethin' proper  
Like a real show stopper

Group, Tenten lead vocal:  
This is for my chicas with the Beamers A6s  
'67 Chevys, Maserati, or a Lexus  
Say oh, (oh), oh (oh,oh )  
Break 'em off somethin' proper  
Like a real show stopper

Kiba (x2):  
Gon' jingle them keys  
Gon' jingle them keys  
Put em' up real high  
Make sho' erbody see em'  
One time (one time)  
Two time (two time)  
Three time (three time)  
Four time (four time)

Hook, All lead vocal

All 

**( A/N: Showstopper by Danity Kane .)**

Well everyone was cheering asking for more. Oh yeah, the contest, everyone knew it was Girl Power that one, cause they werent the ones that were being thrown random items. The girls werent like use to singing this long, so they went to get water, and Sakura was all by her self. " Let's Partay!" she shouted. The crowd cheered.

_Dark mascara on my eyes and I've got  
My black shirt and my jeans fittin' just right  
Val and I gonna kick it tonight like  
Dum dum dum - dum dum dum  
Leave the house in the car goin' to the club  
Slide through the doors give my girl a good luck  
Gonna scan the floor to find myself my first stud  
Dum dum dum - dum dum dum  
_Sakura jumped off the stage and walked towards Sasuke, still singing. Suddenly, they started grinding together. The boys went and walked over to their girls friends and started dancing. _  
chorus  
I'm an in I'm an instigator  
Is that your boy? Girl we'll see you later!  
I'm a tra- I'm a trouble maker  
One boy - two boys - three boys - and I...  
I'm an in I'm an instigator  
And if he's cute then I'll take the waiter!  
I'm a bum I'm a bum bum shaker  
One boy - two boys - three boys - and I..._

All the girls here seem to have an attitude  
But there ain't no stoppin' me - I'm in a party mood  
2am and the bass still kicks like  
Dum dum dum - dum dum dum  
My girl Val's hittin' it with the bad boys  
And I'm shake - shakin' it with the shy boys  
And we won't leave till we've had all the hot boys  
Dum dum dum - dum dum dum

chorus

Kiba( too lazy to find the rap sorry.)

chorus

**(Instigator by Kaci Brown.) **

Sakura walked back on stage, ended the show, and then dissed Karin and her group. Soon, Sasuke's hands snaked around her waist, she blushed at sudden contact. "Hey."He whispered hotly on the back of her neck. "H-Hi, S-Sasuke." She stuttered.

'_GAWD THAT SOUNDED STUPID!'_

He smirked at her reaction, and followed her out. " You know Sakura you shouldn't be wearing that while being out late." Sasuke mentioned concerned. " Puh-lese Sasuke-kun. I can take care of myself." Sakura replied.

" Are you sure?"

" Are you trying to say I'm weak?" Sakura asked.

"…"

" Well technically boys are way stronger." Neji replied.

" Smarter." Naruto added.

" and better in fighting." Shikamaru replied.

" Well I beg to differ." Ino said.

" I bet I can beat you with my eyes closed!" Sakura retorted.

" Try me." Sasuke teased.

" Why I oughta." Sakura threw a punch to her boyfriend, which he simply caught. Sakura opened her hand and swiftly elbowed him in the gut.

" Umph…" and her landed on the floor.

" HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! TEME GOT BEAT UP BY A GIRL!" Naruto laughed.

Sakura flipped Naruto which landed on the floor next to Sasuke.

" Okay… anyone next?" Sakura asked turning to the other two boys which looked extremely terrified. Silence. " Good. Now take back everything you said." The girls glared. The boys took it back and went back into their separate dorms.


	19. Christmas with friends

A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

**A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Xmas shopping… **

**( A/N: Time skip.Sakura and her group hadnt had a gig yet but they made new songs and practiced routines.) **

**With Sakura…**

" Goshes! What should I buy?" Sakura rambled through the mall. " Ino. Ino. Ino. Ah! Huh! I know exactly what to buy!" She ran into the store and bought something.

" Okay… Hinata…Got it!" She ran into a store and came out with a bag. " It continued like this for a while until she was done!"

**With Sasuke …**

'_WHAT DOES SAKURA LIKE?TENTEN? INO? OR HINATA?' _Sasuke ran store to store ( different mall.)

" Kuso! What should I buy?" Sasuke rambled the stores.

**With Hinata…**

' _Interesting… A store named RAMEN. Well I didn't get Naruto anything yet. Let's give it a try.'_

Hinata entered the store. To find a billion of Ramen things. Clothes. Pants. Underwear. Pilliows.etc. She looked at the gift cards and got one.

**With Naruto…**

' _I wonder… I should get Hinata ramen!' _

**With Shikamaru…**

' _Shopping is too troublesome.'_

**With Neji…**

' _I should get some hair products…' _

( hahahahahaha! Hair freak!)

**With Tenten…**

' _Maybe I should get Neji some hair product.'_

**With Ino…**

' _Oooo…STUFF…I LIKE STUFF! LET'S GET STUFF!'_

**Christmas with friends**

**9:00am **

Ding

Ding

Ding

Squeak

" Hey Saki! We're here to make dinner!" The girls yelled, the boys grunted. " Okay, lemme get my coat." Sakura went in and head to the store.

**At the store…**

"Okay… girls. I have four kitchens, this is going to be like a surprise. Get anything you need, boys are going to be the helpers. You cannot tell anyone what your making. We need a big dinner, cause I usually have my butlers, maids, and people eat with us." Sakura explained.

The girls smiled and split their ways with the boys.

**With Ino and Shikamaru…**

" Ino… what are you going to make?" Shikamaru asked.

" I was planning some sushi, soba, nikujaga, and daifuku. Sound good?"

" Sounds good, but too troublesome."

" You think everything is troublesome! Get a cart!"

" Too Troublesome."

" Please Shika-kun!"

" Shika-kun?"

" Yeah… Now I need a cart."

" Whatever." He went to get a cart.

**With Tenten and Neji…**

" Imma make Pecan pie and cookies. Udon… Tempura… and Oden." Tenten exclaimed. " Neji! Here I split half the list… Go find this stuff and I'll find these." Tenten handed him a list. He opened it and it fell to the floor.

'_Geez… Where am I suppose to find this crap.'_

" Okay Neji, Beep me on my cell if you need help. Bye. " Tenten ran across the store with her cart before he could say anything.

" Kuso." He mumbled under his breath and started walking off to find stuff.

**With Hinata and Naruto…**

" Oi! Hinata what are you going to make?" Naruto asked as he watched his girlfriend look through the shelves.

" I was going to make turkey, fried rice, Korokke, Brownies, and Ramen." Hinata answered.

" R-Ramen…" Naruto said dreamily with stars in his eyes.

" Yes. Naruto-kun, can you get that box for me?" Hinata asked trying to grabbed the box on the top shelf.

" Sure thing." Naruto went over and grabbed the box for her.

**With Sakura and Sasuke…**

Sasuke stared at his frantic girlfriend grabbing everything on the shelves. " Sakura… What are you even going to make?" He questioned.

" You'll see… hopefully you know how to cook." Sakura said scanning the shelves. Then piled more boxes.

" But I really want to know." He whined like a 8-year-old.

" Too bad. Humph."

**After 2 hours…**

The boys came out with about hundreds of bags each.

" Humph. Come on boys. We don't have much time." Ino ordered. The girls walked hands free into the car.

" Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

" Their cooking better be good." Neji mentioned.

" I want Ramen!" Naruto whined.

" Dobe." Sasuke huffed.

They put the bags in sections so they don't get mixed up. Finally they reached Sakura's house.

" Split!" Tenten shouted as she ran to the kitchen in the basement. Sakura went to the one upstairs in her room ( yeah. Sorry I didn't mentioned that she had one.) Ino sprinted to the kitchen next to the Family room. Hinata skipped into the one next to the pool, sauna, and Gym.

**With Ino and Shikamaru…**

Ino entered the kitchen with Shikamaru following behind her. " Okay. Shika-kun. Make the sweet rice and wash the strawberries." Shikamaru did as he was told, but mumbled stuff like " troublesome" in the process. Ino kneaded the dough for the soba and daifuku. When she was done she checked how Shikamaru was doing.

" SHIKAMARU! YOU CALL THIS RICE! YOU DIDN'T EVEN WASH IT!" Ino yelled. Shikamaru shrugged," Here, lemme do this, go wash the strawberries and potatoes. Then peel the potatoes. Okay." Shikamaru went to do his job as Ino fixed his little problem, and then went on.

**With Tenten and Neji…**

Poof!

" Hahahahahaahahahhaha!" Tenten laughed at the powdered white Neji in front in front of her.

" TENTEN! MY HAIR! I NEED TO WASH IT!" Neji panicked, as Tenten giggled.

" Here." She handed him a little towel and went back to the the sweet smelling oven taking out the 2 pies, and settled them next to the rest of the food ( her food was easy to make.) " Let's clean up." Tenten ordered.

Poof!

" Oh. My. Fuckin. God! Neji you are a dead man!" Tenten screamed throwing eggs in his hair.

" You are so on!" Neji yelled throwing more powder making things impossible to see.

Soon the powdered cleared.

'_where did she go?'_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tenten screamed dropping a bowl full of whipped cream on hair.

" TENTEN!!"

" Okay… let's clean… it's Christmas eve. Be happy!" Tenten tried to cheer him up.

" HOW CAN I BE? MY HAIR IS MESSED UP!" Neji overreacted. Tenten sighed, and pecked him on the lips. " You are such a girl." She stated. He grunted and started cleaning. " My point is proven." She smirked.

**With Hinata and Naruto…**

" Naruto-kun where are the brownies I placed over there?" Hinata asked, and the ramen? Oh and are you done with the turkey?" Hinata asked.

" Hehehehehehehe… the brownies and… urgh… ramen… see about that… the turkey… in the oven."

" NARUTO-KUN! The turkey is burnt!" Hinata yelled," I told you 300! NOT 360!"

" I thought it would cook faster.I am so sorry Hinata-chan." Naruto cried. Hinata took the burnt turkey out of the oven, dumped it in the trash can, and let Naruto cry on her shoulder.

" Naruto-kun, it's okay. I can make it again. Shhh." Hinata comforted.

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah… Now I need you too get new stuff so I can make new ones. Can you run to the store for me?"

" Sure. Hinata-chan." Naruto left to the store.

She smiled.

**With Sakura and Sasuke…**

" Okay… you made all of this?" Sasuke looked at the food on the table.

" Yeah. Who else would have made it?" Sakura smiled as she put away the last dish.

" Sasuke… do you like me?" Sakura asked throwing the dish towel in the sink.

" No." Sakura's heart sank.

" What? Why?"

" Cause I love you." Sakura smiled and hugged him.

" It's about 5:30pm. You should be getting ready." Sakura reminded.

" I brung clothes."

" Okay. I'm going to get ready. Oh if Kiba comes! Tell him to meet me in the music room." She informed.

" Why is he coming?" Sasuke asked with some jealousy in his voice.

" You'll see." Sakura smiled.

**1 hour later…**

Ding

Ding

Ding

Sakura came down the stairs and answered the door before Sasuke did.

" Hi Kiba, met me in the music room." Sakura told him. Soon, everyone was done and dressed.

" Hey Kiba what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

" Sakura, asked me to help her with something."

Everyone "ooohed." And followed him to the music room.

Sakura brung her labtop and turned on her video chat and placed it in front of the stage.

" Hi Sakura!" A voice sparked up.

" Hi Yumi! Is everyone there? Cause I got everyone presents!"

" Ooooo. I wonder what it could be."

" Hi honey." Sakura's mom greeted.

" Hey mom."

" Hey princess."

"Hi dad." She smiled.

" Yumi. Say hi to everyone.K." Sakura turned the webcam to face everyone, as they said hi, or squealed and said hi.

" Okay…Girls. I have to give them their gifts." Sakura told the girls and Naruto to back away from the camera.

" Okay. This one is for mom. Cause kiba has to go home early. Mom, remember our hard past. When we didn't have anything, until Yumi and I became stars. Well remember what you said. You were wrong." Sakura smiled and started the music.

Kiba-

_(This goes out to all of the mothers here in the world.)_

(Oooh)  
(We love you.  
Te quiero.)

You know we had to do it for our mama mama.  
Tenia que hacerlo por mi mama mama  
(Oh)  
You know I'm going through it for my momma momma.  
Sabes que voy hacerlo por mi mama  
(Oh)  
Sakura-  
Twelve hours on her feet  
And she worked like a slave  
She didn't make a lot of money  
But the bills got paid  
Every day she dealt with pain  
And I've never seen her cry  
And no matter how much it hurt  
It was her only way to survive  


_Sakura ( Kiba)-  
And I'll never forget  
(I'mma never, I'mma never forget)  
What you've done for me  
(What you've done for me)  
And I'll do my best  
(And I'll do my best)  
To make you proud of me  
(To make you proud of me)  
_

_Sakura( Kiba)-  
Chorus  
She said:  
Girl I just want you to have  
A better life than me  
She said:  
Get a good job  
So you can raise a family  
(That's right)  
She said:  
I'm not the kind of people  
You look up to  
But I don't think you understand..  
I want to be just like you.  
_

_Kiba-  
(Damn)  
Yeah  
I remember laying in the bed, ma  
I remember everything you said  
Putting alcolado on my head  
Cantando titinorma  
En la sala bailando  
Ma you knew it,  
That's why you always played music  
My momma used to say:  
My little man's going to do it  
She said:  
Don't be a liar  
Spit that fire  
My ma's a rider,  
She a cancer,  
A survivor.  
Sakura-  
I can never figure out  
How we made it through  
She did it by herself  
And had no one to come home to  
Still she lived her life  
And prayed at night  
To make it through another day  
And even when I saw  
The pain in her eyes  
She tells me everything's OK  
_

_Sakura (Kiba)-  
And I'll never forget  
(Never)  
What you've done for me  
And I'll do my best  
(I'mma do my best)  
To make you proud of me  
(To make you proud of me)_

Sakura-  
She said:  
Girl I just want you to have  
A better life than me  
She said:  
Get a good job  
So you can raise a family  
She said:  
I'm not the kind of people  
You look up to  
(Praise you mom)  
But I don't think you understand..  
I want to be just like you.  


_Sakura-  
(Oh)  
Everything you taught to me  
(Oh)  
I live by faithfully  
(Oh)  
You would be so proud to see  
(The woman I've become)  
(Oh)  
And I'm going to get back to you  
(Oh)  
'cause that's what I want to do  
(Oh)  
Momma I love you  
(Maybe more than enough)  
(Oh)  
_

_Kiba-  
Yeah  
Mami me dijo:  
(She told me)  
Busca el buen camino, mi hijo  
(My son)  
Dijo:  
En tus manos es donde esta tu destino  
(The world is in your hands)  
Dijo:  
Si estas cansado piensa  
En lo que sufrimos  
Para estar donde estamos  
Piensa en lo que vivimos  
Ten firme en la tierra  
Los pies no dejes que la fama  
Success te posees  
Tu eres un hijo  
De Jah bless  
Entrega siempre tu best  
En todo lo que haces  
Confia en lo que tu crees  
Y ya ves que podés_

Sakura-  
And  
She said:  
Girl I just want you to have  
A better life than me  
She said:  
Get a good job  
So you can raise a family  
She said:  
I'm not the kind of people  
You look up to  
But I don't think you understand..  
I want to be just like you.  


_Sakura-  
(Eh)  
I want to be just like you. _

**(A/N: She said-D.E.Y.) **

" T-that was beautiful, Honey." Sakura's mom sobbed, sniffled, and smiled.

" Thanks Kiba." Sakura thanked as he left to be with his own family.

" Oh! You said you wanted the recording. Here." Sakura tossed him the cd and he left.

" Okay, daddy this one is for you." Sakura smiled as she went to the piano.

_I remember when you use to take me on a  
Bike ride everyday on the bayou (You remember that? We were inseparable)  
And I remember when you could do no wrong  
You'd come home from work and I jumped in your arms when I saw you  
I was so happy to see you (I was so excited, so happy to see you)_

Because you loved me I overcome  
And I'm so proud of what you've become  
You've given me such security  
No matter what mistakes I know you're there for me  
You cure my disappointments and you heal my pain  
You understood my fears and you protected me  
Treasure every irreplaceable memory and that's why…

I want my unborn son to be like my daddy  
I want my husband to be like my daddy  
There is no one else like my daddy  
And I thank you for loving me

I still remember the expression on your face  
When you found out I'd been on a date and had a boyfriend (My first boyfriend, you should have seen your face)  
I still remember I called you crying cause of my tattoo  
Could have said SakuraI told you so  
Instead you said you'd get one too (Even my mama said y'all get one just like mine)

Words can't express my boundless gratitude for you  
I appreciate what you do  
You've given me such security  
No matter what mistakes I know you're there for me  
You cure my disappointments and you heal my pain  
You understand my fears and you protected me  
Treasure every extraordinary memory and that's why…

I want my unborn son to be like my daddy  
I want my husband to be like my daddy  
There is no one else like my daddy  
And I thank you for loving me

Even if my man broke my heart today  
No matter how much pain I'm in I will be okay  
Cause I got a man in my life that can't be replaced  
For this love is unconditional it won't go away  
I know I'm lucky  
Know it ain't easy  
For men who take care of their responsibilities  
Love is overwhelming  
Lord why did you pick me  
Can't stop my tears from falling  
I love you so much daddy

(Thank you, you've done so much for me. I love you daddy.)

I get so emotional daddy, every time I think of you  
I get so emotional daddy, every time I think of you  
there is no one else like my daddy  
No one else replace my daddy...

**(A/N: Daddy – Beyonce.) **

" I love you daddy." Sakura whispered.

" I love you too, princess." He replied. You could actually see he was crying.

" Hey, Yumes, I got one for you too. "

" Yay! I feel special!" Sakura grabbed her guitar and started adjusting it.

"Okay ready?"

" Ready!"

_We don't have to try  
To think the same thoughts  
We just have a way  
Of knowing everything's gonna be ok_

We'll laugh 'til we cry  
Read each others minds  
Live with a smile  
Make it all worthwhile  
Make it all worthwhile

Life has moments hard to describe  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain we're on

Always knowing we're gonna be fine  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain were on  
The feeling so clear  
And it's crazy up here  
Life is amazing with you on the ride

We don't wanna sleep  
Just wanna stay up  
There's so much to say  
And not enough hours in the day

We'll laugh 'til we cry  
Read each others minds  
Live with a smile  
Make it all worthwhile  
Make it all worthwhile

Life has moments hard to describe  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain we're on

Always knowing we're gonna be fine  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain were on  
The feelings so clear  
And it's crazy up here  
Life is amazing with you on the ride

No time to be lazy  
The journey is perfect  
The pace is so crazy  
The race is so worth it  
I will be with you  
We'll do this together  
Always together

Life has moments hard to describe  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain we're on  
(Mountain we're on)

Always knowing we're gonna be fine  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Never comin' down  
Never comin' down  
Never comin' down (from this)

Always knowing were gonna be fine  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain were on  
(Never coming down from this)

The feeling's so clear and it's crazy up here  
Life is amazing with you on the ride  
The place so is crazy  
The race is so worth it  
Life is amazing with you on the ride

**( A/N: On the ride- Aly&Aj.) **

" Sakura… That's like the best thing you ever wrote for me!" Yumi wiped her tears, " I wrote you something too." Yumi pulled out her electric guitar.

_You, You're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
When I feel like crashing down  
You seem to be around  
There you are  
You're not that far cos_

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me go  
Protecting me

You listen to me when  
I speak out loud and you  
You know right when my heart's been bent  
When my lifes tumbling around  
You take me off the ground  
You tell me everythings ok

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go

You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go

When its my turn (My turn)  
To help you out (Help you out)  
I glady lift you up without a doubt

(Whenever) Whenever,where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go (Let me go)

Whenever, where ever baby  
I'll protect you  
No matter what  
Hold you tight, with all my might  
And I'll never let you go (Let you go)

You, you're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
Protecting me

**(A/N: Protecting me by Aly&Aj.) **

" You like?" Yumi asked.

" I don't like it, I love it!" Sakura wiped tears out of her eyes, " Watch! The disney parade on channel 5 on that Japanese channel, you'll see me."

" You're going to be performing there?"

" Yeah. Me, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata."

" WHAT!" The girls spat out.

" Well, Merry Christmas, Yumi. Mom . Daddy be careful, stay healthy. I love you all. "  
" WE love you too! Bye." Sakura smiled and shut off her labtop.

" Whoa! Sakura those songs you wrote are… AWESOME!" Naruto exclaimed.

" Thanks." Sakura smiled sitting next to Sasuke.

" Okay…Saki… you realize that that Disney Channel Christmas Parade is live and We don't have much time to learn songs." Tenten panicked.

" Why not start now." Sakura suggested.

" I AM HUNGRY!" Naruto exclaimed. Everyone sweatdropped.

" Well it's time for dinner… anyways." Sakura mentioned.

They headed for the dining room where maids, and butlers were already seated.

" Okay,everyone get your foods." Sakura ordered. The couples sprinted in different directions and arrived with different platters.

**1 hour later…**

" SAKURA-CHAN, that was the best onigiri ever." Naruto burped.

" Thanks, Naruto. Everyone! Your dishes were awesome!" Sakura exclaimed.

" Heck YEAH!" Ino shouted.

" Merry Christmas everyone." Hinata added.

" Merry Xmas to you too."

" Okay, let's head back to the music room. Mikki may you wash the dishes?"

" Of Course!" Mikki said.


	20. Boys can sing, too

Boys have voices too

**Boys have voices too.**

**A/N: I don't own Naruto!**

" Okay, what do want to do now?" Sakura asked.

" Oh! Oh! Oh! Pick me! Me!" Naruto shouted.

" Okay. What Naruto?"

"Let's play Karaoke!"

" Hey… that's actually a good idea." Sakura mentioned.

" Who wants to go first?" Ino asked. Naruto shot up his hand.

" Okay. Naruto. You can go." Tenten said. Naruto took out a Cd and popped it in the stero system.

" _RAMEN!_

_Da da da _

_Ramen!_

_Ramen for breakfast _

_Ramen for lunch Ramen for sup- OW!"_

" WTF! TEME! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto yelled.

" For being a dobe."

" Naruto, can you sing a real song?" Ino asked rubbing her temples.

" LET THE MACHINE PICK FOR YOU!" Sakura screamed, frustrated.

"okay.okay!" Naruto scrambled around the machine and it picked a song.

" You have to sing…Play My Music." The music started and Naruto started.

_(Music)  
Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet  
can't feel the ground (can't feel the ground)  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song they disappear  
And nothing in the world  
can bring me down (can bring me down)_

Hand-clapping, Hip-shaking, Heart-breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel, when you're right at home  
Yeah!

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it, everyday and everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanns play my music  
Whoo! (Music)

Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want  
Is here with me (is here with me)  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me  
is following my dreams, yeah!

Hand-clapping, Earth-shaking, Heart-breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel, when your on a roll  
Yeah!

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it, everyday and everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
I just wanna play my music

I can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sound of all my hero's  
singin' all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it, everyday and everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it, everyday and everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
All night long

Yeah!

**( Play My Music by Jonas Brothers.) **

" N-Naruto…W-wow! T-hat was- WOW!" Sakura said amazed.

" That was good." Ino gapped.

" Unbelievable!" Tenten exclaimed.

" NARUTO YOU WERE AWESOME!" Hinata yelled.

Everyone moved away from her a bit, kinda scared, so un-Hinata.

" Okay. Next is Shika-kun!" Ino screeched.

" Troublesome." He mumbled walking up the stage, knowing what his consequence would be if he didn't sing.

" You have to sing…I Want It That Way."

" Whoa! We're kicking it old school!" Tenten realized, making to girls giggle.

_You are my fire  
The one desire,  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way._

But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say that  
I want it that way

CHORUS:  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heart ache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way

Am I your fire  
Your one, desire  
Yes I know, it's too late  
But I want it that way.

CHORUS  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heart ache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way

Now I can see that we've fallen apart  
From the way that it used to be, yeah  
No matter the distance  
I want you to know that  
Deep down inside of me

You are my fire  
The one, desire  
You are, you are, you are,

Don't wanna hear you say...

Ain't nothin' but a heart ache, (yeah)  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake,  
(Don't wanna hear you say)  
I never wanna hear you say, (oh, yeah)  
I want it that way

Tell me why,  
Ain't nothin' but a heart ache,  
Tell me why,  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake,  
Tell me why,  
I never wanna hear you say,  
(Don't wanna hear you say)  
I want it that way

Tell me why...  
Ain't nothin' but a heart ache,  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake,  
Tell me why,  
I never wanna hear you say,  
(never wanna hear you say)  
I want it that way

Cause I want it that way.

**( A/N: I want it that way by Backstreet Boys.) **

" WOW! Shikamaru you can sing!" The girls gapped. The boys smirked, well Neji and Sasuke, Naruto joined the girls. Shikamaru smirked and sat next to Ino.

" Okay! SASUKE'S TURN!" Sakura yelled.

" No."

" Pretty Please." Sakura pouted, batting her eyelashes, lowering her eyes and head.

"Fine."

'_She's so hot when she pouts like that. Mental Note: make Sakura do that more often.'_

Sasuke walked on stage.

" You have to sing… Cant stop." The machine said and then the music started.

_I can't stop.  
(can't stop) x18._

It's been five hours and three minutes since I left ya babe.  
And still somehow I can't seem to get you outta of my head.  
This playing emotions, affection, words that I never said.  
Your loving got me wrapped up tight and I cannot accept.  
It's not that baby, your a bad thing for me. I'm just saying.  
Need to pospown and catch me on how i'm feeling.

Chorus  
Is it good? Is it bad?  
Is it real? Is it fake?  
If I won't, it's my mistake (?)  
Either way Either way, I can't stop (can't stop)

Thinking about you, I'm just going in circles.  
Almost got me sedated.  
I can't Stop (can't stop.)  
When your not around me, got me going so crazy.  
And this person just loves me (I can't get that line, lmao.)  
I can't stop, (can't stop)

These all mixed emotions got me twisted inside,  
helplessly wondering if what I'm feeling is even right.

I can't breathe, I can't breathe.  
When your away from me.  
Can't you see. Can't you see.  
You got the best of me.

Chorus  
I can't stop, can't stop.  
Thinking about you, I'm just going in circles.  
Almost got me sedated.  
I can't stop (can't stop.)  
When your not around me, got me going so crazy.  
And this person just loves me (Again, i don't know.)  
I can't stop, (can't stop)

sings something that I can't hear.

Chorus  
I can't stop, can't stop.  
Thinking about you, I'm just going in circles.  
Almost got me sedated.  
I can't stop (can't stop.)  
When your not around me, got me going so crazy.  
And this person just loves me (Again, i don't know.)  
I can't stop, (can't stop)

Thinking about, got me sedated baby.  
I can't stop. (can't stop)  
when your not around, and I'm feeling down.  
sweetie, lately.  
I can't stop. (can't stop.)

can't stop, can't stop.  
sings somethïng I can't hear.  
can't stop, can't stop.

I can't stop, can't stop. (fades)

**( A/N: Cant Stop – Erick Right.) **

" OMG! That was so…GOOD!" Sakura jumped on Sasuke. The rest watched in interest.

" Neji! Your TURN!" Tenten giggled. Neji walked on stage and pressed the random choice button.

" You have to sing… I wanna be."

" I love this song!" Tenten squealed.

_Imagine that the pillow that you cried on was my  
chest, and the tissue that you wiped your  
face with was my hand  
Girl imagine if you needed advice about some other  
guy, I'm the one that comes to mind  
Not tryna' hear you tell nobody that I'm just a friend,  
just trying to make sure I'm that body  
that you call your man, and anytime you need a  
shoulder, It's Yours night and day, but what I'm  
tryna' say is, I wanna be..._

Chorus:

The last number you call late at night,  
first one that you dial when you open your eyes...  
Wanna be the one you run to, wanna be one that ain't  
gon' hurt you, I wanna be him, I wanna be  
yea..  
Be the man makin yo girls jealous, be the guy  
that's shuttin' down all the fellas..  
whatever you need, girls it's all me.. Your soldier  
your friend or your lover, girl, I wanna  
be...

Verse 2:

Would it be cool, would you mind if I called you ma  
boo, what if the next whip you was pushin'  
was the one I bought for you?  
Can I be the one that meets your pops and take your mama  
shoppin', i'll be the only one they like.  
Have you thought about it, wait, really thought about  
it? Maybe you should take some time call  
your girls and talk about it, yeah.  
Cuz' I done already made up my mind, don't need no more  
time to know if I wanna be with you, I  
wanna be...

Chorus  
The last number you call late at night, first one that you dial when you open your eyes...  
Wanna be the one you run to, wanna be one that ain't  
gon' hurt you, I wanna be him, I wanna be  
yea..  
Be the man makin yo girls jealous, be the guy  
that's shuttin' down all the fellas..  
whatever you need, girls it's all me.. Your soldier  
your friend or your lover, girl, I wanna  
be...  
Verse 3:

Put me on your screen saver, all over your myspace  
and, make me one of your top favorites,  
that's where I wanna be... The one you cryin' for,  
(stayed up all night fightin' for) wanna be  
your good, bad, love, hey girlll..

Chorus

Cross my heart hope to die, on everything that's good,  
I'mma do you right, show you right, get  
this understood. Cross my heart hope to die, on  
everything thats good, I'mma do you right  
show you right, get this understood...

Chorus The last number you call late at night, first one that you dial when you open your eyes...  
Wanna be the one you run to, wanna be one that ain't  
gon' hurt you, I wanna be him, I wanna be  
yea..  
Be the man makin yo girls jealous, be the guy  
that's shuttin' down all the fellas..  
whatever you need, girls it's all me.. Your soldier  
your friend or your lover, girl, I wanna  
be...

Girl I wanna be, I wanna be... sigh.. I wanna be, I wanna be...

**( A/N: I wanna be by Chris Brown.)**

" Awwwwwwww. Neji! That was so sweet! I loved it!" Tenten pecked his lips.

" Okay! Girls turn! Let's sing one of our songs. Tell us whatcha think okay." Ino dragged the girls behind the stage. " Ready? " Hinata asked. The girls nodded their heads. The music started.

_Sakura-_

_Boys call you sexy, and you don't care what they say,  
See everytime you turn around they screaming your name,  
Boys call you sexy, and you don't care what they say,  
See everytime you turn around they screaming your name  
(Don't Y'all)...  
Ino-  
Now I've got a confession,  
When I was young I wanted attention,  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything,  
Anything at all for them to notice me,  
_

_Hinata-  
But I ain't complaining,  
We all wanna be famous,  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say,  
You don't know what its like to be nameless,  
Want them to know what your name is,  
Cuz see when I was younger I would say...  
All-  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies,  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies,  
When I grow up  
Be on TV, people know me, be on magazines...  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean, number one chick when I step out on the scene..._

Be careful what you wish for cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it  
Be careful what you wish for cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it (get it)  
Sakura and Hinata-  
They used to tell me I was silly,  
Until I popped up on the TV,  
I always wanted to be a superstar,  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far,  
Tenten-  
But I ain't complaining,  
We all wanna be famous,  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say,  
You don't know what its like to be nameless,  
Want them to know what your name is,  
Cuz see when I was younger I would say...  
All-  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies,  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies,  
When I grow up  
Be on TV, people know me, be on magazines...  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean, number one chick when I step out on the scene...

Be careful what you wish for cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it  
Be careful what you wish for cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it (get it)...  
Tenten and Ino-  
I see them staring at me,  
Oh im a trendsetter,  
Yes this is true cuz what I do; no one can do it better,  
You can talk about me, cuz im a hot topic,  
I see you watching me, watching me and I know you want it...  
All-  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies,  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies,  
When I grow up  
Be on TV, people know me, be on magazines...  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean, number one chick when I step out on the scene...

Be careful what you wish for cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it  
Be careful what you wish for cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it (get it)...

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies,  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies,  
When I grow up  
Be on TV, people know me, be on magazines...  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean, number one chick when I step out on the scene...

Be careful what you wish for cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it  
Be careful what you wish for cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it "Get It"

(Don't Y'all)  


_This is how they danced-/watch?vHTQWgWeGkgk&featurerelated – I don't own this.  
_**(A/N: When I Grow Up - Pussycat Doll.)**__


	21. Scary MOVIE!

A/N: I Don't own Naruto

A/N: I Don't own Naruto.

The boys were like drooling.

" So whatcha think?" Ino asked looking at drooling Shikamaru. " Hello… Shikamaru?"

Whack!

" NEJI!" Tenten yelled whacking his head.

" Huh? What?"

" What did you think?"

" Sexy."

Tenten rolled her eyes.

" Naruto-kun? What do you think?"

" It was awesome. Hinata-chan!"

" SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled at her still dazed boyfriend.

" Yeah?"

" WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

" Hot."

" YAYs! Come on let's go watch a movie or something!" Tenten said.

Living room….

" Let's watch something scary!" Ino said, plopping herself next to Shikamaru.

" Yeah!" Tenten agreed snuggling next to Neji. Hinata and Naruto cuddled against each other, causing Neji to growl ( overprotected much? Huh, Neji.) Tenten slapped Neji's shoulder, " Let them be together. They're a cute couple! You're so overprotective."

Sakura put in the movie and sat next to Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled Sakura closer to him , feeling her warmth next to him.

**30 minutes into the movie…**

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SASUKE!"

" Shika!"

" NEJI!"

" NARUTO!"

" HINATA!"

Naruto jumped behind the couch hiding from the TV. Sasuke smirked at Sakura snuggling her head in his chest. Neji hugged Tenten. Shikamaru was sleeping as Ino screamed her head off.

**End of the movie… **

" That wasn't scary at all." Naruto commented.

" Dobe. You were so scared you pissed in your pants." Sasuke mentioned. At this, everyone moved about 2 feet away from Naruto. " Huh? Wait… Hehehehe… Sakura do you have any clothes?"

" NARUTO! I AM A GIRL!" Sakura shouted, " you can wear girl clothes though."

" Heck no."

" Okay then you sit in your own piss and Hinata wont even sit next to you." Sakura said in a sing song voice. He grunted, " Fine." Sakura giggled and got up from Sasuke's grasp, then returned with a white over large white T-shirt and some red basketball shorts. " Here." She threw it at him and sat back next to Sasuke. " Girls… we have to pick a song and sleep early, we got to wake up at 6 and get there by 7:30am." Sakura informed.

" Hai!" The girls squealed.

" Night guys!" Naruto yelled after dressing.

" Night!" Everyone replied, except Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. Sakura was embraced by Sasuke ( Of Course. LOLs.) Tenten was snuggled in Neji's chest. Errr… Shikamaru was like sleeping and Ino was hugging a house plant thinking it was Shikamaru. Naruto was talking in his sleep about some ramen, leaving Hinata hugging his leg. ( LOLs.)

**MORNING!**

" MORNING!" Kasmi opened the doors to Sakura's Masion. Everyone was still sleeping. " I SAID! GOOD MORNING!" He yelled louder. Ino screamed and fell off the couch landing on Tenten, Tenten rolled over and hit Naruto, causing him to shrugged making Hinata roll over and bump Sakura, bumping into Sasuke, causing him to grunt and hug Sakura tighter.

" WHAT! KASMI!" The girls yelled.

" Ladies, it's 5am wake up! GET READY!" Kasmi exclaimed. Hinata yawned and got up. Sakura hid her face under the covers again.

" Urgh!" Ino grumbled covering herself with her covers. Tenten threw a pilliow at kasmi and went back snuggling with Neji.

" GIRLS NOW!" Kasmi yelled throwing a bucket of water on them ( IDK where he got that.) Sakura ran up to her room with everyone else following.

" URGH! I HAVE NOTHING TO WHERE!" Sakura screamed from her closet.

" What do you mean you have nothing to wear? This white dress still has a tag on it!" Ino exclaimed pointing at the perfectly new dress.

" Oh that thing. Well I only got it cause this other girl was going to get it." Sakura said walking around the closet, while everyone watching her every move. " Sakura, are you okay?" Hinata asked. " Yeah. Just fine." She picked up her cell.

" Hello Marc… Can I get that dress… the white one… yes in the winter collection… the short one with sleeves…all out? What do you mean all out! I need it! … okay… Thanks anyways. Awwwww… thank you. Your in Japan! YAY! My luck well Mikki will go by shortly and pick it up. Thanks Marc you're the best. Honey, please.Sorry for the short notice. I will do anything. Oh yeah, sure! I'd love too. Okay gtg! Bye!" Sakura hung up her clothes.

" Okay! We got our clothes!" Ino came out holding a strapless white dress with a snowy white faux fur jacket. Hinata held up a white jump suit. Tenten came out with white jeans and a shoulder less shirt. " Okay, take showers, and then my hair stylists and make up people are going to be here." Mikki left about 15 minutes ago and came back in 15 minutes. " WOW! Marc is so good designing these." Sakura exclaimed peeking a look at her dress, then ran upstairs.

30 minutes…

Sakura came down wearing a sleeved white dress, and white boots, her hair was curled. Hinata came down wear a white jumpsuit and white snow boots, her hair was long, straight down. Tenten came wearing a white top and jeans her hair was up in two pony tail but curled up. Ino came down with fur boots, the dress and the jacket. They twirled and asked, " Whatcha think?" Boys couldn't help but stare and drooled a bit.

" Okay, girls let's go!" Kasmi just got off his phone and they got into the limo.


	22. Xmas Concert!

A/N : I don't Own Naruto

A/N : I don't Own Naruto

**.The Performance.**

" GIVE A BIG WELCOME TO GIRL POWER!" the annoucer announced. Sakura and the girls walked on stage. " Hey, everyone!" Sakura screamed. " How's everyone doing?" Hinata yelled next. " Let's play a little Christmas song for you guys." Tenten and Ino yelled.

**Sakura**-

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for christmas  
Is you...  
__**Tenten -**__  
I don't want a lot for christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stockings  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Clause won't keep me happy  
With a toy on christmas day  
__**ALL-**_

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby  
__**Ino-**__  
I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even ask for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the north pole for Saint nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click_

_Cause I just you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for christmas is you  
You...  
__**Sakura-**__  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need-  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...  
__**Hinata-**__  
Oh I don't want a lot for christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for christmas is  
You..._

**(A/N: All I want for Christmas is You- Mariah Carey.)**

Applauses and cheers filled the crowd. Ino stepped off the crowd, with the rest of the girls. " THAT WAS FUN!" Tenten screamed.

" Girls! Over here!" Kasmi called, " Tomorrow we have a concert world wide for the needy, so whatever we get we donate. K. You guys have a great Christmas now!"

" Merry Christmas!" The girls called out as he left.

" Okay… whatcha want to do now?" Hinata asked.

" Well, let's go home and OPEN PRESENTS!!" Naruto yelled running into the limo, being followed by the girls. Then, the slow people… Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji.

" SHIKAMARU IF YOU DON'T GET YO ASS IN HERE! IMMA SCREAM!" Ino yelled, Shikamaru immediately ran. " SAME WITH YOU SASUKE!" Sakura shouted. " Hn."

" SASUKE IF YOU DON'T FRICKIN GET IN HERE, IMMA NEVER KISS YOU AGAIN!"

" That goes for you too, Neji." Tenten agreed. The boys quickened their pace and finally made it to the car.


	23. Presents! Presents! Ooo MORE PRESENTS

A/N: I don't own Naruto

A/N: I don't own Naruto.

**Presents, Presents, Ooooooo…. More PRESENTS!**

Everyone surrounded Sakura's Christmas Tree ( I didn't fell like explaining what is luks like but it's white!) " Okay who wants to go first?" Tenten asked. " Naruto raised his hand. "Okay, go ahead." Tenten said.

"Okay, you'll love this!" Naruto ran outside to his car and got a huge bag with stuff in it. He took them out and gave one to everyone except Hinata. There was sadness in her eyes. The presents were wrapped with wrapping paper and duct tape.

" Urgh, thanks Naruto…" Sakura thanked, looking at her pink pillow with a picture of ramen on it. Everyone else got pilliows too.

" YOUR WELCOME!" Naruto did his two thumbs up stance.

" Hinata, come here!" Naruto looked at his sad girlfriend and dragged her to the porch.

**Meanwhile…**

" Pst… come on girls…" Sakura motioned, while the boys just sat there. The girls followed and crawled under the kitchen table looking out the window.

**With Hinata and Naruto…**

" Hinata… this is for you." Naruto quickly pulled out a jewelry box out of his pocket and opened it.

" N-Naruto, it's, it's beautiful."

**Back with the girls…**

" Oh My God! That's the cutest thing in the world!" Ino squealed entering the room with the boys.

" Whoa! They make the cutest couple ever." Sakura exclaimed.

" Yeah! I know. It was like they were meant to be." Tenten informed. Then they sat down and sighed dreamily as the boys stared at their girlfriends. Suddenly, Hinata and Naruto stepped in the room. The girls, being girls squealed and ran up to Hinata looking at her new bracelet that had her name carved on it. " Okay! Okay! My turn!" Sakura yelled. She handed everyone a box.

" WHOA! Sakura! A 5,000-dollar gift to any store in the biggest mall in Japan! And a Louis Vuitton bag! I LOVE YOU!" The girls squealed and hugged the day lights out of her.

" Wow! The softest pillow in the world! Thanks!" Shikamaru thanked.

" Yeah… well Ino told how uncomfortable your pillow is when you guys go cloud watching." Sakura smiled.

" Wow! A hair kit, I need this. Thank you." Neji thanked. Sakura smiled again.

" RAMEN! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Naruto hugged the daylights out of her again.

" N-naruto- gasp- cant-gasp-breath." Sakura tried to say.

" O. Hehehe. Sorry." He released. Sasuke looked at her, and she caught it. She gave him the, I'll –give- yours –later look.

Hinata was next. She gave the girls Earrings and BFF bracelets. And the boys' books (what they like reading.) She gave Naruto a R.A.M.E.N gift card.

" Thanks!" everyone said.

Ino gave everyone a gift card to forever21 and Claires. She gave the boys skateboards…I guess… I am not a boy… and gave Shikamaru a bed set…. The softest one.

Neji got the girls a Bath and Body works gift card and gave the boys video games, and Tenten some diamond earrings (REAL! AND EXSPENSIVE!)

Shikamaru gave the girls a gift card to I-tunes and the boys a gift card to Gamestop… I guess. He gave Ino a bunny with a

Tenten gave everyone gift cards to Hot Topic.

Sasuke gave everyone a gift cards to anywhere… urgh… couldn't think of anything else. He motioned Sakura to walk outside with him. She stood up and walked outside with him.

**Inside…**

" Let's go!" Ino shouted running to the window making sure she wouldn't be seen.

Tenten motioned everyone to follow her and they watched the scene.

**With Sasuke and Sakura…**

" Sakura… Close your eyes." Sasuke ordered. She did as she was told and turned around. He slowly took something out of his car and it ran towards Sakura. " You can open your eyes now." He told her.

" Awwwwwwwwww! Sasuke! This is so KAWAII!" Sakura squealed as she took the mini Yorkshire terrier in her arms, but she noticed that there was something in her mouth. A small jewelry box, she slowly opened it, " S-Sasuke, it's beautiful." The necklace was a sign of the Uchiha Crest and mini diamond cherry blossoms around sides. He took it and from her and attached it. Sakura took something out of her pocket and put it in Sasuke's hand. " Sakura, thank you." Sasuke attached the silver chain around his neck; it was a chain that had the Uchiha creat on it. " You're the only one that has the key to my heart." She said in a whisper but loud enough for Sasuke to hear. He kissed her forehead and hugged her. " I love you, Sakura,"

" I love you, too." They shared a passionate kiss. The puppy in Sakura's arms looked at the cute couple and barked happily.

**Meanwhile…**

" Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." The girls " awed."

" That's so sweet." Tenten said wiping a tear off her eyes.

" So cute!" Hinata exclaimed.

" My little Sakura is growing up." Ino said wiping tears away.

" So troublesome."

"Hn."

" They make a cute couple." Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura and Sasuke were heading to the door.

" Quick. Act natural." Ino sprang on the couch. Tenten jumped on Neji and started making out. Naruto and Hinata were eating ramen.

**Normal…**

" Hey Guys!" Sakura said when she stepped into the house. The girls being girls squealed and ran up to her and the puppy.

" Oooooo! I know what we should do!" Ino screamed.

" What?" They all chorused.

" Let's watch The Notebook! I heard it was like the best chick flick ever."

" Okay!" the girls shouted running into the TV room, the boys grunted.

" Oops… I forgot you guys. You can do whatever. I don't care." Sakura said and followed the girls in, " Come on, Brownie!" She called her dog.

" Brownie?" Sasuke questioned.

" Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Sakura asked as she picked up, Brownie.

"Hn."

" Okay then…" Sakura walked into the room joining the other girls.

**With the guys…**

" Let's eat ramen!"

" Dobe."

" Troublesome."

" Hn."

" Imma go watch that movie with the girls." Naruto got up and joined the girls. The boys shrugged their shoulders and followed.

**With the girls…**

Wimper.

Wimper.

Sob.

" NO! THAT STUPID MOM! I HATE HER!" Tenten yelled throwing the empty icecream bucket at the TV.

" He wrote everyday!" Ino sobbed.

" Why did she have to leave!" Sakura cried.

" If my mom did that I would have screamed at her!" Hinata screamed/ sobbed.

" THEY DIED! TOGETHER! Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!" The girls sobbed.

" Hey is the movie over?" Naruto asked coming in.

" Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Was their reply?

" Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Naruto ran over to her and wiped her tears away.

" Thank you, Naruto-kun."

BOOM!

A flash of lighting lite the room up.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls screamed.

Shikamaru ran into the room and hugged Ino really tight.

" It's going to be alright." He whispered into her ear. She relaxed a bit, and they stayed in that postion since then.

"You screamed because it was lighting!?" Sasuke yelled at Sakura.

She looked up at him and nodded, hugging Brownie. He saw some sadness in her eyes; he bent down and hugged her, " don't worry."

All the couples were like hugging each other… okay… so yeah.


	24. Charity Concert

**I DONT OWN NARUTO! ONLY MY PRECIOUS IMAGINATION!**

**CHARITY CONCERT!**

" Okay… guys you ready?" Sakura asked. The girls nodded nervously. " Tenten, just relax you'll do fine." Neji hugged his girlfriend from behind. " Thanks Neji." Tenten thanked and pecked him on the lips, " Now you go sit in the front row with the rest of the boys." Neji did what he was told and went to sit in the front row.

" Hello everyone! This is a foundation for the needy and we have a special group that will entertain you for sure during the night. Plz donate to this foundation." A lady announced, and then presented a little speech. " Let's work together and change lives around the world. This girl group that supported this contribution, are going to sing, you know them really well. Please give it up to one of their group members. Tenten!" Tenten walked on stage.

" Let's change people's lives everyone!" She yelled and the music started.

_Ooooh-ooohh  
hey-yeeeah_

You got to keep on keepin on  
You got to keep your head up high  
You gotta work with what you've got  
And someday you will flyyyyy

VERSE 1:  
Poor kids pouring cold water in their cereal  
Second hand clothes  
Surviving is pivotal  
Praying to God at night  
That things'll get better soon

I remember when I was in your position  
Tried to tell people my story  
But no one would really listen  
I know times are hard right now  
Happiness is hard to find right now

CHORUS:  
You got to keep on keepin on  
You got to keep your head up high  
You gotta work with what you've got  
And someday you will flyyyyy  
You got to keep on keepin on  
You got to keep your head up high  
You gotta work with what you've got  
And someday you will flyyyyy

VERSE 2:  
Lookin out the window to a rose grows in concrete  
Dreamin' of the day when you'll be standing on your own feet  
Hard to find the good in such a scene so bad (so so sad)  
Seein other kids with their Tims on  
Fresh with Air Ones, wish I had one  
Longin' for a day when you get your chance to shine  
Don't worry, there'll come a tiiiiiiime

CHORUS

BRIDGE:  
Young girl sittin' on the steps of her duplex (mmmm)  
Why did God choose to make my life so complex  
Breathing to the beat of a slow, sad drum  
Trouble is her only source of fun  
I can almost guarantee you  
It'll get better soooooon

**(A/N: Keep on, Keepin on by Jojo.) **

Applause filled the crowd, with roars of "We love you! " and etc.

" Thank you." Tenten thanked and walk off stage.

" Hinata, you're up." Hinata nodded and walked on stage.

" Hi, everyone. Let's make this night a memory."

_Are you overloaded  
Candycoated  
Your lies are floating now  
There's a risk worth taking  
A pain worth aching  
On this hollow ground  
Let go  
Don't go hold on to all of lifes hardest parts  
When we pick a stop  
Let's keep on rockin  
To the rhythm of our hearts_

We can  
We can break outta here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can  
We can forget the pain  
Spendin our breaks  
Become a broken chain  
We are broken chains  
Good and broken

Find the magic  
Go and grab it  
Your fate is in your hands  
Come and find a reason to believe in  
And just tell yourself we can

We can  
We can break outta here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can  
We can forget the pain  
Spendin our breaks  
Become a broken chain  
We are broken chains  
Good and broken

Get out your seat  
On your feet  
Raise your hands  
Feel the beet  
Let it go  
Lose control  
Feel it in your soul  
Don't you know what you can do  
If you have faith in you  
Let's not be invisible  
There's no where lyin  
Let's just go

We can  
We can break outta here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can  
We can forget the pain  
Spendin our breaks  
Become a broken chain  
We are broken chains  
Good and broken

We can  
We can  
We can  
We can  
We can  
We can  
We can  
We can  
We can  
We can  
We can  
We can  
We can  
We can  
Good and broken

**(A/N: Good and Broken by Miley Cyrus.) **

The roared again. She smiled and stepped out of the of the stage and went backstage. " Ino, good luck!" Hinata smiled. Ino smiled and stepped on stage.

" This night is something special." Ino smiled and grabbed the mic.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

**(A/N: Keep holding on by Avril Lavigne.)**

She smiled and walked off stage. The crowd going crazy.

" They're all your, forehead."

" Hey, how's everyone doing to tonight? I wrote this song for this special moment."

The lights dimmed and spotlight was on her. The screen slide down behind her and it played a video ( the video is like the music video one.)

_You walked with me  
Footprints in the sand  
And helped me understand  
Where I'm going_

You walked with me  
When I was all alone  
With so much unknown  
Along the way  
Then I heared you say

I promise you  
I'm always there  
When you heart is filled with sorrow  
And despiar  
I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand

I see my life  
Flash across the sky  
So many times that I've been so afriad

And just when I  
Have thought I'd lost my way  
You give me strength to carry on  
That's when I heard you say

I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled with sorrow  
And despair  
And I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand

When I'm weary  
Well I know you'll be there  
And that I can feel you  
When you say

I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled with sadness and despair  
Oh, I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand

Ñhoir

When your heart is full of sadness and despair  
I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand

**(A/N: Footprints in the sand by Leona Lewis. Beautiful song… tear… tear : ( **

You could actually see people crying. " Please, help children like this. People are suffering." She announced, and stepped off stage.

" Hinata, Tenten your duet." Sakura informed. They both stepped on stage.

Hinata-

_Somehow I know that  
There's a place up above  
With no more hurt and struggling  
Free of all atrocities and suffering  
Because I feel the unconditional love  
From one who cares enough for me  
To erase all my burdens  
And let me be free to_

Hinata  
Fly like a bird  
Take to the sky  
I need you now Lord  
Carry me high  
Don't let the world break me tonight  
I need the strength of you by my side  
Sometimes this life can be so cold  
I pray you'll come and carry me home

Tenten-_  
Can we recover  
Will the world ever be  
A place of peace and harmony  
With no war and with no brutality  
If we loved each other  
We would find victory  
But in this harsh reality  
Sometimes I'm so despondant  
That I feel the need to_

Tenten  
Fly like a bird  
Take to the sky  
I need You now Lord  
Carry me high  
Don't let the world break me tonight  
I need the strength of You by my side  
Sometimes this life can be so cold  
I pray You'll come and carry me home

Keep your head to the sky  
With God's love you'll survive

_( Both)  
Fly like a bird  
Take to the sky  
I need you now Lord  
Carry me high  
Don't let the world break me tonight  
I need the strength of You by my side  
( Both)  
Sometimes this life can be so cold  
I pray You'll come and carry me home  
Carry me higher, higher, higher  
Carry me higher, higher, higher  
Carry me home  
Higher Jesus  
Carry me higher Lord_

**(Fly like a bird by Mariah Carey.) **

Claps and screams were in the crowd as they finshed. They stepped off stage. The lights dimmed and Ino came out with a long black dress. The music played and spotlight was on her making the other side of the stage dark.

Ino-

_Many nights we pray  
With no proof anyone could here  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood_

Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains long  
Before we knew we could

(Ino): There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe somehow you will  
You will when you believe

The light then shined on Sakura in a black dress also. _  
_

_(_Sakura-)_  
In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proves in vain  
Hope seems like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away  
And now I am standing here  
My heart's so full I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say_

(Sakura and Ino)

(Sakura and Ino): They don't always happen when you ask  
And it's easy to give in to your fear  
But when you're blinded by your pain  
Can't see you way safe through the rain  
Thought of a still resilient voice  
Says love is very near

(Sakura and Ino)

**(A/N: When you believe by Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey.) **

The two best friends bowed and walked off stage.

" This is the finale of the night. Please give full attention to Girl Power." A lady announced. The girls were all dress in white dresses. Sakura walked out first.

_Sakura  
There are times I find it hard to sleep at night  
We are living through such trouble times  
And every child that reaches out  
For someone to hold  
For one moment  
They become my own_

And how can I pretend that I don't know  
What's going on?  
When every second  
And every minute  
Another soul is gone  
(Hinata)  
And I believe that in my life  
I will see  
An end to hopelessness  
Or giving up  
Or suffering  
(Hinata and Sakura.)  
Then we all stand together this one time  
Then no one will get left behind  
And stand up for life  
Stand up  
And here me sing  
Stand up  
For love

Tenten  
Im inspired  
And hope  
For each and everyday  
That's how I know that things are going to change  
So how can I pretend that I don't know  
What's going on?  
When every second  
And every minute  
Another soul is gone

And I believe that in my life  
I will see  
An end to hopelessness  
Or giving up  
Or suffering  
(Ino and Tenten.)  
If we all stand together this one time  
Then no one will get left behind  
And stand up for life  
Stand up  
For love

Ino  
And it all starts right here  
And it starts right now  
One person stand up man!  
And the rest will follow  
From the forgotten  
And From the Unloved  
(All)  
Im gonna sing this song,  
(Ino)  
And I believe  
That in my life  
I will see  
An end to hopelessness  
Or giving up  
Or suffering

(All)

_If we all stand together this one time  
Then no one will get left behind  
And stand up  
for life  
stand up  
and sing  
Stand up  
For love_

**(A/N: Stand up for love by Destiny's Child) **

They got a standing obaition. They linked hands and bowed. " Thank for making this night a special one." The chorused and left backstage.

" Wow! That was good." Tenten squealed.

" Indeed." Kasmi walked up right behind them, " do you know how much money we've raised! Over a million!"

" Wow. I feel like a great person." They all said.

" Well you guys can stay here and hang out. I have to do some things." Kasmi said and left.

"HINATA! SAKURA! TENTEN! INO! THAT WAS SUPER AWESOME!" Naruto ran up to them jumping around.

" Thanks Naruto." They thanked. Sasuke went up to Sakura and kissed her forehead, " That was beautiful." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and pecked his lips.

Naruto hugged Hinata. Neji and Tenten were like furiously making out and Shikamaru and Ino were talking and kissing.

(A/N: Write a review plz! : )


	25. Author's note :

Authors Note

**Authors Note! **

Hey! People! I would like to say thanks for reviewing… I guess. Even though I got like 8… Umms… but since this is my first story I will keep in on. Cause like all my friends like it, but they don't have like a Fanfic account so they cant really review. I Just would like to say thanks to everyone that read and reviewed… even though it isn't that good.


	26. Authors note! Important! Please read!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Hi Hi

**Okay… well I am going to discontinue this…. NOT! LOL. I am so going to continue… I am going to add more DRAMA and a lot of fluff for you guys. Especially for Sasuke and Sakura. I never knew that people actually liked my story… well my friends said they do but, you know sometimes friends don't wanna hurt your feelings. But thanks everyone for the support and reviewing my story! I will update soon, just need to think of stuff. **

** Peace **


	27. Summer weekend! Alotta SasuXSaku

…**.The Beach…**

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Today is the weekend Sakura has been looking forward too, the weekend of her and Sasuke alone at his beach house. Nothing to worry about.

" Sakura, are you ready?" Sasuke asked as he stepped into her room.

" Yeah. Just a sec." Sakura yelled from the bathroom.

Sasuke sat on her bed, and waited for about 5 minutes.

"Okay! Ready!" Sakura came out with blue short shorts and a black halter-top. She also had a pink Abercrombie tote and pink Steve Madden Sandals.

" Sasuke-kun! Come on! I wanna go see it!" Sakura pouted, staring at her boyfriend.

" Okay, then. Let's go." Sasuke smiled and grabbed her luggage and head to his car, as she followed behind.

Sasuke put her luggage in the trunk and drove to the beach house.

" Sasuke, how long is it away from here?" Sakura asked him as he was driving.  
" About 2 hours." Sasuke replied.  
She yawned," Sorry, I didn't get alot of sleep last night."  
" It's okay." Sasuke smiled. Sakura smiled, put on her shades, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**2 Hours Later...**

" Sakura, we're here." Sasuke said as he parked in front of his beach house.

" Sakura?"

He slowly and carefully took off her shades to find that she was peacefully sleeping. He chuckled a bit and slowly picked her up bridal style into the house. (A/N: Awwwww... I wish i had a boyfriend... .) He carefully laid her on one of the couches and carried the rest of the stuff inside.

**Half an hour later...**

" Aah!" Sakura yawned as she woke up and stretched her arms. " Wait... wasnt I in the car earlier? Where's Sasuke?" She questioned.  
" Sasuke-kun!" Sakura got up and looked around for him, " Sasuke-kun?"  
Sakura walked upstairs and into a bedroom. " Sasuke-kun?"  
She looked at the bathroom door and gulped.

Closer

Closer...

Click...

Sakura was face turned bright red, there stood the Uchiha in only a towel. His raven black hair was damped and the steam in the background was a good effect, his well toned-chest. Oh Snap! He was like the sexiest man on earth right now. He smirked at her reaction.  
" STOP SMIRKING!" Sakura punched his arm.  
" Like what you see." He teased.  
" Yes... no... maybe... URGH! GO AWAY UCHIHA!" Sakura shouted as she stormed furiously.  
_' Sakura is sexy when she' s mad. Mental Note: Make her mad often...' _Sasuke smirked at the thought, put on his clothes, and headed downstairs to find Sakura on the couch watching TV.  
" Sakura, you wanna do something?" Sasuke asked his girlfriend.  
" SURE!" She jumped up and grabbed her tote," Let's go swimming!"  
" But I just took a shower.  
" Suck it up, you can take another one." She stuck her tongue out.  
" Here I made lunch... while you were sleeping." Sasuke said handing her a picnic basket. She giggled.  
" The great Uchiha made lunch!" She giggled even more.  
" Hn." He replied slightly annoyed.  
" Awwwwws... Sasuke I was only teasing. Actually, I think it's really sweet that you made us lunch." She gave him a peck on the cheek, and was about to get her phone, until he grabbed her wrist and crashed his lips on hers. He licked her bottom lip for entrance, and she granted him that chance.  
" S...Sasuke...kun...Oh..." Sakura moaned as he kissed down on her collarbone and slipped his hand under her shirt.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Sasuke growled at Sakura's phone. Sakura picked up her phone.

" Hello?"

_" Sakura! Ahhhh! What's up? What are you and Sasuke doing?"_

" Ino? I will tell you when I get home. I promise. Sasuke and I are about to go to the beach."

_" LUCKY! I have to stay here with my lazy ass boyfriend and do nothing but play Shogi all day. I totally suck at that game." _

" LOLs! That's funny, dont worry I suck at that game too, well i got to like go, bye Ino."

_" Have fun, Sakura! Bye." _

Beep.

" Ready Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. He nodded and headed out the back door, followed by Sakura. They walked to the beach and settled down.

" SAKURA-CHAN! TEME!" A familar voice shouted.

" Dobe. What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

" Well, Hinata and I wanted to come to the beach, I'm staying at your place, by the way." Naruto informed.

" Says who?"

" Well, Hinata will be oh so sad." Naruto fluttered his eyelashes.

" Dobe!" Sasuke smacked the back of his head.

" Hi, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun. Can I spend the night with you guys?" Hinata asked Sakura.

" Sure Hinata." Sakura smiled, Sasuke growled, " No. Sakura."

" Please Sasuke." Sakura pouted, lowered her eyelashes, and looked at him with watery eyes.

_' Dont look at her... Dont look at her... DAMN! I looked at her.' _" Fine." Sasuke sighed. Sakura smiled and pecked his cheek,  
" Good boy."

" Come on, Sakura, let's go into the water!" Hinata suggested. Sakura agreed. They both stripped off their outter layer clothes until they were down to their bikinis, Naruto and Sasuke had a nosebleed. The two girls giggled. " Sasuke-kun, can ya?" Sakura asked handing him a bottle of sun block. He smiled slyly and took it from her. " Dont even think of doing anything Sasuke."Sakura warned. Naruto was applying sun block on Hinata. Sasuke untied the bikini strings and applied the sun block on her back, and quickly tied it back together. " Done." he simply replied. " Thanks, Sasuke-kun. " Sakura smiled and ran towards to waters. Sasuke and Naruto applied some on themselves, by themselves!

" Wanna catch some waves?" Naruto asked.

" Hn." Sasuke nodded and took off his shirt.

Naruto and Sasuke spotted a high wave and they went to go catch it.

" Hinata. Let's go tan now." Sakura suggested.

" Sure." Hinata agreed as they went on shore and started tanning.

" Hinata, are you hungry?" Naruto asked holding up a picnic basket.

" Dobe, that's our lunch." Sasuke came up from behind and smacked his head, taking back his picnic basket.

" Fine teme... be that way... Hinata and I are going to eat somewhere else." Naruto huffed grabbing Hinata's wrist. Sakura threw Hinata's shawl to her before she left.

" Thanks." Hinata mouthed.

" No Prob." Sakura mouthed back and turned to Sasuke.

It was about 5... so lunch kinda turned into dinner.

" So let's see what you brung to us." Sakura reached for the picnic basket.

" No so fast." Sasuke pulled the basket further away from her. " Come on, Sasuke." Sakura begged, " Lemme see."  
Sasuke quickly took out a bandana and covered her eyes.  
" Sasuke this is not funny." Sakura huffed.  
" Just relax." Sasuke calmly ordered.

Click

Click

Ruffle

Ruffle

Shuffle

Shuffle

Sasuke untied the bandana from Sakura's head. " S-Sasuke, this is so beautiful." Sakura exclaimed as she looked at everything. Candles, nice silverware, nice looking food, the sunset, and a hot boyfriend. " You're the best boyfriend ever!" Sakura embraced him from his neck and sat on his lap. " Ready to eat?" Sasuke asked in his husky sexy voice of his. Sakura blushed, " Why not?" Sasuke picked up a plate and fed her. " Ummmmmmm... this is very good. What is it?" Sakura asked licking her lips. " Chicken Stir-fry." Sasuke simply reply. He finished feeding her that so they moved on to desserts. " Oh My God, this is heaven." Sakura exclaimed after he fed her some chocolate cake. " Really now? What about this?" Sasuke gently placed his lips on hers and took them off. " Correction: That was pure heaven. Now how bout a little bit more." Sakura placed her lips on Sasuke's. He licked her bottom lip for entrance, and she granted it to him. He explored her mouth and tasted his cake that he made. Sakura mo-" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES!" the person that would most likely ruin the moment... Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura broke the kiss. " Baka. I am giving you 10 seconds to run." Sakura growled.

" 10,9,1, RUN! BAKA!" Sakura chased him.

" Sakura! I'm SORRY!" Naruto begged.

" Sakura! Stop please!" Hinata yelled.

Sakura calmed down. " Fine...You're lucky Hinata was here." Sakura huffed and walked back to Sasuke.  
" Sakura, let's go take a walk on the beach." Sasuke got up.  
" Okay, Sasuke-kun." Sakura agreed and put on her halter top and shorts. Hinata and Naruto went a different way.

**With Sasuke and Sakura...**

The couple started walking on the shore line as soon as Sakura took off her sandals.  
" Hey, Sasuke-kun, I heard at school there is that Boys Night Out party tomorrow.Are you going?" Sakura asked as Sasuke put an arm on her waist.  
" I was planning to. Are you okay about it?" Sasuke asked.  
" Yeah. Totally." Sakura replied unsure.  
" Don't worry, I will never hurt you. I promise." Sasuke stopped walking and kissed her forehead. She smiled as tears ran down face. " Sasuke-kun, I love you."  
" I know."  
" Oh Thanks you ruined the moment!" Sakura playfully hit his arm.  
" Ouch, Sakura, that hurts." Sakura giggled as she looked at the sunset.  
" Sasuke, I dont think you should walk that close to the water."  
" Why not? I mean it's not like a huge wave will-SPLASH!" A huge wave soaked him. Now, there was Sakura laughing her ass off, " Ha! Told-laugh-you-laugh-so!"  
" Sakura, why dont you come and give your boyfriend a big hug!" Sasuke spreaded his arms.  
" NO WAY! You're all... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sasuke-kun! Stop! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as Sasuke chased her. He finally picked her up bridal style. " SASUKE! OMG! YOU BETTER NOT! I SWEAR! I WILL TO- SPLASH! OMG YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT UCHIHA!" Sakura yelled as she stepped out of the freezing water. She as ran back to where they had their picnic, Sasuke noticed she was shivering. " Come on, let's go back to the beach house." Sasuke signaled as he wrapped a beach towel around her, and hugged her from behind. " Sasuke-kun the stars are so beautiful." Sakura pointed at the shiniest. " Yeah... but we really need to go before someone gets sick." Sasuke concluded. She stuck her tongue out at him and picked up the items they brung. Soon, the couple was walking back to the house.

A/N: Hey ppl! Well there's a number part 2 i posted up. But it wont show... so just click the arrow for the next chapter. So there's actually 28 chapters!


	28. Lullaby

Beach part 2

A/N: I DONT OWN NARUTO! OR SONGS! :D

**Beach part 2**

Sasuke and Sakura walked through the door to find Hinata cooking ramen as Naruto tried to help.

" NARUTO-KUN! SASUKE-KUN IS GOING TO BE MAD LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" Hinata yelled. Sakura tugged on Sasuke's arm, before he went mad.

Bam!

" NARUTO-KUN! OUT! GET OUT!" Hinata yelled throwing ladels to pots. Naruto staggered out of the kitchen.  
" Hinata-chan is scary when she's cooking." Naruto informed.  
" I bet she is." Sakura said," Sasuke I'm going to take a shower." Sasuke nodded and followed her upstairs. " Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" Sakura asked. " I am going to our room, to watch tv." Sasuke simply reply.  
" Why can't you watch tv with Naruto?" Sakura asked.  
" Because Naruto is watching the Ramen Channel."  
Sakura giggled and sighed, " Whatever. Fine."  
Sakura walked into the bathroom and took a shower. Soon she was done. " Uh, Oh." She bit her bottom lip. " Shit! I forgot my stuff." Sakura cracked open the door to find Sasuke sitting on the bed, then closed it again. " Man, I am going to feel so stupid! Dammit!" she cracked open the door again.

" Sasuke-kun, can you gimme my bathrobe?" Sakura asked stupidly. Sasuke smirked. " OH! Stop smirking! Just get it." Sakura shouted from the bathroom.  
" I am here." Sasuke replied from outside the bathroom.  
" OKay. Turn around, and close your eyes." Sakura commanded. Sasuke sighed and did as he was told. She cracked open the door and grabbed her bathrobe from Sasuke so fast you could even see her. " OMFG! That was really close." Sakura exclaimed after she closed the bathroom door. Sasuke shrugged and sat back on the bed.  
" Sasuke-kun, can you get out now I gotta change." Sakura asked kindly from the bathroom.  
" Hn."  
She heard the tv turn off and the door close. Sakura ran into the room and put on her clothes. Sakura told Sasuke he could come back. Sakura was wearing a pink sleepshirt signature collection of Victoria Secrets.

_' Must...Control...Nosebleed.' _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke went and took a shower, and came out wearing Bball shorts and a white plain T-shirt showing off his well toned chest. Sakura was like literally drooling, he took notice of that. " Like what you see, Sakura." Sasuke smirked.

BAM!

A pillow struck his face... by the one and only Sakura. " Gosh! I swear. You smirk too much. " She laughed throwing another pillow at him. Sasuke picked them up and threw it back at her. " Ahhh! Uchiha! You are so going to get it." She stood up and jumped on his back, hitting him with a pillow. LOLS! " Saku-" He started but got a face of pillow.

**After about 30 minutes of pillow fighting, wrestling, and laughing...**

" I am worn out..." Sakura expressed as she fixed up the bed sheets. Sasuke sat on his side of the bed and turned on the TV. Sakura sat on the bed and snuggled against the Uchiha. Couple minutes later... the Uchiha was already in a comfortable sleep, but his little cherry couldn't sleep at all.  
" Sasuke-kun."  
" Zzzzzzz..." He wasnt snoring but sleeping.  
" Sasuke-kun."  
"Zzzzzzz..."  
" Sasuke-kun?" She shook him a bit.  
" Huh? What happened?" Sasuke asked dumbfounded.  
" I can't go to sleep..." Sakura explained.  
" Sakura, it's," He checks the clock," 3: 30am."  
" But I can't sleep I have a bad feeling right now." Sakura explained.  
" Well, when i was little my mom use to... urgh nevermind." Sasuke had second thoughts about it.  
" What, Sasuke-kun, what did she do?"  
" Nothing, nevermind."  
" No Sasuke, what did she do?"  
" She... sung to me."  
" Then do that..." Sakura smiled, " Please."  
" Fine, what song?"  
" Any."  
" OKay, then you know that song, fall for you?"  
" Yeah. I love that song."  
" Okay, here it goes."

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you i'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may of failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Ohhhh

But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cuz talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find 

**(A/N: Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade.) **

Sasuke looked down at his little cherry blossom, peacefully sleeping at his side.  
" You're a girl that's impossible to find." Sasuke kissed her forehead, " Aishiteru, Sakura." Sasuke pulled her to his chest and fell asleep.

A/N: COMMENT AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES! I SWEAR! I WILL LIKE GO CRAZY! WELL HOPE YOU LIKE LOVEY DOVEY STUFF I PUT... NOW FOR THE... NVM I AM NOT GOING SPOIL ANYTHING. : D


	29. YOU DID WHAT?

**A/N: I dont own NARUTO!**

**YOU DID WHAT?**

" INO-PIG! YOU DID WHAT?" Sakura yelled.

" Sakura, I really needed it and that's one thing he wanted." Ino shrieked.

" INO! YOU TOLD HIM THAT WITHOUT ME AGREEING TO IT!" Sakura screamed louder.

" Sakura! There was a huge sale at the mall, and everything was like 5 bucks, I couldn't write it." Ino explained.

" THINK ABOUT THIS! THIS IS JAMES! JAMES! THE NERDIEST GUY IN JAPAN! AND THINK ABOUT WHAT SASUKE WILL SAY!"

" Sakura, for me... please... I am begging you if I fail history, then... I will get held back! Please." Ino begged

" A Date! A DATE! COME ON! SASUKE WILL BE FRICKIN PISSED!"

" I'll Talk to Sasuke for you... just please." Ino pouted.

" Fine." Sakura sighed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**With Sasuke and Ino...**

" Sasuke... Please. Please. Please." Ino begged on her knees.

" No."

" Sasuke-kun... for Ino." Sakura budded in.

" No."

" Please." They both clasped their hands together and pouted.

" ...( sigh) fine." Sasuke mentioned.

" YAY!" Ino jumped for joy as Sakura sighed.

" You owe me big time, Ino-pig." Sakura huffed.

" Sakura, if he touches you or hurts you in anyway I will beat the crap out of him." Sasuke mentioned.

" Awwwwwwwwwww... you do care." Sakura smiled and pecked his lips.

" Hn." Sasuke grunted.

" So when is it?" Sakura asked.

" Tonight... in the library." Ino responed.

" Library?" Sakura asked.

" Yeah." Ino replied.

" Okay..." Sakura was like totally weirded out. (LOLs!)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**S**_om**e**_Wh_e_**_r_e _E_**l_se..._

" James, you got the plan right?" An annoying voice shrilled.

" Yeah... Yeah... Now where's the money?" James asked.

" Here. Make it happen? I want her there. Sharp. And keep her distracted until I tell you the date is done okay " She handed him 500 dollars.

" O-kay." He smiled as he counted his money, making sure it was the right amount.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**B**a_c**k **Wi**t**h S_**a**k**u**_r**a**_

" Sakura... it's time..." Ino reminded.

" Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Lemme freshen up." Sakura went to her dorm, and put on a dash of eye shadow and blush. Grabbed her jacket and purse then headed out into the hall.

Ring

Ring

Ring

" Hi, Sasuke-kun!"  
_" Hey Baby, I'm playing basketball with the guys, in front of the library."  
_" Sasuke-kun, I'll be fine."  
_" Sure you will, but if you need me, call, text, or scream. I'll hear you."  
_" Psh, whatever. Anyways I am in front of the library, now going in, bye."  
_" You look so hot."  
_" Not bad your self." She giggled as she watched him stare at her. She hung up and waved bye.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**The date...**

Sakura walked into the library.

" Hello, anyone here? James?" She called through the empty library.

" Miss, please keep it down." the librarian said from behind.

" Oops, sorry, i thought you were closed."

" No, we close at 9."

" Sorry, but do you know where James is?" Sakura asked.

" Oh, the fine gentleman, he's in the back." the librarian said quietly.

Sakura nodded, and walked to the back of the library.

" Hello, my cherry blossom." James greeted as he saw her.

" Um... hi..." She greeted back.

The date, consisted with a table, on top was 2 plates of pasta with tomato sauce, and 2 glasses of water.

" This is nice." Sakura complimented.

" Thank you." He smiled and turned on some slow music that creeped out Sakura a bit.

" Ummm... okay, let's get started?" She tried to get the date over with as fast as possible.

" Okay." James sat down in his chair and he started to talk about hygenie, which was totally not what you do on a date!  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**WITH NARUTO AND HINATA:**

" Naruto-kun. what are you going to for the video project?" Hinata asked.

" Oh, Hinata, I am going to do a video of Sasuke!" Naruto shouted excitedly. Hinata giggled, " How?"

" Well, I set up camera's in and out of our dorm except the bathroom, and I follow him sometimes with this." Naruto pointed to his video camera. " That's really interesting, Naruto-kun!"

_' That's a terrible idea!' _Hinata thought in her head.

" Thanks Hinata!" Naruto hugged her, as she smiled.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**( A/N: Aaaaaah! What will happen? WHAT IS JAMES PLAN? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOOOOOO WEIRD! ANYWAYS! PEOPLE COMMENT AND RATE ASAP! I DONT CARE IF YOU DONT HAVE AN ACCOUNT! I AM LIKE SO DESPERATE ( dont comment on that.) COMMENT ON THE STORY! NO FLAMES PLZ! : ) **


	30. The plan in Action!

**A/N: I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

**THE PLAN IN ACTION**

James quickly texted Karin while Sakura was in the bathroom.

_' She's here, I'll keep her distracted hurry up and do what your suppose to do.' _- James

_' Okay, I'll hurry. Keep her busy for about a hour. It's like 5:30, and Sasuke's about to take a break.' _- Karin

_' Okay, she's coming. Hurry." _- James.

James quickly put his phone away as he heard the bathroom door open.

" Hey, James, let's get back to our date." Sakura faked a smile.

_' This is the worst date ever, All he ever talks about is hygene. I wish I was with Sasuke-kun. ( Sigh.)' _

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**With Karin...**

Karin was behind a bush, admiring her so called " Future Husband."

She took out a cold water bottle from her tote, shook it up a bit, and waited for the perfect time.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**With Sasuke...**

" BREAK!" Neji shouted. All the boys went to their bags and started drinking some water.

" Damn it, I forgot water." Sasuke realized as he went through his bag ( Karin stole it FYI! She's so desperate.) , " Hey Neji, do you have an extra water bottle?"

" Nope, sorry."

Sasuke sighed.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

**With Karin...**

" Hey! Hey! You!" Karin called a random guy walking by the bush she was hiding in.

" Yeah." the boy responded.

" You wanna earn 20 bucks?" Karin asked.

" Yeah."

" Okay then." Karin whispered something in the boy's ear. He agreed and she gave him 20 bucks.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**With Sasuke...**

" 2 more minutes... into the game." Neji shouted. Sasuke was just sitting on the side, still waterless.

" Hey! Sasuke, here." The boy threw him a waterbottle and walked off.

" Thanks." Sasuke said as he twisted the cap open and started drinking it.

" OKAY, GUYS LET'S START!" Neji shouted.

**10 minutes into the game...**

" Come on, Sasuke! Get the ball!" Neji yelled as they lost another point.

" Neji, I have a major headache. I gotta go." Sasuke felt his head panging with pain by the second. He was so tired all of a sudden.

" Dude, go get some rest. Hope you can play tomorrow." Neji called as Sasuke walked back to his dorm.

Sasuke stumbled into his dorm room to find it empty, and collapsed on his bed into a deep sleep.

**few minutes later...**

Karin snuck into the boys dorms, after hours, and found Sasuke's dorm. " Yes." She exclaimed as she took out a hair pin from her hair and started to pick the lock.

Click.

Karin opened the open and slid into the room.

Click.

She closed the door quietly, and crawled to sleeping Sasuke.

Poke.

She poked him to make sure he was sleeping. He didn't budge. She slowly peeled off his jersey.

" Umm..." He grunted as he shifted," Sakura."

_' That pink-headed bitch! Let's see what she'll think about this." _Karin grinned and threw Sasuke's jersey on the floor.

She slowly pulled off his pants revealing his black boxers. She licked her lips, as she peeled off all her clothing except her panties, and climbed in bed with Sasuke. Quickly, taking out Sasuke's phone and texted Sakura and James ( with her phone.) before covering herself with his blanket.

_' Sakura, I want to talk to you in my dorm.' _

_' James, the plan, is complete. The date is over.' _

**With Sakura...**

Beep

Beep

Beep

Sakura checked at her phone and saw the text from Sasuke ( Karin.)

" Oh, I have to go, sorry, James." Sakura apoligized, but secretly was screaming " FINALLY!" in her head.

" No, need to be . I have to go too, anyways." James smiled.

" Well, I have a good time." Sakura lied.

" Yeah, me too." James agreed, and placed his lips on hers.

SLAP!

" James! I have a boyfriend!" Sakura screeched as she slapped him.

" I know, but you wouldn't mind dumping him." James asked suggestively.

" No!" She spat in disgust, as she grabbed her stuff and ran out the door.

" Hey Sakura, are you going to see Sasuke?" Neji asked as he caught up with her.

" Yeah... wanna come?"

" Yeah, sure."

" SAKURA! SAKURA! HOW WAS THE DATE?" Ino ran as she dragged Shikamaru along with her.

" I'll tell you later, I have to see Sasuke."

" SAKURA-CHAN! Hinata and I wanna know about the date!" Naruto came running.

" Yeah! Me too." Tenten followed.

" I'll tell you later, I have to see Sasuke."

" K, we'll go too!" Ino smiled.

They finally got to his dorm. Sakura twisted the knob, " Hey, it's--" Tears filled up in her eyes, as she stared at the two half- naked on the bed. She ran out the room.

" Sakura! WAIT!" Ino shouted as Sakura ran out the room.

" What happened?" Hinata asked. The gang stepped into the room, and were dead shocked.

" SASUKE!" Naruto shouted, waking up the Uchiha.

" Dude, that was an all time low." Neji shook his head in shame.

" What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked cluelessly.

" Awake, already, Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked from behind.

" Doesn't that answer your question?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke looked at Karin, she covered herself with his blanket and looked at the clothes on the floor to himself.

" WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Sasuke questioned.

The boys shook their heads in shame.

" SAKURA! WAIT UP!" Tenten called running out the door following the heartbroken Pinkette, with the girls following behind.

" S-Sakura, see this?" Sasuke asked dumbfounded.

" You screwed up bad, this is an all time low." Naruto shook his head and walked out the room.

" IT's disgusting." Neji exclaimed as he walked out the door.

" You're so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as he followed everyone.

" Sasuke-kun, good thing I got that bitch out of your life, right?" Karin asked seductively.

" You did this?" Sasuke asked angerily.

" Yeah. I know you should thank me." Karin laughed.

" No, I SHOULDN'T! GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! THIS IS THE LOWEST THING YOU CAN EVER DO! GET THIS STRAIGHT! I NEVER LIKED YOU, AND I NEVER WILL! YOU'RE A DISGUSTING, SLUTTY, WHORE! GET OUT!" Sasuke yelled.

NExt thing you know, Karin was on the floor, tears falling down her cheeks.

" GET OUT!" Sasuke repeated again, in a harsher tone.

" BUT I LOVE YOU!" She begged.

" WELL I DON'T! I LOVE SAKURA HARUNO! AND THAT'S THE ONLY PERSON I WILL EVER LOVE!" Sasuke screamed at the girl ( Coughslutcough.)

Karin ran out his dorm with his blanket covering herself.

" Damn, I'm screwed." He yelled, as he sat there and thought.

**(A/N: Awwwwwww... poor Sakura. Will she ever forgive Sasuke? Will Sasuke be able to win Sakura's heart back? Will he win his friends back? Comment and RATE! I AM DESPERATE FOR REVIEWS! SO REVIEW! NO FLAMES!)**


	31. What really happened

**A/N: I dont own NARUTO!**

**What really happened?**

" Sakura, come on, can you open the door?" Sasuke begged.

" Go Away, you jerk!" Sakura screamed/sobbed back.

" Sakura... I didn't do anything, she just came in my room! I didn't do anything."

" Tell it to someone, who cares! I saw everything!" Sakura screamed/cried back.

Sasuke sighed and slowly walked back to his dorm.

Close...

" Don't you think somehow this is out of place?" Tenten asked.

" Yeah." Shikamaru replied.

" Some how I think this is all a set up... I mean Sasuke loves Sakura way too much to hurt her like that." Ino sadly said.

" Yeah, we all know Sasuke is not that type of person and Karin is a bitchy slut, but we need proof." Neji said.

" Naruto-kun, aren't you still doing that video about Sasuke's life?" Hinata asked.

" Yeah... but I decided to change it into a video about me eat ramen." Naruto pointed out.

" Naruto-kun, do you still have the tapes?" Hinata asked.

" Yeah. They're in my video camera ba- HEY WAIT UP!" Everyone ran past him and into his dorm room, to find Sasuke lamenting on his bed.

" HEY! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN HERE?" Sasuke questioned in the coldest voice ever.

" None of your business, Uchiha." Neji replied grabbing Naruto's camera and headed out with the group.

" OKay, let's watch it." Ino rushed Neji. Neji quickly collected the cassettes and put it in.

**10 minutes into the video...**

Everyone's face was... O.o

" ARGH! TURN IT OFF! SHE'S LIKE STRIPPING SASUKE!" Naruto ordered/shrieked.

" OMG! Sasuke's like totally unconscious, that evil little slut." Ino pointed out.

**Few seconds later...**

0.0 - Neji's, Tenten's, and Ino's reaction.

- Shikamaru's and Hinata's reaction.

" Aaaah! TURN IT OFF! Ahhhhh! She's topless! Ahhh!" runs around in mini circles covering eyes.- Naruto's reaction.

**Few more seconds into the movie...**

" Oh My Gosh! That! That!" Hinata started.

" Say it." Ino encouraged.

" I can't... Neji said it was unlady like."

" Just say it!"

" That Slut bag!" Hinata yelled. ( lols... I got that from ICarly, sorta.)

" Okay... since we got that out... what do we do? Since we know this was a set up? Plus I need to beat James up." Ino cracked her knuckles.

" Don't beat him up yet, we'll beat him up later. We just need a way to get them back together." Shikamaru explained.

" Naruto, take that in as our group project, cause then Sasuke and Sakura will know what happened... and so on." Neji explained.

" I wanted to do one on ramen though!" Naruto whined.

" NO!!" Everyone shouted.

" Okay... okay... Geez." Naruto put up his hands in defensive way.

" Well, we are going to do a video on Sakura then..." Ino put two thumbs up.

" Since... Naruto-kun is done with those hidden cameras... may we barrow them?" Hinata asked.

" Yeah... sure...lemme go talk to Sasuke first."

Naruto stepped back into his room and found Sasuke playing video games.

" Teme... we need to talk. We know you didn't really have it with... urgh... you know who." Naruto explained.

" I know I didn't but Sakura won't forgive me, anyways." Sasuke huffed as he shot down an alien ( Halo 3.)

" I know... that's your problem... but we're going to help." Naruto smiled a toothy smile.

" Oh... okay." Sasuke kept playing the game.

Naruto walked around the room snatching the hidden cameras swiftly from where they were hidden, " Okay, well catch up with you later."

BOOM!

" Ow..." Naruto rubbed his head as he fell face flat.

" Hn. Dobe."

" Whatever Teme."

Naruto walked out the dorm and reunited with his friend.

" Here, Hinata-chan!" Naruto handed her the small cameras.

" So, what are you guys going to do for your video?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

" Well, it's going to be Sakura singing, she sings like whenever she sad." Tenten replied.

" Oh... that's cool, Sasuke will feel so guilty." Naruto jumped in excitement.

" Well, bye got to start! Bye, guys!" Ino jumped as she grabbed a camera and ran the other direction.

" Okay, let's get it started." Hinata nodded and gave one to Tenten as the splitted in seperate directions.

**(A/N: Hahahahaahahaha... okay well this was a shortie the next one will be mostly songs...so like yeah... mostly Sakura... Well review and rate! YAY! I am desperate for reviews! : Come on people... click that blue button! Review like there is no tomorrow!**


	32. Sakura's songs, Mostly songs short

**A/N: I dont own NARUTO!**

**Sakura's heartbreak Songs :(**

**Monday Morning...**

" Okay, class, don't break anything." Kakashi told the class as he continued reading that perverted book of his.

" Pst... where's Sakura? She hasn't been here in 2 days." Tenten asked.

" She doesn't wanna come today..." Hinata whispered to the group.

" Teme..."

"..."

" Teme..."

" ..."

" Teme..."

" WHAT!" Sasuke screamed.

" Well someone's not in a good mood." Ino pointed out.

" Hn." was how he responded to that and went back to his little silent session.

" Okay... well, Sasuke is totally in the dumps." Tenten exclaimed.

" Probably... it's about Sakura." Naruto whispered earning him several hits on his head.

" DUH!" they all responded.

" Sakura... please, be okay." Hinata whispered as the group huddled..

**Sakura...**

Sakura wiped the final tear that fell from her eyes... she wanted to cry even more, but tears wouldn't fall. It's been 2 days...

" Sasuke..." She whispered as she grabbed her guitar and headed to the music room where her friends do dance/singing rehersals.

She turned on the radio and found that "their" song was playing. She sung along... she remembered when Sasuke sung it to her, as a lullaby.

She turned it off and started playing her guitar.

_I can honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind_

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye

I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then  
Put it down  
'Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ringtone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say

You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember the simple things  
We talk till we cry  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye  
Saying goodbye  
Goodbye

**( A/N: Goodbye by Miley Cyrus.) **

_' I still need to sing more... I need to get it out... all of it.' _

Sakura wiped the tears falling from her cheeks and started another song...

_I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise_

Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all

Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime, am I overreacting

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

So what you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
Never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been

Braids have been un-tied  
As ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
My tears you'll taste

Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be okay  
I don't believe how you've thrown me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just Give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

Oh my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive  
Another little white lie

**( A/N: Skin by Alexz Johnson.) **

Sakura put the guitar down and headed towards the piano, then started playing.

_its been a while since you've been gone  
and nothings ever been the same  
only in dreams will i be your embrace your smileing face again  
and i dont know if ill get through another night  
alone theres no one who make me feel the way you do_

when will my longing for you end  
when will the sun rise up again  
the voices in my head got me asking over and over  
when will this pain never subside  
when will i be strong enough to fight  
its time to realize that your gone  
and theres nothing i can do

sometimes i close my eyes to see  
the ways things use to be  
its all for me to let it all go this way to end the story here  
but i will always hold on to what we used to have  
cause i i know eventually my life will carry on

when will my longing for you end  
when will the sun rise up again  
the voices in my head got me asking over and over  
when will this pain never subside  
when will i be strong enough to fight  
its time to realize that your gone  
and theres nothing i can do

when ever a light is barely comming through  
the glammour of hope desipates when i think of you  
tell me where do i go  
tell me when will i know

when will my longing for you end  
when will the sun rise up again  
the voices in my head got me asking over and over  
when will this pain never subside  
when will i be strong enough to fight  
its time to realize that your gone  
and theres nothing i can do

when will my longing for you end  
when will the sun rise up again  
the voices in my head got me asking over and over  
when will this pain never subside  
when will i be strong enough to fight  
its time to realize that your gone  
and theres nothing i can do

**(A/N: When by Nikki Flores.) **

_' I can't do this... it keeps reminding me of that...that... scene...' _

Sakura slowly brokedown...

_'No... I got to be strong. sniff.' _

She stood up, head up high, and walked out the room.

**( A/N: Sorry ppl... if this was a sucky chapter sorry... I wont be updating like soon... because like I have skool and stuff. But plz review and yeah... blah...blah... Well see my parents like dont like know about this cause they don't like me getting into lovey dovey stories cause they think i am too young so yeah... I mean I am 12... so : P ! Review. Review. Review! I used your song you suggested. Suggest too.. I might put it in... but if i don't, dont think it is good... okay... lols. Well gtg. Update as soon as i can. NO FLAMES! OR ELSE! REVIEW PLZ!) **

"


	33. AN 3

**Authors Note...**

**I would like to thank everyone who read! : ) **

**To me I love you all. hugs**

**Thank you... but sadly I wont be updating alot but I will be brainstorming alot! I am having sorta a writers block. : ) **

**I would also thank everyone who read and made suggestions that means alot to me. **

**lols! : P **

**Anyways please be patient with me... I will Update ASAP. Like totally. And the next chapter is a NejiX Tenten, NaruXHina, and ShikaXIno, cause I think I need to put more of them in it. And then I'll work on Sasuke and Sakura. Plus... I have a bunch of new stories I was thinking about. : ) Thanks... bye, for a while.**


	34. NejiXTen, ShikaXIno, and NaruXHina mosty

**A/N: I dont own NARUTO!**

**NejiXTenten, InoXShika, NaruXHina, NO SASUXSAKU ( later not now...lols...sorry.)**

" Neji-kun..."

" Yeah."

" I'm bored." Tenten sighed as she rested her chin in her hands as she walked out of school with her boyfriend. ( It's the same day.)

"hn."

" HN! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HN! I AM BORED!" Tenten hufffed.

" Okay, then do something." Neji said in a matter of fact way. Tenten sighed.

" Fine if you don't wanna hang out with me, I'll find someone else to hangout with." Tenten got up and walked slowly away.

" WAIT!"

Tenten smiled victoriously as she turned to face her boyfriend.

" Huh?" She asked innocently.

" I said wait, why don't we go somewhere tonight.

" hm... I would like that. Where should we go?" Tenten asked in a thinking mode.

" Come on!"

" Ahhhhhhh! Neji! Where are we going?" Yelled as she was being dragged by Neji.

" You'll see."

**10 minutes later...**

" Neji- kun! Go CART RACING! Ooooooooooo! Let's go! Let's go!" Tenten dragged Neji into the line.

**InoXShika...**

" Shikamaru! Let's go somewhere!" Ino yelled as she pludged down next to Shikamaru.

" Where?"

" I don't know!"

" Okay, let's not go."

" Man, why did I have to get paired with a unromantic boyfriend? WHY ME!"

" I can be romantic!" Shikamaru defended.

" Why don't you ever show it, then? You don't love me or something?"

" No... I do love you, Ino. "

" Then why?"

" I'm sorry."

" What?"

" I'm sorry, for not being a good boyfriend. You really do deserve a better boyfriend then me." Shikamaru's voice saddened," I am not the most active, talkative boy, and you should deserve better, but I love you too much to do that."

" Oh... Shika-kun!" Ino wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, " That was so romantic and so sweet. I love you, too."

Shikamaru smiled, " See I told you I could be romantic."

" OMG! You! You! You!" She calmed down, and her voice saddened," You didn't mean the things you said..." She looked the opposite direction from Shikamaru as tears ran down her cheeks.

" No. No. Ino! I did mean everything I said. I really love you. You're the only one for me." Shikamaru pleaded/begged her to understand.

" Really?" She turned around.

" Yeah. Really." Shikamaru wiped a tear that ran down her cheek, and gave her a chaste kiss, " Let's go somewhere." Ino nodded and followed him out.

**NaruXHina**

" Naruto-kun? Is Sasuke okay?" Hinata asked as they sat at Ramen Paradise.

" No. He's actually colder then before Sakura came into his life." Naruto sighed as he put down his chopsticks," How's Sakura?"

" Not good, when I went into the dorm to get something, she was only talking on the phone to our manager, about concerts and stuff." Hinata sighed.

" We should do something. Sasuke and Sakura are a wreck without each other, we need the others." Naruto took out his cell phone and dialed everyone.

**NejiXTen...**

" Awwwws! Neji do you have to beat me at everything?" Tenten frowned.

" Yeah." Tenten playfully hit him as they walked around the fairgrounds.

" Neji...nevermind." Tenten looked at a cute white bear and decided to ignore it.

Neji noticed her looking at it and decided to win it for her.

" Neji, Imma go to the restroom okay, I'll meet you back here." Tenten ran towards the bathroom.

_' Perfect time.'_

**2 minutes later...**

" Neji? Where are you?" Tenten shouted as soon as she walked out the bathroom. Someone's hands snaked around her waist, before she immediatly turned around to be met with the cute white bear. " Awwww...Neji! Thank you! It's so cute just like you!" Tenten exclaimed.

" Cute?"

" Yeah! Totally! I mean, not cute, but hot!" Tenten corrected before she was greeted by his lips, that turned into a hot makeout session.

**ShikaXIno.**

Ring

Ring

Ring.

" Omg! Who is it?" Ino yelled totally annoyed by her phone.

Shikamaru growled as his lips departed from Ino's.

" Hello!"

" Yeah... okay! Yeah! Of Course!"

Ino hung up her phone.

" Shika-kun, we got to go meet Naruto! For Sasuke and Sakura!" Ino yelled before she grabbed Shika by the wrist and dragged him out.

**NejiXTen...**

Ring

Ring

Ring

" GOD DAMMIT, NARUTO, WHAT!" Neji yelled as he picked up his phone inturrupting his make out session with Tenten.

" What... No!" Neji yelled.

" What, Neji? What did Naruto say?" Tenten asked curiously.

" Something, about Sasuke and Sakura." Neji replied before get pulled by the ear towards Ramen Paradise.

**With everyone...**

Everyone walked into Ramen Paradise, to be greeted by the cute couple making out.

Neji coughed causing the couple to seperate, and Hinata blushed.

" Okay, can we please discuss this?" ino asked impatiently.

" Yeah! So here's the plan..." Naruto and Hinata explained.

" So. Tomorrow is the video due date. So get everything done by tomorrow!" Tenten commanded.

Everyone bid their goodbye's and left by couples.

**( A/N: AAAAAHH! I wrote alot about the other couples... so yeah. I probably will update in about a week, cause my skool library opens this week so then I would just have to type it on my flash drive and copy and paste it to here. Sorry, if this is a sucky chapter too. I tried adding more of the other couples cause I thought I was leaving them out too much. NO FLAMES! Well I haven't gotten any but NO FLAMES! Now just review... lemme see. I mite update sooner if I get more reviews... lols. Maybe, haven't thought about it but I mite, so keep reviewing! YEAH! CHA! OKAY! GO SoReal Cru! Vote for them! too! lols! Anyways! Review! Review! Review! Review like crazy! Like there is no tomorrow! : P) **


	35. The video and truth

**A/N: I dont own NARUTO!**

**Videos... **

Open.

Close.

Wolf Whistle.

Wolf Whistle.

A Uchiha getting pissed.

Sakura came in looking hotter then usual. She was wearing a pink halter top, a dark denim short skirt, white Prada Sunglasses, a white Chanel tote, and white high heeled sandals. Her hair was in a messy hairdo.

" OMG! She looks... looks... AWESOME!" Ino squealed.

" Man, total emotional change." Tenten whispered to Neji as he agreed.

" Whoa, Sakura, awesome outfit." Hinata commented.

" Thanks, Hinata love yours too." Sakura smiled, but quickly frowned as the Uchiha walked in.

_' Just stay strong, don't look at him, or talk to him.'_

" Okay, class take out your videos." Kakashi announced taking out that perverted book of his.

Everyone went until it was Sakura was next.

" Okay, ummm... I sorta created a music video." Sakura announced as she popped in the video.

Well, lemme detail the music video...

Well, the Sakura was standing in front of a blue background, and behind a microphone. It started with a piano...

_Somehow I sit here, and I think about it  
Who needs love, for I've been without it  
When I met you, I didn't wanna let you in  
But you did something to me when you rubbed my hand  
Told me you would never do me wrong  
That what we have together will be so strong  
So tell me what is this, I'm falling, keep falling, yeah_

_How could you take my heart and run  
I was so mistreated  
I thought you could be the one  
You were all I needed_

_Boy you had a good girl  
I wanna give you the world  
Even all the stars above  
Wanna give you my love, yes all of my love_

_No matter how hard I try to fight it  
There's no any other boy that can deny it  
Coming around and out, spinning inside  
And it takes all that I got to fight it_

_When I remember what you did (ooh)  
For believing in what you said  
I put my trust in you  
I gave my best to you  
In the end there's no more you_

_How could you take my heart and run  
But I was so mistreated (no more you)  
I thought you could be the one  
You were all I needed_

_Boy you had a good girl  
I wanna give you the world  
Even all the stars above  
Wanna give you my love, yes all of my love_

_You had a good girl but you let her slip away  
Why did you, why did you_

_I was that girl for you that was always by your side  
How could you, how could you  
How could you_

_Boy you had a good girl  
I wanna give you the world  
Even all the stars above  
Wanna give you my love, yes all of my love (ooh, my love)_

_Boy you had a good girl  
I wanna give you the world  
Even all the stars above  
Wanna give you my love, yes all of my love (ooh, my love)_

_Boy you had a good girl  
I wanna give you the world (you the world)  
Even all the stars above (signs above)  
Wanna give you my love, yes all of my love (ooh, my love)_

_The picture faded as Sasuke felt some guilt in him. Then another song came on..._

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

_Chorus:_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things: to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

_Repeat Chorus_

_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this..._

_No... no no no..._

_Repeat Chorus_

Sasuke felt like hiding in a cave and staying there forever... but that's so un- Sasuke. : (

" Karin."

" Okay... well as everyone knows... I slept with the Uchiha." Karin bragged more about crap.

_' I wanna beat the shit out of that slut.' _Everyone thought.

She played her video which was like a stupid slideshow of pictures she took on her phone with unconcious Sasuke.

" Okay... Ino's group."

" Okay, Sakura this is for you." Tenten dedicated.

They put the DVD in and it showed Sakura singing sadly remember? Yeah... okay those songs.

Sakura was at the verge of tears, " Wow... what great friends you are... Now I gotta go through all of that again." She ran towards the door.

" Sakura, hold up." Neji blocked the door.

" Neji, I care for you so much I am suggesting you to move." Sakura threatened/warned.

" Sakura, I care for you, like a sister, I think you need to know the truth."

Sniffle.

Sniffle.

" Huh?" Sakura was so confused and clueless.

Neji put his group video in as Naruto took a hold of Sakura settling her in her seat.

Technically it showed the truth.

Sakura was totally shocked...

" You! OMG! SLUTTY BITCH! YOU NEVER DESERVED SASUKE! YOU NEVER LOVED HIM! CAUSE IF YOU DID YOU WOULD'VE TRUSTED HIM! HAH!" Karin screeched across the room.

" Karin, I suggest you to frickin shut the hell up." Sakura gritted her teeth.

" Oh yeah... whatcha gonna do about it?"

" This." Sakura swiftly punched her upper jaw as she collapsed on the floor.

K.O

x.x- Karin.

: D- Sakura.

" Sasuke-kun... I'm sorry." Sakura apoligized.

" Sakura, I'm sorry, too." Sasuke hugged her as the crowd bursted into " Aw"s

" Sasuke-kun, I seriously am sorry...extremely sorry... I should have trust-" Her lips got cut off by a pair of softer lips, he gave her a short, sweet, chaste kiss.

" You talk way too much." He whispered as they hugged.

" They are so cute together!" Ino squealed as she hugged Shikamaru. Neji and Tenten were kissing. And Naruto and Hinata was holding hands. Yuppers, it was a great scene.

**(A/N: OMG! I AM LIKE SO SAD! : (! Do you people think my story is not good... cause I like luk at my readers traffic thingy and I had like over 100 people reading! And I only got 2!2! OMG! I wanna quit this writing thingy. I am so jealous of other people getting like over 100! Ahhhhhhhhh! Why dont you people comment!WHY! anyways until you people get me to believe you like it then I mite change my mind about quiting. Lols... okay well no. : ( I am like bored and when I'm bored I like write but anyways, I mite just send them to friends. hmmm... bored... lalalala... REVIEW! LOLs. Sorry if I am being pushy... No flames please... : ( SAD...) **


	36. Graduation!

**A/N: I dont own NARUTO!**

**Happy Endings**

**ShikaXIno **

" God! I hate this! Stupid Graduation..." Ino sobbed after the ceramony, " I don't wanna leave!"

" Ino it's okay." Shikamaru tried to comfort.

" Wahhh! How can you say that Shikamaru?" Ino cried even more.

" Because..." Shikamaru grasped her wrist a slowly slipped something on her finger. Ino gasped.

" Shi... Shikamaru." Ino cried even harder, only with tears of joy.

" I love you, Ino." Shikamaru exclaimed.

" I- I love you,too." She replied as they collided their lips together.

**NaruXHina**

" Hinata-chan."

" Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed happily.

" Come here! Validitorian! Let's celebrate with ramen, my treat." Naruto put an arm around her shoulder causing her to blush.

" Okay, Naruto-kun." She smiled as they laced their hands together and headed towards the ramen place.

**At Ramen Place...**

The ramen was served.

" Sir, may I get chopsticks." Hinata asked politely as she saw Naruto got some.

" Sure." The ramen guy replied as he winked at Naruto and handed her a " special" pair of chopsticks.

" Arigato." Hinata replied as he handed them to her.

She pulled the chopsticks out of the wrapper...

CLANK

Gasps.

" So what do you say?" Naruto asked nervously.

" Naruto-kun... I say, I say YES!" Hinata hugged him as he slipped the ring on her slim fingers.

**NejiXTen**

" Neji- kun... I... I... dont know what to say." Tenten gasped as Neji actually proposed to her.

" A yes would be good." Neji suggested.

" No... I say no, I don't like you." Tenten turned away. Neji's heartbroke as he heard her say that.

" I would say, OF COURSE! AND I LOVE YOU!" Tenten turned around quickly and smashed her lips on his.

They broke, and he quickly slipped it on her finger, before continuing the make out session.

**SasuXSaku!**

" Humph, Sasuke-kun. I can't find anyone." Sakura pouted as Sasuke chuckled.

" Sakura... I need to talk to you." Sasuke commanded. Sakura gulped nervously.

" Come here." He grasped her wrist and took her to a beautiful garden filled with cherry blossoms, he set up.

" Sasuke, this is so beautiful." Sakura exclaimed as she spreaded her arms out and spun around as the cherry blossom petals surrounded her. Sasuke smiled as he watched his girlfriend.

" Sakura, I really need to talk to you." Sasuke said.

" Okay." Sakura said in a hushed whisper.

He lead Sakura under a cherry blossom tree.

" Wait." Sakura demanded as he opened his mouth. She took off her robe/uniform/ that coat thing people wear during graduation revealing a red Croco Tweed Halter dress, making her look so beautiful.

" Much better, what do you want to tell me." Sakura smiled but still had a nervous thought. Sasuke was almost in a nervous wreck... Hands sweaty, can't think right, yeah so un-Sasuke.

" S-Sakura."

_' OMG! DID HE JUST STUTTER!'_ Sakura's mind screamed.

" Sakura... I've never been in this situation. I've never fell so hard for a girl and I never knew I would. I never knew what love was like, until you showed up." Sasuke held her hands as they stood face to face.

" Sasuke-kun." Sakura started to tear up.

" Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?" Sasuke asked.

" S-Sasuke-kun... Yes!" Sakura screeched in tears. He slipped on the ring and kissed her.

" You know. Sakura Uchiha, sounds alright." Sakura smiled.

" I love you, Sakura Haruno." Sasuke kissed her forehead.

" I love you,too, Sasuke-kun." As they kissed under the sunset.

Always and Forever they loved each other.

The true meaning of LOVE...

**( A/N : Sorry for a short chappy. Hope you liked it anyways. Officially COMPLETED! Well I wanted to end it early to start several awesome stories I thought of. Smiles! I wanna say thanks to everyone who stuck with me in my first fanfic! SASUSAKU 4ever. Oh plus keep checking for the other SasuXSaku fanfics I'm going to do. THANKS! I LOVE YOU ALL! ) **


	37. Epoligue SASUKE AND SAKURA!

**A/N: I dont own NARUTO!**

**Epilogue: Sasuke and Sakura... 4 life.**

Humph... 2 years later. Everyyone was in a great place... trust me they were. Ino and Shikamaru are going to get married. Tenten and Neji are still enaged. Naruto and Hinata had a child and officially married. Now we are going in Sasuke and Sakura's wedding.

**Wedding bells...**

Humph... their wedding was located in a beautiful garden, of course the bridemaids were Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Yumi. And the best man was and the ring bearer... Naruto. The cake was pink and white with dribbles of sakura petals. Sakura came down the aisle, breathtakingly with her father. Sasuke stiffened. Paparazzi was crowding the outside attempting to get at least a pic of the fabulously new couple. Okay, Let's skip the boring parts and go to the good parts.

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you take Sakura Haruno to be your wedded wife? To have to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse?"

" I do." He smiled.

"And do you, Sakura Haruno, take Sasuke Uchiha to be your wedded husband? To have to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse?" The priest asked.

" I do."

" May I have the rings." The priest asked.

" Here it is. BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted, making everyone glare at him. The priest gave one to Sasuke, before he put it on Sakura. Sakura did the same.

"Is there any objections towards this marriage? If there is then speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said.

" I OBJECT!" A shriek filled the room, turning everyone's attention to the back door. Karin...

" This should be mine's!" Karin screamed as she marched up to Sakura and grabbed her hair pulling her down. Sakura yelped a bit. " You little slut. Taking my dream. This is my WEDDING! This is suppose to be mine's!" Karin slapped her as Sakura had a breakdown. " Sakura." Sasuke rushed to her side while Yumi, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were practically beating the crap out the girl, being careful not to get any blood on their dresses. Soon, enough the cops took the slutty bitch away.

" SASUKE!" Karin called as she was being taking away, only to earn plenty of glares.

" Let's get on with the wedding!" Ino cheered as Sasuke helped Sakura up.

" Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded as he wiped the tears away.

"By the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife," the priest announced. "You may now kiss the bride."

Sasuke kissed his bride, a short, sweet, chaste kiss. The crowd cheered as they did.

"I now present to you Mr. And Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke," the priest announced.

Next, was the dance. Husband and wife. Of course, they both chose the song.

_Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori_

Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Anata wa doko ni irundarou  
Dare wo omotterundarou

You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashi uta utaeru made

Tachidomaru jikan ga  
Ugoki dasouto shiteru  
Wasureta kunai kotobakari

Ashita no imagoro niwa  
Watashi wa kitto naiteru  
Anatawo omotterundarou

You will always be inside my heart  
Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
I hope that I have a place  
in your heart too  
Now and forever you are still the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made

You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Mada kanashii love song  
Now and forever

**( A/N : First Love by Utada Hikaru.) **

Sakura looked up at her husband. Perfect. Everything was just so... perfect about him. She loved him with all her heart.

" Sakura! The bouquet throw! Throw it." Ino shouted. Sakura held her bouquet, turned around, and threw it. It landed on... Yumi! Everyone cheered as she got a chaste kiss from Tashi.

" LET'S GET THIS PARTY/WEDDING STARTED!" Naruto yelled from the DJ. Sakura rolled her eyes and made her way to Sasuke who was with her and his parents.

" Mom. Dad. Thanks." Sakura hugged her parents. Sasuke hugged his... and they exchanged parents.

" Come on Sasuke-kun. Let's go dance." Sakura pulled on his tie and headed towards the dance floor.

" Sakura, how are you going to dance?" Sasuke asked curiously.

" Like this." Sakura slowly grinded up on Sasuke as he held her by the waist. Sasuke growled a bit, which meant he was turned on.

" Damn, Sakura, save it for after the wedding." Sasuke whispered huskily into her ear making her blush a bit.

**After the wedding...**

Sasuke and Sakura thanked everyone for coming.

" Dang! I didn't get any cake." Sakura complained as she collapsed on a chair, " Who knew that a wedding was so tiring."

" It's okay, we can order another one, for us. " Sasuke said reasuringly as he lifted his bride, bridal style, and into his Maserati and drove home.

Let's just say when they got home... they had fun, and made love.

**2 days later...**

Sakura slowly got out of bed kind of queezy.

" Sasuke-kun, I don't feel good." Sakura told him as she when she got up.

She gagged a bit and ran to the bathroom. Sasuke looked at the bathroom door, with concerned eyes for his wife.

" Sakur-" Sasuke got cut off by her running to the restroom again.

" Let's go the doctors." Sasuke commanded as he lifted her bridal style and into the car ( Yuppers. They were still in PJ's, except Sasuke had only sweat pants.)

**Doctors office...**

The doctor stepped in with the results. Sakura bit her lip nervously.

" Sakura Uchiha, you're pregnant, congratulations!"

_THUD!_

" Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shook.

" Huh? What?" Sasuke woke up kinda clueless, " What happened?"

" Well, I'm pregnant... but if you don't want the baby, maybe-"

" What are you talking about, I do want the baby, just a little shocked that's all." Sasuke hugged his wife and his unborn child.

Well they left the hospital, Sakura told friends and family, but paparazzi somehow got the info.

**9 monthes later...**

Let's just say Sasuke went through alot, I mean ALOT! From major mood swings, bizarre food cravings in the middle of the night, emotional stress, and alot of crying. Now he's in the delivery room, with outraged Sakura, screaming her guts out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SASUKE! I AM NEVER GOING TO LET YOU TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!" Sakura yelled.

" That's not what you were saying in bed." Sasuke mumbled.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Sakura yelled louder.

" Mam, we need you to push now." One of the doctors said.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as she gripped Sasuke's hand harder. Sasuke lost the feeling on his hand about an hour ago.

" Okay, okay, one more push, we see it."

" AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura gave out another scream.

" Congratulations, you have a bab- Wait! We have another one."

" OH GOD! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura gave an ear splitting scream.

" Okay, you gave birth to two beautiful children, a boy and a girl." The doctor announced. Sakura collapsed and sighed.

The boy had bet jetted hair like Sasuke and jaded emerald eyes like Sakura. The girl had black raven hair and onyx eyes but had personality like Sakura.

" I'll name the girl Aimi and the boy..." Sakura started.

" Takeshi." Sasuke finished as he held the two children before handing them to Sakura.

Let's just say they lived a fabulous life with 2 children with 2 more on the way.

**Weeks later...**

" OMG! Sakura! People are going to pay 1 million bucks for a picture of your children!" Ino informed as she held the magazine in her face.

" Ino, Aimi and Takeshi are trying to take a nap." Sakura scowled at her friend being to loud.

" Sorry, M-O-M!" Ino said teasingly.

" Sakura, I'm home." Sasuke walked into the door, and yeah he did take over Uchiha Corps.

" Hey Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted her husband with a peck on the lips.

" How are the children?" Sasuke asked as he put his jacket on the couch.

" Napping."

" Okay, I guess I better go now." Ino said as she crept out the front door. The couple went to the balcony and watched the sunset. " Wow, it's so beautiful." Sakura exclaimed.

" Just like you." Sasuke smiled.

" I love you, Sasuke-kun."

" I love you,too, Sakura Uchiha."

They then shared an chaste kiss under the sunset. They were a Happy Family. : )

FIN!

**( A/N: OKAY! I AM DONE NOW! FINALLY! ANYWAYS! I'LL WRITE A BUNCH OF STORIES. AND STUFF ON SASUKE AND SAKURA! AWESOME COUPLE! ANYWAYS! KEEP CHECKING MY PRO FOR MORE STORIES! BUT THANKS FOR SUPPORT AND STUFF! : ) **


End file.
